TRATO DE AMOR
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: YAOI . Nuevo maestro , nuevo amor . Edward ya tiene novia , pero su corazón lo traisionara y le jugara un doble juego . Pero su corazón se decidira por una persona ¿quién sera?.Nuevo Capitulo  ¡comenten!
1. EXTRAÑO

_CAPITULO 1.- EXTRAÑO_

TRATO DE AMOR

Todos en el salón se preguntaban quien iba a ser el nuevo maestro de Literatura, ¿Cómo era? ¿Sería buen maestro? Edward no se preocupaba ya que siempre cambiaban de maestros, y además sabían que él era muy bueno en la Literatura y que no tendría ningún problema. Por fin llego, con algo que le llamaba la atención al peli-rubio, tal vez sería que se veía muy joven para ser un maestro: normalmente sus maestros eran mayores de 50 años.

.

-Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Roy Mustang, espero que no llevemos muy bien-

.

Durante toda la hora se la pasaron platicando. Edward no lo dejaba de ver con ojos de curiosidad: tenía aproximadamente 29 años, sus ojos y su cabello eran negros como la noche más obscura, vestía un traje negro con camisa roja. Parecía tener experiencia con la Literatura, hablaba con mucha seguridad , lo que se le hacía más raro al joven

.

Después de una hora sonó el timbre y Elric salió corriendo hacia el comedor en donde lo esperaba un festín, si no llegaba temprano no podría comer más tarde. Su amigo Joshua lo esperaba a fuera del salón, pero al ver que no llegaba se retiro: pensaba que ya estaría comiendo aborasadamente, por que antes no había comido.

.

-Edward ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-

.

-¡ya tenía hambre, no comí por tu culpa!-

.

-ok, tranquilo, pasando a otro tema: al parecer el maestro es muy buena onda, ¿no crees?-

.

-eso espero, no quiero otro maestro aburrido de los que ya tenemos –

.

Durante la caminata para ir a su cuarto, se preguntaba cómo iba a escribir a hacer su tarea. Tomo una hoja de su escritorio y de su maletín cogió sus plumas. Se acomodo en su cama entre las esponjosas y enormes almohadas .Este chico tenía una habilidad especial para escribir, tanto que termino en media hora, todos admiraban su forma de escribir con tanto sentimiento. Tenía premios de literatura: poesía, cuentos, leyendas, oratoria, ortografía, etc. Le quedaba tiempo para seguir escribiendo, esta vez seria para alguien muy especial.

Querida Winry:

Espero que te encuentres bien .Aquí las cosas siguen igual, bueno casi igual: llego un muevo maestro de Literatura, al parecer tiene experiencia, otra cosa que me extraña es que es muy joven como para ser maestro.

Me entere que te enfermaste de gripa, no sé en donde estas porque no me contestas tus cartas La última carta que escribiste decía que te irías con tus padres a tu castillo mas nunca mencionaste el por que . Supongo que Envy volvió a invadir tu territorio, no se me haría raro leer un sí. Te deseo suerte si es que luchan contra él , sé que es muy poderoso.

Te quiero mucho; ya lo sabes , mi corazón te pertenece , recuerda que en poco tiempo estaremos juntos y que nada y nadie nos separara. Nos vemos pronto , tkm.

ATTE. Edward Elric

Durante mucho tiempo no había visto a esa persona, estaban separados por una estupidez y reglas de la escuela. Esa persona era muy importante desde que llego a ese lugar, era la única que soportaba su carácter un poco raro y que sabía que en ella podría confiar en las buenas y en las malas.

.

Antes de dormir: estaba pensando que tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, le mandaba cartas pero no contestaba, eso lo preocupaba. La última vez que se vieron fue en la escuela exactamente en el patio central a un lado de la fuente de aquel ángel majestuoso: se abrazaron y se besaron mientras sus cabellos dorados acompañaban al viento en su recorrido. Hablaron que dentro de varios años tendrían un compromiso ante la sociedad y que nunca se terminaría su inmenso amor aunque se antepusieran las personas.

.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y que tarde o temprano gritaría a los 4 vientos su amor. Lo único que sabía era que se había enfermado de una contagiosa gripa. No sabía del todo si eso fuera cierto: se decían otras cosas en su escuela, a lo que él no le importaba y mucho menos se dejaría llevar por chismes.

* * *

><p>El sol saludaba por la ventana, tocando los cabellos dorados de aquel joven: lleno de alegría por un nuevo día. Necesariamente se levantaba temprano para despertar a Joshua ya que nunca llegaba temprano a clases o no asistía a ellas. También tenía una gran responsabilidad con él era su tutor, si reprobaba lo mandarían a llamar a él y los castigarían a los dos.<p>

.

-Joshua, ¡despierta!-

.

-no, por favor es muy temprano, son las 7:30, más tiempo por favor-

.

-te despertare en 15 minutos, tenemos que llegar temprano a clases-

.

-gracias, yo no sé qué haría sin ti-

.

Después de la disputa de todas las mañanas. Debía de depositar su carta en el correo, esta vez esperaba a que fuera contestada. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, escucho una voz que le parecía reconocida, ¿Quién sería? , claro su detestable director: regañando como siempre, ¿a hora a quien seria? , pero no regañaba a nadie solo estaba hablando.

.

-buenos días maestro, ¿Qué tal su primer día?-

.

-los chicos fuero muy educados conmigo-

.

-tenga mucho cuidado que no todos son iguales especialmente con: Edward Elric y Joshua Takami-

.

-lo tendré, muchas gracias-

.

Aquel joven se llenaba de rabia al escuchar que siempre decía lo mismo y esto asía que los maestros desconfiaran de los dos, pero él no mataba ni siquiera a una mosca: bueno solo cuando lo buscaban. El director lo hacía solo para fastidiar y molestar, como comúnmente lo hacía y decía que ellos siempre tenían la culpa de todo Su enojo crecía con esas palabras tan ofensivas: quería golpear a quien fuera para desahogarse, mas no lo debía de hacer. Dio una media vuelta y se dirigía hacia su recamara, mas alguien lo interrumpió sabiendo que se trataba de la persona a quien menos quería ver ahora.

.

-buenos días, Edward-

.

-buenos días director, ¿Qué tal su día en la mañana?-

.

-muy bien, gracias-

.

-te presento a tu nuevo maestro de literatura Roy-

.

-mucho gusto-

.

-el gusto es mío- , en su cabeza seguía la rabia y no podía desahogarse…. Pero al parecer la mirada de aquella persona: tan profunda y llena de bondad con esos ojos color negro, lo habían tranquilizado un poco.

.

-con su permiso, me retiro a mis aposentos-

.

-propio-su maestro también le llamaba algo la atención del peli-rubio, no entendía que era, sus ojos color dorado como el sol, su forma de hablar tan educada, su cara que reflejaba felicidad y a la vez tristeza.

.

Llegando a su habitación se percato de que eran las 7:15, hora de despertar a su perezoso amigo, ¿cómo lo despertaría esta vez?; creyó que sería mejor despertarlo normal ya que acostumbraba a despertarlo mojándolo con agua, porque nadie lo podría mover de aquella cama.

.

-¡despierta ya!-

.

-cálmate señor perfecto-

.

Sonó el timbre de la hora de clases: español, matemáticas, francés, historia, formación cívica y ética, ciencias, danza, creatividad y al último literatura. Esta rutina era de todos los días, lo que lo hacía odiar más a esa escuela. Cada materia era de 45 min, empezaban sus clases a las 8 y terminaban a las 2:15. El resto lo tenían libre: ya sea para asuntos de sus castillos, alianzas o desposamiento e incluso para hablar con sus novias. Pero Edward no así mucho caso de esas cosas, por ahora.

.

A parte de que no sabía que asía en ese colegio para príncipes, ya que no sabía si era uno de ellos o si lo estaban preparando para ser un plebeyo. En su cabeza se formaban preguntas: ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? , ¿Si pertenecía a una monarquía? , ¿Por qué sus padres lo dejaron en manos de otras personas? , esas preguntas todavía no eran contestadas, mas quería saber la verdad.

.

Pasaron las horas desde las 8 y el peli-rubio se encontraba en su última clase: literatura, esa era la única materia que para él era muy importante, se podía desahogarse y nadie le decía nada e incluso podía decir cosas malas de las personas. Pero la última vez tuvo que pagar caro con un castigo, ya nunca más seria grosero con una persona después de tal lección.

.

-buenas tardes chicos, hoy vamos a hablar sobre el enojo, ¿alguien sabe por qué se produce en una persona?- nadie contesto.

.

-el enojo se produce por: un disgusto, una pelea y en algunas ocasiones por tristeza. Pasando al término literario se produce por un mal entendido, rabia, desamor, celos, egoísmo o por no tener cerca a quien más quieres, etc. Ahora que ya saben, quiero que escríbanlo que ustedes quieran sobre el enojo. Tienen 30 minutos –

.

Edward pensaba y pensaba, mas no quería que saliera el "osito negro"; este término lo utilizaba cada vez que se enojaba o cuando no podía dormir por los ronquidos de Joshua. No sabía que escribir hasta después de 5 minutos, fluyeron las un poco cansado, tomo su trabajo y su tarea poniéndolos en el escritorio. Mirando nuevamente aquella cara que lo ponía de buenas, dejándolo olvidar sus problemas.

* * *

><p>28feb/10

ENOJO

Me enojo… cuando te pones celosa.

Me enojo…. Cuando le sonríes a otro.

Me enojo… cuando lloras por otro.

Me enojo… cuando no duermes por él.

Me enojo… cuando sueñas con él.

Me enojo… cuando le mandas cartas a él y a mí no.

Me enojo… cuando hablas de él a mis espaldas.

Me enojo… cuando lo besas apasionadamente.

¿Esto es realmente amor?

* * *

><p>(Este poema es mío, así que no se atrevan a copiarlo)<p>

.

-ya acabe profesor-

.

-! Muy bien Elric , terminaste muy rápido¡-

.

-¿ya me puedo retirar?-

.

-espérame 10 minutos-

.

Mientras esperaba: contemplaba a aquel hombre que lo miraba en su escritorio, sentía algo que nunca lo había sentido: ni si quiera cuando estaba con su amada. Cada vez que hablaba con el no podía respirar, cuando lo miraba con sus ojos negros como la noche su cuerpo no le respondía. Pasaron los minutos y despego su mirada del peli-negro , retirándose lentamente para que esa mirada no se le olvidara jamás.

* * *

><p>Encontró a su mejor amigo llorando y en la mano con una carta de su castillo , tal vez serian malas noticias del castillo , Joshua normalmente se tomaba las cartas como una pérdida de tiempo: si sus soldados podían llegar al colegio personalmente .De todos modos las leia aunque le aburría leerlas y contestarlas.<p>

.

-¿Qué pasa?-

.

-es una carta de la Junta de Consejo del castillo-

.

-¿y qué dice?-

.

-que Luna rompió su pacto de castidad y que mañana quieren verme-

.

-¿Quéeeeeee? , ¿Cómo?-

.

-no lo sé-

.

-lo… siento-

.

Nadie quiere romper el pacto de castidad, ya que sabían muy bien que serian castigadas: podría se humillándolas públicamente o destronarlas, pero Edward no le creía a Joshua pero esta vez se veía muy seguro de lo que había comentado, esto lo había dejado totalmente confundido .Sabia que luna era muy educada y responsable, entonces: ¿Por qué lo hiso?

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODOS, POR LO QUE SE DIERON CUENTA ESTAS HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES A LAS QUE HACIA: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA YAOI, PUEDEN COMENTAR LO QUE QUIERAN.<strong>


	2. POR FIN

_CAPITULO 2: POR FIN_

Leyendo se encontraba Edward en la biblioteca .No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Roy: no dejaba de pensar en él y sus clases parecían una eternidad, no creía que fuera el mismo sentimiento que sentía por su amada, además de que le parecía absurdo e ilógico .¿Lo debía negar? , si eso era lo mejor para él y para su alianza. Pero no podía negarlo, ese sentimiento crecía y crecía cada vez más, se sentía realmente extrañado y raro: no sabía qué hacer.

.

Se lo quería contar a Joshua pero… no se encontraba del todo bien, la traición de Luna lo había hecho cambiar radicalmente de alegre y rebelde a deprimido. Las cosas entre ellos desde el inicio de su relación no se dieron bien, para empezar ella corto su relación con anterior novio para poderse casar con quien realmente la amaba, en la escuela se comentaban muchas cosas pero este par de tortolitos siguieron con su relación. Faltaba poco para que se celebrara su unión, exactamente 2 meses, pero el Consejo del Castillo de los dos no se los permitió, tenían que esperar más tiempo. Se acordó de que Joshua seguía en el cuarto solo, como su amigo debía de estar con el en las buenas y en las malas .Decidió tomar sus cosas y retirarse a su cuarto en donde lo esperaba un chico lleno de tristeza y enojo.

* * *

><p>-¿Joshua sigues aquí?-<p>

.

-sí, ¿Qué paso?-

.

-¿necesitas hablar con alguien?

.

-sí, te necesito a ti .No entiendo porque Luna me hiso esto, si yo no le hice nada: yo la amo mucho .Se que lo que hiso anteriormente estuvo mal, yo sabía que nuestros padres se enojarían, pero al final aceptaron. ¿O fue una trampa?-

.

- dudo que fuera una trampa, además todos saben que ella era muy educada y que era una buena persona .Yo también estoy triste, parece que a Winry se la trago la Tierra, no contesta ninguna carta-

.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta, era el cartero: era un mensaje para Edward, ¿de quién sería?, ¿de la persona que amaba y que no le contestaba? La abrió lentamente sin romperla y reconociendo la letra, empezó a leer.

.

-¿de quién es Edward?-

.

-de Winry-

* * *

><p>27feb/10

Querido Edward:

Siento no haberte contestado tus cartas, como me escribiste en tu carta: tuvimos nuevamente una pelea con Envy , no llegamos a ningún trato con el por ahora , si no conseguimos nada nos podría quitar la mitad de la aldea. Es realmente frustrante que cada mes tengamos que declararle guerra y que no se solucione nada, ya le ofrecimos de todo pero no lo acepta. A quien quiere es a mí y no se lo voy a permitir, por eso me sacaron de la escuela, no sé cuando regrese pero cada día te extraño mucho.

Piensa en positivo: si arreglamos algo con ese tipo, ya no habrá problemas para los 2, ni para nuestro reinado y alianza. Créeme que esa es la única solución, tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa .Otra cosa, es verdad que me enferme pero no duro mucho tiempo esta gripa , recuerda que yo me recupero rápido de cualquier cosa por la Alquimia , espero que sigas practicando tu también . La Alquimia nos puede servir de mucho a los 2.

¿Cómo vas en la escuela? espero que bien, me contabas que tenías un nuevo maestro de Literatura: tú no te preocupes por nada, eres muy bueno en la mayoría de las materias y prométeme que ningún maestro te intimidara. Ya me tengo que ir, te amo y cuídate.

ATTE. Winry Rockbell.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la escuela se encontraba un maestro revisando la tarea de sus alumnos. Con cada palabra, oración, párrafo: redescubría a cada uno de ellos, especialmente a aquel que escribía casi perfecto y con sentimiento. Leyó su expediente: encontrando que era muy bueno en la Literatura lo que se le hiso raro, los chicos de ahora casi no se interesaban por eso. A lo mejor por el tipo de escuela en donde se encontraba lo requería, porque la mayoría de los alumnos tenía su especialidad, además de que sus conocimientos los podrían poner en práctica en su castillo<p>

.

Anteriormente le habían comentado que tuviera cuidado Elric, ¿pero por qué? realmente no lo entendía .Pero eso no era todo, al mirarlo por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por él: al ver aquellos ojos dorados como el sol , tan sinceros y llenos de amor. Se sumergió en ellos, tratando de encontrar una solución a ese sentimiento mas no lo encontraba, pero el intentaría encontrarla hasta el fin del mundo, no se quedaría cruzado de manos a que la respuesta le callera del cielo. Al leer su expediente se percato de que estaba incompleto lo que le extraño, ¿Qué pasaría con esos datos?

* * *

><p>Llego la noche con su manto de estrellas y una luna que alumbraba la escuela, el peli-rubio se encontraba escribiendo una respuesta para su amada, con alegría de que por fin contestaba después de medio año.<p>

1/marzo/10

Querida Winry:

No te preocupes lo entiendo, te estaré esperando aquí 2 años más. La verdad es que pensé que nunca regresarías porque nunca contestaste a mis cartas, mi corazón me decía que tú estabas bien y que estarías con tus papas y obtuvo la respuesta correcta. Sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que no te dejare nunca, casi no podía dormir peor ya puedo después de obtener una respuesta tuya.

Sigo pensando en que llegaras con un acuerdo con aquel tipo, espero que tengas suerte con ello: no importa si no llegas a tener un acuerdo con el ahora, nosotros podemos hacerlo solos, con la ayuda de nuestros grandiosos cerebros: estamos preparados para este tipo de cosas.

Pasando a otra cosa, perdón si soy un poco chismoso: ¿no supiste lo que le paso a Luna? Te cuento lo que se, hace 2 días mandaron una carta a Joshua, citándolo en su castillo porque su prometida rompió su pacto de castidad. Después no supe nada más y él tuvo que salir hacia su castillo, no quise preguntar: estaba totalmente destrozado y ahogado en sus propias lagrimas .Creo que tú debes de saber más ya que ustedes eran muy buenas amigas, lo que espero es que se pueda casar con Joshua, a estado muy enojado y entro en depresión. Me despido, regresa pronto, te quiero mucho.

ATTE. Edward Elric

* * *

><p>La Luna alumbraba cada vez más, todos dormían menos el peli-rubio, que se encontraba en el baño mirándose en el espejo que reflejaba sus cabellos rubios y largos, también aquellos ojos dorados como el sol. No podía dormir, ya era media noche: aquella pesadilla lo tenía pensando, nunca le había sucedido algo así, ¿Qué significaría ese mal sueño? no lo sabía. Para él había sido un mal juego que le jugó su mente, inmediatamente recordó que alguien le conto que algunos sueños eran deseos que no se cumplían todavía, pero no deseaba nada con Roy: ¿entonces?<p>

.

Estaba soñando que estaba con el peli-negro en el parque cercano a la escuela, que tenían una larga plática; como si se conocieran desde siempre. Anocheció y se dirigían al departamento de Roy, encontrándose con la cena lista y una mesa muy bien decorada. En ella se encontraba manjares realmente exquisitos: Chuletas hawaianas , bizcocho de chocolate con frutos rojos, strudel de manzana, lomo de cerdo bañado en salsa de tamarindo y mousse de chocolate. Durante la cena Mustang se había comportado como todo un caballero con Elric , siguieron platicando , comiendo y bebiendo. Hasta que los dos estaban hartos de tanto beber, se fueron directo hacia un cuarto: cayendo hacia la cama uno encima del otro, mirándose directo al rostro.

.

-Edward, necesito decirte algo-

.

-yo también-

.

-y-yo t-te quiero, ¿tú sientes lo mismo por mi?-

.

-si desde que te vi por primera vez-

.

Demostrando su amor, lentamente los dos se quitaron la ropa: rosando su piel haciendo que la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentara y que en el cuarto de escuchara la sinfonía de su amor.

.

-aaaaah-

.

-aaaaah-

.

-aaaaah-

.

-aaaaah-

.

Edward dejaba de lado su inocencia, dejando tocar su miembro con delicadeza, también sintiendo saliva alrededor de su cuello y pezones, dejando huella en cada lugar de su cuerpo. Se despertó sudoroso y recordando que eso no era verdad, que nunca le debía de pasar eso, ya que debía ser fiel a otra persona, recordando aquel papel sellado con su amor y por el futuro de sus Reinos.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo con la reglas del colegio, como cada fin de semana podían salir a donde fuera. Elric se dirigía a la librería, mas nunca pensó que Roy estuviera ahí, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaban en el mismo lugar, decidió pasar al siguiente pasillo en donde se encontraba los libros de música Clásica, se quedo allí más o menos dos horas. Nuevamente se adapto a su rutina del día; ir a la librería, almorzar, recorrer el centro, ir a la aldea de Joshua y al último recorrer el parque cercano a la escuela. Se encontraba en el último lugar de su recorrido, solamente se quedaba a admirar la belleza que había en este y a los niños con sus padres felices, recordando que el mismo no sabía quién era y que lo debía saber a cualquier costo.<p>

.

-¡Edward!- voltio a ver quien lo llamaba y era el peli-negro que lo atormentaba en aquella pesadilla.

.

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

.

-necesito hablar contigo, no entiendo algunas cosas que escribiste en tu autobiografía-

.

- tratare de explicarle lo mejor posible-

.

Recordó lo que había escrito: nació en Alemania, fue adoptado a los 6 años por una familia de clase media. Sus padres fueron asesinados: el fue llevado a la Escuela e Internado Golden World , que el tenia entendido que era solamente para príncipes , princesas y plebeyos , nunca le dijeron porque estaba allí. El había intentado de todo para que le dijeran quienes eran sus padres en realidad, pero no conseguía nada. Durante una semana no hablo con nadie y estuvo encerrado en un cuarto obscuro, después hablo con el director que nunca le contesto sus preguntas. Se acostumbro al ritmo de la escuela, aunque siendo más rebelde y mal educado con las personas que de costumbre.

.

Hace 2 años no estaba dividida la escuela en hombre y mujeres, un descuido de los príncipes hiso que la escuela se dividiera y que los maestros se alarmaran porque eso nadie debía de saber lo que paso realmente.

.

-¿Cuál fue ese descuido?-

.

-una princesa se embarazo y no supieron de quien era el bebé, ellas deben de ser vírgenes hasta el matrimonio y más si son de descendencia directa-

.

-cuéntame de tu amada-

.

Su amada Winry Rockbell , nació al Norte de Alemania en una aldea llamada , _Armestri_ que pelea constantemente por el territorio. Ella estaba en la escuela desde que tenía 7 años ya que en donde vivía no tenía la educación necesaria. La conoció cuando entro y se hicieron muy amigos, también era su tutora y era la única que soportaba sus actos rebeldes. Se hicieron novios después de 1 año y sus padres aceptaron su relación, firmando inmediatamente su Alianza.

.

Las horas seguían y ellos platicaban hasta que Elric se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde para entrar a su dormitorio.

.

-Maestro lo tengo que dejar, me retiro a mi dormitorio-

.

-yo también me retiro y gracias por aclarar mis dudas, nos vemos el lunes-

.

-nos vemos el lunes, adiós-

.

Aquella plática había sido larga y ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que esperaba era que no se dieran cuenta de que había llegado tarde. Y que lo dejaran entrar sin problemas, salió corriendo y afortunadamente seguía abierta la escuela. Caminando en los pasillos, recordó la larga platica de 3 horas

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO LES HALLA GUSTADO: AUNQUE ES UN POCO CONFUSO, CREO QUE EN ESTE SE EXPLICA MEJOR. SIGAN COMENTANDO, YO SE QUE NO ES PERFECTA MI HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, UNOS BUENOS CONSEJOS NO ME VENDRIAN MAL.**

**=D BYE.**


	3. SENTIMIENTO

_CAPITULO 3: SENTIMIENTOS_

-chicos, alguien quiere recitar: lo que sea, vamos anímense-

.

-Edward apúntate sabes muchos poemas, sácate uno de la manga-

.

-no Joshua, no estoy para esas cosas ahora-

.

-Elric ¿Por qué no recitas algo?-

.

-está bien, aunque todos me estén obligando-

.

POESIA DEL AMOR IMPOSIBLE

Esta noche pasaste por mi camino

me tembló el alma no sé que afán

pero yo estoy consciente de mi destino

que es mirarte de lejos y nada más.

No , tú nunca dijiste que hay primavera

en las rosas ocultas de tu rosal.

Ni yo debo mirarte de otra manera

que es mirarte de lejos y nada más.

Y así pasas a veces tranquila y bella,

asi como esta noche que te vi pasar.

Mas yo debo mirarte como una estrella

que se mira de lejos y nada más.

Y así pasan las rosas de cada día

Dejando las raíces que no se van.

Y yo con mi secreta melancolía

de mirarte de lejos y nada más.

Y así seguirás siempre, siempre prohibida,

más allá de la muerte, si hay más allá.

Porque en esta vida, si hay otra vida,

te mirare de lejos y nada más.

José Ángel Buesa

.

-¡muy bien! , recitas con sentimiento: ¿a caso no estás enamorado?-

.

-e, eh claro que no-

.

-chicos pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana-

.

* * *

><p>-No puede ser, se dio cuenta de que estoy enamorado… de él, ya no puedo ocultarlo más: me voy a morir si no se lo digo a alguien. Esto crece cada vez más y se que necesito de Roy, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, no puedo quitármelo de la mente- se dijo a sí mismo.<p>

.

Se miraba en el espejo mientras le hablaba a su corazón y en sus ojos: un líquido cristalino salía repentinamente que caí a sus mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Era necesario que el llorara para que el peli-negro, respondiera a su amor? estaba solo, mas se encontraba un corazón dolido, Edward, unas cuantas lagrimas y un espejo. Entendía que lo que sentía era amor, pero no debía acostumbrarse a aquel sentimiento: ya que no sabía si el sintiera lo mismo, además de que podía ser el peor enemigo para su Alianza con Winry.

.

Trato de no acordarse más del tema, secándose las lágrimas y retirándose del espejo. Entendía que el mundo no se detendría y que seguiría girando, aun si él estuviera hundido en una depresión que la mayoría ya notaba. Sobre todo que Joshua empezaba a sospechar de el verdadero sentimiento que tenía a su maestro de Literatura.

* * *

><p>Entro a su casa, tirando las llaves y su portafolio, no queriendo saber del mundo exterior. Aquella persona: peli-rubio, ojos dorados como el Sol, sentimientos raros, lo dejo pensando más de lo normal, tal vez los dos sentían lo mismo; porque cada vez que se veían parecía que se conectaban por su mirada y hacia transmitir su amor a cada rincón de su cuerpo. O talvez el chico no estuviera enamorado de él y sus sentimientos pertenecieran a otra persona. Realmente no lo sabía, pero no preguntaría, esperaría a que el tiempo lo dijera y que algún día sus vidas se unieran en un solo camino.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Joshua te puedo preguntar algo-

.

-si, pregunta lo que quieras-

.

-¿Qué, que paso con Luna? , ya paso mucho tiempo y no te quiero ver triste-

.

-más bien yo no te quiero ver llorar, bueno: la Junta de Consejo dijo que no harían nada en contra de ella lo que se me hiso raro, dentro de 2 meses hablare con la Princesa Luna-

.

-que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, ella te quiere y nada los separara, te lo aseguro-

.

-eso creo-

.

-carta para su Majestad Edward Elric- se escucho detrás de la puerta. La tomo entre sus dedos abriéndola delicadamente y sabiendo de quien se trataría, ya que en el sobre desprendía un aroma conocido.

* * *

><p>4marzo/2011

Querido Edward:

Dile a Joshua de mi parte que lo siento y si puedo ayudarlo en algo que cuente conmigo. Si supe lo de Luna aunque un poco tarde, gracias a ella que me envió una carta, la verdad yo tampoco me la creía. Pero tú sabes la verdad ¿o no? , el Consejo del Castillo de Joshua exagero, la encontraron besándose con otra persona y por eso armaron tanto escándalo: tanto que el Consejo Estudiantil, no la deja entrar a clases. Porque piensan que tuvo sexo con aquella persona que en realidad beso, es una estupidez ¿no crees?

Espero que lo sepa tu amigo, ya que anteriormente me comentaste que estaba destrosado y muy dolido. Estoy muy enojada… ella es una señorita muy educada para que digan cosas que ni si quieran son verdad. TKM, besos.

ATTE. Winry Rockbel

* * *

><p>.<p>

-dice Winry que lo siente mucho y que si necesitas algo, cuentes con ella-

.

-contéstale que gracias y dile que es una de mis mejores amigas, aunque me hiso sufrir cuando era mi tutora-

.

-¿y tú crees que no me hiso sufrir a mi también?-

.

-tu estas igual, ¿no sé cómo te enamoraste de ella?-

.

-¡ya déjame en paz , voy a contestarle a mi novia¡-

.

* * *

><p>4marzo/2011

Querida Winry:

Dice Joshua que gracias, que eres una de sus mejores amigas pero que en algunas ocasiones lo hiciste sufrir. Cambiando de tema: no sabía lo que realmente pasaba, me daba pena preguntar. Es cierto exageraron demasiado pero sabes como son: si corre sangre azul por nuestras venas, no nos dejan ni ir solitos al baño. Joshua se encuentra más que bien, lo sacaron de 2 clases seguidas y yo como soy su tutor tuve que dar explicaciones en la dirección, odio ser su tutor pero nimodo me aguanto. No te enojes mujer que te vas a enfermar mas y no quiero que te enfermes, ¡cuídate! TKM.

ATTE. Edward Elric

* * *

><p>El director tramaba algo, esperaba que el peli-rubio aceptara la oferta: le convenía estar en ese lugar, tendría más lujos de lo normal y no se trataba de dinero. El mismo hablo con el Presidente de ese lugar misterioso y acepto. En ese lugar se encontraban los más privilegiados alumnos, seleccionados cada uno con suma delicadeza ¿Pero por que lo eligieron a el? Mañana a primera hora recibirá la carta citándolo en ese lugar que nunca había entrado y que para toda la escuela era un gran misterio.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Hola, gracias a sakurita elric necko y a ****NaruHina123123456****por sus comentarios, si encuentran a naruhina 123123456 díganle que me mande su correo: quiero hablar con ella, creo que en este capitulo no tuve mucha imaginacion perdon pero les prometo que el siguiente sera más interesante**


	4. NUEVO AMANECER

_CAPITULO 4: NUEVO AMANECER._

Estas ves Elric se encontraba sumamente nervioso: en su escritorio reposaba una carta, no sabía de quien era hasta que de reojo miro que tenía el sello de la escuela. No entendía porque el llamada, sino se había portado mal desde hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez sería por la conducta de su mejor amigo. Sin más ni menos la abrió un poco temeroso y con las manos temblorosas.

* * *

><p>5marzo/2010

Joven Edward Elric:

Por medio de la presente, se le comunica que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y los integrantes de este. Lo han elegido entre miles de estudiantes, para ser el nuevo integrante. Ha sido elegido: por sus premios de Literatura y por la gran responsabilidad de ser tutor. De igual manera, lo esperamos a las 6:30 en la puerta principal, le hablaremos sobre su función en el Consejo Estudiantil. Sin más por el momento agradezco su atención prestada.

ATTE.

Alexander Katsune

Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil

* * *

><p>El peli-rubio no se lo creía, estaba totalmente paralizado y conmovido. Se tenía que preparar para su cita que sería en media hora, sino la hubiera abierto se abría perdido una gran oportunidad, entendía que ese lugar era muy exclusivo y que no todos podían entrar ¿pero qué secretos escondía ese lugar? , en pocos minutos lo sabría. Salió de bañarse, se dirigió a su closet encontrando la perfecta prenda para vestir para vestir para esa ocasión: un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una camisa blanca con rayas negras y sus zapatos negros.<p>

* * *

><p>Se dirigió a la puerta principal: en donde se encontraba un tipo: medio alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y vestía el uniforme de la escuela.<p>

.

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Edward Elric-

.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alexander Katsune , soy el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil-

.

-mucho gusto-

.

-he venido personalmente, para decirte que es el Consejo Estudiantil y sus funciones dentro de la escuela-

.

-una pregunta ¿Quién me eligió a mí?-

.

-nadie: el director, te había elegido desde que entraste a primero de secundaria, pero no podías entrar por tu edad, pero ahora que estas en segundo podrás entrar sin ningún inconveniente-

.

-¿Qué raro? Prosiga-

.

-El consejo Estudiantil es un grupo de 30 alumnos conformados de los grupos de 2 y 3 grado. Son elegidos por su comportamiento, responsabilidad, si son buenos estudiantes, nivel de educación, cada uno es elegido con suma delicadeza-

.

- ¿está seguro de que me quieren a mí en ese lugar?-

.

-claro desde que entre yo: ya muchas personas te estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos, todos te alaban en ese lugar-

.

-bueno, está bien-

.

-sigo explicándote. Nuestra función es: proteger a los alumnos de toda la escuela, me refiero a que tenemos los documentos de ellos desde su nacimiento, practicante sabemos más de lo normal. Además podemos reportar, expulsar e incluso dejarlos sin clases-

.

-nunca me imagine eso, pensé que eran los típicos Príncipes y Princesas fresas-

.

-eso dicen todos, aparte de que protegemos sus documentos, debemos proteger sus vidas. Po ejemplo: si uno de ellos llega a morir, sin ninguna explicación o que no se dieran cuenta, nosotros somos los responsables-

.

-eso lo explica todo, casi nadie sabe lo que hacen-

.

-exacto, normalmente nos juntamos en secreto. Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, el lunes te veras con otra persona a la misma hora y el te llevara en el lugar en donde prestaras tus servicios y te explicara más-

.

-entendido y comprendido, nos vemos el lunes-

.

-te estaré esperando, buenas noches-

.

-buenas noches-

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Edward, su majestad!- llego gritando Joshua, pero no contesto, de pronto llego alguien corriendo.

.

-¿Qué paso?

.

-más bien dime ¿Qué te paso a ti?-

.

-Salí un momento, recibí una carta del Consejo Estudiantil: ¡soy su nuevo integrante!-

.

- ¡felicidades!, que hablaron contigo-

.

-no te puedo hablar de ello, perdón-

.

- bueno, nimodo-

.

-¿Qué paso con tus clases de literatura?-

.

-me esta yendo muy bien, estoy escribiendo casi del diario-

.

-a ver dime algún poema que tengas escrito-

CORAZON=CHOCOLATE

Te quiero como mi chocolate, porque me haces sentir bien cuando estoy mal.

Amo tus labios cuando se derriten en mi boca.

Mi corazón es un chocolate porque si te vas de mi lado: se derretirá y se echara a perder.

Si te e fallado puedes comer, aplastar o romper a cachitos este corazón que se derrite por ti.

(Este poema es **MIO,** no se atrevan a copiarlo)

.

-¡wow, no lo puedo creer! , es pequeño pero no importa, me gusto-

.

-lo hice bien, porque aprendí del mejor-

.

-me alagas con tus palabras, gracias-

.

-de nada, ¿su majestad, quera acompañarme a una cena?-

.

-claro, pero usted invita-

.

-claro su majestad-

.

* * *

><p>Roy escribía y escribía, su nueva obra se llamaba: pequeño corazón, estaba inspirado en Edward, en sus miles de sentimientos que sentía cuando estaba con él. Saldría a la venta el próximo jueves, esperaba que fuera todo un éxito, tardo solamente 3 meses en acabarlo. El tiene muchos estudios y cursos en la materia de Literatura, lo que lo hace ser el mejor maestro, él entendía a los jóvenes: ya que desde muy pequeño se graduó. También fue el mejor de su clase ya que era muy inteligente, esa experiencia hacia que comprendiera más a Edward.<p>

.

La editorial en donde publicaría su libro era una de las mejores, pero no todo dependía de la editorial; sino también del contenido del texto. Que él esperaba que fuera todo un éxito y que le agradar a la gente, porque estaba hecho con sentimientos de una persona enamorada.

.

Pero no era todo lo que ocultaba su corazón de poeta, antes de que llegara a Golden World , había roto su corazón en miles de cachitos: tras una relación de noviazgo de 2 años y medio. Ellos se conocieron en la Universidad, ella estudiaba psicología y el su amada Literatura, carreras muy diferentes pero a la vez casi iguales. Para el peli-negro era… simplemente perfecta: cabello lacio y rubio como el sol, ojos cafés como el chocolate. Su corazón estaba en sus manos. Pero un día no llego a casa y nunca regreso, no dejo ni una nota nada y Mustang quedo destrozado ¿en donde había ido y por qué no le aviso? , el nunca lo supo, la busco durante 2 mese pero no la encontró; parecía que la tierra se la había tragado.

* * *

><p>Viernes en la última clase, ya olía a fin de semana, todos estaban preparados para salir incluyendo Edward: esta semana se había aplicado los exámenes. Afortunadamente le fue muy bien a pesar de sus sueños con Roy y su amor que crecía. Todos salieron corriendo menos el peli-rubio, estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho que alguien le hablo.<p>

.

-Elric , necesito hablar con usted ¿no tiene un compromiso ahora?, sino podemos hablar después-

.

-no tengo ningún compromiso maestro, podemos hablar, sin que nos interrumpan-salieron hacia el jardín

.

-últimamente está muy raro ¿Qué le pasa?-

.

-nada: mi cerebro y mi corazón andan un poco confundidos-

.

-¿a qué se refiere?-

.

-por favor maestro, no me hable de usted. Me refiero a que me enamore de otra persona que no es Winry y no dejo de pensarla, también no puedo dormir bien-

.

-eso lo explica todo y… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

.

-no puedo, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en otra persona! , ¡No se qué hacer!-

.

- ¿has intentado hacer alguna actividad para que dejes de pensar en esa persona?-

.

-sii, pero no se va su recuerdo, regresa con más frecuencia y eso no es lo peor: lo veo todos los días-

.

- ¿te refieres a que es un hombre?-

.

.No sabía si decir lo que sentía por él, era demasiado rápido para decírselo. Pero si le diría que era un hombre, inhalo y exhalo aire a sus pulmones y le diría con todo su corazón:

.

-sí, me estoy muriendo desde hace mucho tiempo porque no se lo puedo decir a nadie menos a Joshua- de sus ojos dorados salió repentinamente un liquido cristalino que resbalo hacia sus mejillas. A ellas respondió el mayor, lo tomo de la espalda abrazándolo y sintiendo que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

.

El peli-negro estaba seguro de que realmente sentían lo mismo pero… un amor más grande y una promesa los separaba. Lo que hacía que su amor se distanciara, mas Roy paliaría por su amor hasta lo imposible, no le diría todavía lo que sentía: esperaría a que el chico lo entendiera y lo admitiera totalmente.

.

-Edward, lo que yo haría sería luchar por su amor hasta el fin del mundo-

.

Se seco sus lagrimas y respondió -eso es lo que intento pero… ¿Qué pasara con mi alianza con Winry?-

.

-si en verdad te quiere, lo entenderá y te dejara ir-

.

-¿está seguro?-

.

-si mas que seguro- él lo sabía por su experiencia anterior, que lo dejo con un trago amargo.

.

-gracias por ayudarme a desahogarme-

.

-de nada-

.

-¿aceptaría mi amistad?-

.

-pero… no te conozco muy bien-

.

-eso no importa, créame que me conoce más ahora-

.

-está bien, amigo- chocaron sus manos amistosamente

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Hola¡ , les dejo un capítulo más largo .Perdón por los rewies mandados que no contenían mi correo: pero no se preocupen está en mi perfil o sección , escríbanme si quieren. Hace poco me preguntaron que si los poemas eran míos pues el de enojo y corazón= chocolate son míos y el de poesía del amor imposible es de José Ángel Buesa.**

**BYE **

**. .**

**U **


	5. 2 PARTE: NUEVO AMANECER

_2 parte: NUEVO AMANECER._

Más libre que tu nadie.

Quisiera ser como tú: escapar de este lugar que es el mismísimo infierno.

Abrir mis alas papa escapar de las garras del amor, que todavía no llego a comprender.

Viajar miles de kilómetros para estar contigo.

Encontrarme con mi amor, en el bosque: para demostrarle cuanto lo quiero.

Emprender un viaje contigo…hacia la eternidad.

(Este poema es **MIO,** no se atrevan a copiarlo)

* * *

><p>Este sería su último poema, en su libro que saldría a la venta el próximo jueves, lo esperaba con ansias desde hace mucho tiempo. No tenía ni idea, ni tiempo de cómo hacerlo pero lo saco adelante: escribía cuando llegaba de su casa, durante su tiempo libre y los fines de semana, lo acabo en poco tiempo para ser 190 poemas. Hoy se vería con su manager, una mujer alegre, trabajadora, simpática, ojos color negro, cabello rojizo. Su nombre Naomi Jatse: su amiga de la infancia, que por asares del destino la encontró como trabajadora de la editorial, pidió que ella fuera quien le ayudara a editar su libro. Solamente revisarían como quedaría la portada del libro y cuando acabaran, saldrían a cenar o solo a platicar.<p>

Ellric se dirigía corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta principal, se le había hecho un poco tarde. Se encontró con un tipo: medio alto, cabello café, ojos color negro.

.

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Elric-

.

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Brian Kitse, soy tu nuevo compañero en el Consejo Estudiantil-

.

-mucho gusto, ¿vamos a ir a ese lugar misterioso?-

.

-claro, espero que el Presidente te haya explicado bien-

.

-me explico más claro que el agua-

.

-ok, normalmente nosotros nos reunimos en la escuela; en la planta de hasta abajo, nadie conoce ese lugar, porque tiene muchas entradas y para poder entrar necesitas dar contraseñas-

.

-¿Por qué tanto misticismo en ese lugar?-

.

-será porque tenemos todos los documentos de los alumnos de secundaria y tenemos que cuidarlos-

.

-eso ya lo sé:¿pero no esconden algo más?-

.

-no tengo idea, vamos al lugar innombrable-

.

-vamos, ¡qué emoción!-

.

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, en donde detrás de un estante de libros se encontraba un dispositivo de alta tecnología: tenía que poner códigos, contraseñas, huellas digitales, una muestra de sangre y al último un rayo laser pasó por su ojo.<p>

.

En ese lugar se encontraban miles de documento y hojas algunas acomodadas y otras esperaban para que se acomodaran. Parecía una biblioteca universal, había 15 escritorio ocupados: cada uno de ellos con jóvenes que se dedicarían a analizar esos documentos día y noche, y que los cuidaría como si fuera su propia vida

.

-ya llegamos, estamos en la última planta en donde estaremos nosotros, aquí almacenamos los documentos y analizamos que tengan las firmas del Presidente, subpresidente y de la secretaria, sino tienen las firmas se regresan a la segunda planta-

.

-órale, que padre ¿Cuántos integrantes hay en cada planta?-

.

-en la primera 15, en la segunda 10 y en la primera 5 que son muy importantes y que tienen mucho poder aquí y en la escuela, pueden hacer lo que sea-

.

-entendí muy bien, así que no tengo ninguna pregunta-

.

-espera se me olvido decirte que para entrar y salir de cada planta necesitas poner códigos y contraseñas-

.

-eso es bueno, para que no se lleven ningún documento-

.

-exacto, seguimos con el recorrido-

.

Aquel lugar estaba repleto de computadoras y también de estantes pero menos que la anterior planta, todos corrían de un lugar a otro: estaba decorado con color café y al fondo con el logo de la escuela, como en la última planta.

.

-en esta planta, los documentos se escriben y se almacenan en la computadora, nosotros tenemos copias y en la primera planta tienen los originales que están hechos a manos-

.

-¿Por qué nosotros nos matamos y los de la primera planta no hacen nada?-

.

-tranquilo todavía no llegamos a la primera planta, no solamente hacen eso-

.

-a bueno-

.

-ya casi acabamos….- de pronto se escucho un grito de una mujer.

.

-Brian, amor ¿Por qué no me saludas?-

.

-no te vi chocolatito- el rubio se les quedaba bien y preguntándose quién sería esa mujer.

.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto la mujer: media alta, rubia, cabello chino y ojos azules.

.

-a perdón él es Edward Elric y ella es Bella Class mi novia-

.

-mucho gusto, ¿usted está en esta planta?-

.

-aja, usted es muy famoso en el Consejo Estudiantil…-

.

-ya me voy chocolatito, vámonos-

.

-bueno, te veo mañana en la salida-

.

-claro chocolatito-

.

-se ve que se quieren mucho-

.

-la amo mucho y la adora-

.

-qué bueno que la quieras así-

.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegaron al lugar misterioso en donde están las personas más importantes dentro del Consejo Estudiantil, este lugar era demasiado grande pero porque no era chico si aquí solamente había 5 personas, también había muchas personas y todas de diferentes escuelas ¿Qué estarían haciendo aquí?<p>

.

- llegamos a la primera planta, que es la más importante de todas las plantas-

.

-¿Qué no se supone que aquí había solo 5 personas? Porque yo veo muchas-

.

-¡qué buena vista tienes!, esas personas son alumnos de intercambio de otras escuelas, ellos pueden estar solo en la primera planta, porque no saben lo que hacemos aquí y se les dice que es un salón de baile por eso es muy grande-

.

-mmm… que raro pero no importa-

.

- aquí en esta planta están los documentos originales y los firman, pero no nada más hacen esto aquí: expulsan, reportan, dejan sin clases a los alumnos si hay problemas con ellos. Por ejemplo en sus Alianzas hablan con el Consejo de su Castillo-

.

- yo creía que no hacían nada-

.

-eso creen todos, ahora vamos a ver al Presidente-

.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

.

-ya veras, no te preocupes-

.

* * *

><p>-aquí estamos Edward, la oficina del Presidente y las 4 personas más importante-<p>

.

-tengo…miedo-

.

-no te van a comer-

.

-ya lo sé, pero siento algo raro: pero confiare en ti-

.

Afuera de la oficina, estaban fotos de los anteriores integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil, alguno de ellos los conocía en foto y uno que otro era un Príncipe o Princesa famoso. Elric no estaba seguro de querer estar en ese lugar: algo le parecía raro y sentía una vibra algo extraña. No tenía idea del porque, no tenia sentimientos como las que sentía con Roy o Winry, era algo más…. Como miedo, preocupación, nerviosismo. Ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

.

-buenas noches, señor Presidente-

.

-buenas noches Brian y Edward-

.

-aquí le traigo a Edward, está un poco nervioso-

.

-eso no es cierto, algo anda mal en este lugar, eso es todo, lo siento-

.

-¿Cómo supiste hace 2 días se robaron unos documentos-

.

-no tengo ni idea, nunca me había pasado esto-

.

-me tengo que ir señor Presidente, nos vemos después-

.

-adiós que le vaya bien-

.

-adiós Edward te veo para la próxima semana-

.

-adiós y muchas gracias por el recorrido-

.

-de nada-

.

-Edward ahora que ya sabes más de este lugar, tienes que tenerlo en secreto y no debes decirle a nadie de esto-

.

-claro no se lo diré a nadie-

.

-ahora bien, tomaremos tus huellas digitales, etc. Para que seas oficialmente un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil-

.

-está bien-

.

* * *

><p>Joshua seguía buscando a su mejor amigo, no dejo ninguna nota o recado: eso era muy raro, además de que sentía que últimamente estaba raro, pero ya sabía el por qué de su comportamiento. Desde que llego Roy su maestro de Literatura, esta así, creía que se le pasaría, pero se equivoco; seguía igual, noto que en su primera clase con él, Edward lo miraba constantemente y no despegaba los ojos se él. El mayor también le correspondía con miradas y sonrisas que hacían que se sonrojara.<p>

.

La anterior semana los vio platicando y escucho su conversación de inicio a fin, los 2 parecían estar completamente enamorados pero…..algo los separaba y eso era Winry, estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mustang: que si en realidad lo quería lo dejaría ir. Mas el chico estaba aferrado a ella, porque fue la primera persona que lo apoyaba y ayudaba aunque a veces lo regañara.

.

En pocos días Joshua quería hablar con Edward del amor que le tenía a su maestro favorito. Para el eso era fácil de hablar: anteriormente Luna rompió su corazón y el pacto de castidad, lo que lo había dejado destrozado, pero el solo se levanto el ánimo y dejo ese problema en el olvido y siguió con su vida normal. Sería perfecto que los 2 hablaran ya que en la conversación escucho que le comentaba a Roy que no podía hablar con él su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué no hablo con él? tal vez porque sabía que era un hombre y si lo descubrían lo podrían llagar a matar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PERDON POR TARDAR MÁS DE LO NORMAL, EPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y SIGAN COMENTENDO. UNA PREGUNTA ¿DONDE ESTA LOVE EDXROY? SI ME ESTAS LEYENDO: COMENTA.**


	6. CONVERSACION DE AMOR

_CAPITULO 5: CONVERSACION DE AMOR._

El lugar parecía acogedor y elegante par adentro y afuera. Aquí se verían los amigos de la infancia: Roy se mudo de cuidad y ella se quedo, pero nunca lo olvido, sabía que era muy bueno en la materia de español y no se le hacía raro que el eligiera una carrera de Literatura y mucho menos que fuera maestro. Naomi sentía que algo le ocurría a Mustang, lo conocía de la infancia y el no era así, desde muy chiquito era el galán de la escuela, mas todas le rompían el corazón. Cuando él se fue, se le quito la maña, sabía que algo le ocurría en ese corazón de poeta y soñador.

.

- ¡hola Naomi!-por fin llegaba, temprano como de costumbre.

.

-hola Roy, ¿te ocurre algo? es que te comportas un poco raro-

.

-estoy nervioso por lo del libro, eso es todo-

.

-no me mientas, te conozco: a ti te rompieron el corazón hace poco-

.

-sí y no-

.

-¿quieres contarme?

.

-te lo explicare: antes de que llegara a Golden Worid, mi novia desapareció después de 2 años de noviazgo, la busque pero no la encontré-

.

-¿no la has buscado nuevamente?-

.

-no, ando raro porque hace poco caminando, vi a una mujer que se parecía a ella y estaba con otro- unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cayendo al piso

.

-eso lo explica…- el pelinegro la interrumpió

.

-no la busco mas, porque alguien toco mi corazón-

.

-¿Quién es?

.

-me da pena decirte, porque sabias que yo era un galán en la escuela-

.

-ya sé porque no me quieres decírmelo, ¿es un hombre? Supongo-

.

-sí, eso no es lo peor es un Príncipe y tiene una Alianza firmada-

.

-no importa lo que sea, si con quien este casad, lucha por él y como con esas niñas: que las hartabas hasta el cansancio- los dos se rieron recordando los viejos tiempos

.

-vamos a trabajar-

.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿trajiste el dibujo de la portada del libro?-

.

- si aquí esta, lo hice yo-

.

-ahora saliste con que eres pintor-

.

-no, la saque de la firma de mi Principito, solamente en lugar de poner una mariposa como la original lo cambie a un corazón, todo el libro es inspiración de el-

.

- ok, tiene una bonita firma-

.

Sabía que para Edward era muy importante su firma, si la veía en la portada del libro: llamaría su atención. Esta firma era muy creativa, casi nadie la podía hacer pero Roy se daba cuenta de cómo la hacía; era una rosa alado de una mariposa enredada de una rama de espinas. Ya quería que saliera su libro para ver la reacción del pelirubio. En ese libro demostraba cuanto lo quería.

* * *

><p>Nuevo día: martes, hoy se decidiría Joshua a hablar con Edward, tenía mucho que hablar, después de clases sería el mejor momento, sin prisas, sin estrés. Llego el momento, se dirigió a su cuarto, encontrando a Elric trabajando en su tarea.<p>

.

-Edward ¿estás ocupado?

.

-no ¿Por qué?

.

-necesito hablar contigo- lo dijo con voz seria-

.

-está bien ¿pero por que estas enojado?-

.

-no estoy enojado-

.

-si ya me di cuenta-

.

-hace poco escuche que estabas hablando con Roy, de que estabas enamorado de otra persona, ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? yo no se lo diría a nadie-

.

-perdón por no decírtelo, pero en ese momento no era correcto, estabas mal por lo de Luna-

.

-¿y que importaba? Para eso son los amigos-

.

-es que… no sabía cómo decírtelo, me daba pena-

.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está enamorado de le maestro de Literatura?-

.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

.

-es lógico desde que el llego, te comportas muy raro, además cuando hablaron: parecían que estaban muy enamorados-

.

-perdóname, se que estas enojado, es que no sabía lo que realmente sentía por él, por eso no hable contigo-

.

-te perdono y ¡no estoy enojado!-

.

-gracias-

.

-sabes que te quiero y que para eso los amigos- los 2 se abrazaron fuerte.

.

-yo también te quiero… amigo- un liquido cristalino salió repentinamente de sus ojos mojando el chaleco de su amigo.

.

-perdón por hacerte llorar-

.

-no es por eso, amo mucho a Roy y no puedo decírselo-

.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? porque creo que el también te ama-

.

-me da miedo, ¿cómo me pude enamorar de él?

.

-yo tampoco lo sé, pero créeme que algún día se descubrirá la verdad-

.

-bueno vasta de lágrimas, voy a acabar con la tarea-

.

-sí, acaba-

.

-por cierto, voy a ir a la biblioteca: ¿no bienes?-

.

-claro, ¿vas a hacer tarea allá?-

.

-no, pero ya sabes que me la vivo en la biblioteca-

.

-bueno, me voy a apurar-

.

* * *

><p>Por coincidencia Mustang se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando libros para su próxima clase, estaba pensando cuales libros entenderían mejor sus alumnos para que leyeran y es fuera su próximo examen. De pronto llegaron los mejores amigos al mismo lugar, Edward buscaba un libro que no pudo acabar de leer y Joshua buscaba un libro de poemas para poderse apoyar de él para sus cursos de Literatura. Los chicos y Roy se dirigieron al mismo lugar y chocaron…<p>

.

-perdón se encuentra bien- dijo Edward.

.

-sí, solo me rasguñe con el libro- contesto el pelinegro sin darse cuenta de quién era-

.

-hola maestro- Joshua se dio cuenta de quién era.

.

-hola Joshua y Edward- el pelirubio se puso rojo.

.

-perdón por no fijarme por donde camino-

.

-no te preocupes Elric, el que no se figo por donde caminaba era yo, estaba distraído-

.

-bueno los dejo, me retiro a mis aposentos-

.

-adiós maestro, nos vemos mañana-

.

-adiós, lo veo mañana y llegues tarde-

.

-¿y qué hace aquí maestro?-

.

-buscando unos libros para la clase-

.

-aa , ¿le puedo ayudar? si usted quiere-

.

-claro, vamos-

.

-¿Qué tipo de libro busca?-

.

-uno que lo entiendan ustedes y que tenga valores-

.

-eso va a ser fácil-

.

-¿eso será porque tu siempre estás aquí?

.

-exacto, me sé la mitad de la biblioteca-

.

-cambiado de tema: la otra vez que conversamos, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de hablar con esa persona? –

.

-porque… sabe que tengo una Alianza y porque soy meno que el-

.

-eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿Qué le dirías si hablaras con esa persona?-

.

-que desde que llego lo amo, pero que no se lo atrevía a decir por qué….- lo interrumpió tomando sus delicadas manos-

.

-Edward necesito decirte algo…yo lo amo-

.

-pero maestro nuestro amor no puede ser-

.

-¿de qué tienes miedo?-

.

-de que mi corazón se lastime-

.

-Edward yo nunca haría eso-

.

-perdón maestro, me tengo que retirar- antes de poder irse, Roy tomo su brazo: para no dejarlo ir.

.

-¿sientes lo mismo por mi?-

Eric no respondió, pero para demostrar que Mustang en verdad lo quería, lo beso apasionadamente: sus corazones empezaron a latir al mismo ritmo y el pelirubio empezó a llorar y confirmo el amor que ambos sentían.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTERIOS, TODAVIA NO SE SI HALLA LEMON, PERO SI HAY YO SE LOS DIRE. PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN ESCRIBIR: ESTOY MUY OCUPADA , QUIERO CREAR UNA CUENTA DE FACEBOOK, PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA. OTRA COSA DIGANME COMO QUIERAN (¿PERO POR QUE SENSEI O SENPAI?)**

**NOS VEMOS DESPUES.**


	7. 2 PARTE: CONVERSACION DE AMOR

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ESTA HISTORIA NARRA COMO SE SINTERON ESTE PAR DE ENAMORADOS EN SU PRIMER BESO, PERDON POR ESCRIBIR POCO: LES CUENTO PORQUE, ES LA ESCUELA TENGO MUCHAS QUE HACER Y SINO LAS HAGO ME AFECTARA EN MIS CALIFICACIONES. PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL LUNES O MARTES METO LA VERSION DE ROY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. A Y COMENTEN EN MI NUEVA HISTORIA, CREO QUE ME PASE DE PERVERTIDA PERDON.**

* * *

><p><em><span>2 PARTE: CONVERSACION DE AMOR, VERSION EDWARD.<span>_

El primer beso de Edward: mágico, apasiónate y algo muy hermoso. Se encontraba en un conflicto de amor y pensamientos, su cabeza recordaba constantemente; las palabras de Roy rebotando en su cabeza haciendo efecto en su corazón. Llegaría en un momento en que se cansaría de esconder su amor y diría un "te amo" más sincero del mundo, tenía miedo de que Winry lo dejara o simplemente que supiera la verdad: no quería perder la amistad y el amor que se tenían, pensaba que si se enterara uno de sus padres tomaría venganza en contra de él o de su castillo si es que tenia.

.

Las horas pasaban y el recuerdo de aquel beso seguía, lo quería quitar pero si pensaba más en eso quería otro beso como ese. Que lo llevo al cielo agarrando las estrellas, el recuerdo lo mataba. La noche llegaba a su obscuridad total, un sueño tranquilo tenia Elric, por fin dejo de pensar en el y en aquel momento inolvidable. Pero en el fondo pensaba y pensaba: soñaba que estaba escribiendo un libro para Mustang de poesía de amor, su corazón latía cada vez que acababa uno y después los leía, seria magnifico que él los escuchara de su voz tan clara y correctamente leído.

HERMOSA PRIMAVERA.

Llegaste un día de primavera, el Sol alumbraba tu sonrisa.

El viento movía tu cabello y tus ojos reflejaban el más sincero amor.

Mi corazón te vio y latía rápidamente e intento paralizarse.

Las rosas envidiosas y celosas por tu belleza.

El Sol dibujaba tu escultural silueta, que era perfecta de pies a cabeza.

Tú pasaste silencioso, con amabilidad me sonreíste y saludaste.

Ese día fue el más hermoso de la primavera.

Han pasado solamente 2 días desde aquel momento y seguía con sus sueños en donde escribía para el pelinegro, parecía que a los 2 les agradaba los poemas: llenos de vida, amor, ilusiones, esperanza y todo por un beso. Despertaba en las noches, recordando cada verso y estrofa, escribiéndolas rápidamente para que no se le olvidara. Cuando escribía sentía mariposas en su estomago, era una sensación extraña pero le gustaba es más le encantaba.

.

En sus clases de Literatura miraba a su maestro tiernamente, recordando sus poemas: queriéndolos volver a escribir, a eso lo llamaba "pensando en ti" que también era el nombre de uno de sus poemas. Mas su locura por el amor de aquella persona aumentaba cada vez más. No quería que el recuerdo de ese beso nunca…. se lo quitara de la mente.

PENSANDO EN TI

Pensando en ti… el día no se acaba.

Pensando en ti… la noche tiene más estrellas.

Pensando en ti… mi estomago siente mariposas.

Pensando en ti… la clase de Literatura, es mejor.

Pensando en ti…mi corazón se emociona.

Pensando en ti… veo la vida pasar lentamente.

Pensando en ti… me enamora más cada día.


	8. CONTINUACION SEGUNDA PARTE

**SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO DECIRLES QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE "FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST" QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A ****HIROMI AKAWARA, LOS OTROS SON CREACION MIA ME REFIERO A JOSHUA, NAOMI, ALEXANDER, LUNA, BELLA, BRYAN Y OTROS MAS QUE SE PRESENTARAN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.**

* * *

><p>VERSION ROY<p>

Algo mágico con sabor a amor: dulces besos de caramelo para Edward pensaba el pelinegro. Su corazón se sentía tranquilo y en paz, corroboraba el amor que le tenía al pequeño o como él le llamaba "principito". Sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su sonrisa y ojos, cada sonrisa era para él: era el recuerdo de Elric. Se sentía tan feliz y alegre que gritaba "¡bese a mi Principito!", todos los miraban pero no sabían a quien se referían ya que ahí había unos 500, pero eso no le importaba a nuestro enamorado. Incluso se lo conto a Naomi: que lo felicito diciéndole que el siempre podía cumplir sus sueños, como fuera pero los debía conseguir.

.

Su libro salió a la venta hoy: un jueves 24 de abril de 2010, desde hace 4 meses que había llegado a Golden World y a la vida de otra persona. Estaba ansioso porque Edward viera el libro en las librerías ya que sabía que el constantemente las visitaba. En el interior de este venia una dedicatoria que decía "para mi mariposa, mi principito", también decía que era delicado como una mariposa. Después de varios meses, se dieron cuenta de que los 2 estaban enamorados, pero una carta misteriosa le llego a Roy que lo sorprendió.

* * *

><p>21abril/2010

Querido Roy:

Perdon por escribir esta carta y molestarte después de un año. No sé por dónde empezar es difícil de explicar y perdón si en algún momento te herí. Antes de que te conociera: yo estaba comprometida con otra persona, le conté la verdad pero… se molesto y me amenazo con secuestrarme, la verdad nunca le creí. Antes de que tu llegaras de la escuela, el llego y me llevo a su casa a la fuerza y por eso desaparecí. Me llevo a su casa de Nueva York y eso no es lo peor me tuve que casar con él. Hace unos cuantos días llegue aquí, así que un día te vi y tú me miraste, pero ahí estaba mi esposo. Decide investigar de ti y encontré tu dirección. Te mando esta carta porque… te extraño y te amo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR LOS CAPITULOS TAN CORTO, E TENIDO SEMANAS CON MUCHO TRABAJO Y CREANME QUE ME PONDRE LAS PILAS ESPERO QUE ESTA SEMANA NO ESTE TAN OCUPADA. ALGO MÁS ¿EN DONDE ESTA LOVE EDXROY? NO ESCRIBE COMENTARIOS QUE RARO SI LO ENCUENTRA LE DICEN QUE LA HANDO BUSCANDO.**

**BYE 00**

**u**


	9. MALDITOS RECUERDOS

CAPITULO 6: MALDITOS RECUERDOS.

Roy no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía feliz pero a la vez triste, ella regreso con esa carta misteriosa pidiendo perdón y con un "te extraño y te amo". Palabras que no escuchaba de aquella peli-rubia, los recuerdos llegaran a su memoria: el primer beso, su noviazgo, como se conocieron y miles de recuerdos más. Pensar en eso era asfixiante ya que el la daba por muerta y esa mentira de que ya estaba comprometida y que nunca le dijo le llego a su corazón como una espina.

.

No quería enamorarse de nuevo de Riza Hawkeye, le diría lo que paso desde que ella desapareció, incluyendo de que alguien más ocupada su corazón. Aunque él sabía que se enojaría, pero valía la pena, exactamente su plan era que ella se enojara y lo dejara en paz. Porque desde que la empezó a buscar y no la encontraba dejo de… amarla, esa era la cruda y verdadera realidad, como no la encontraba se desacostumbro de sus besos, caricias y de esa fragancia exquisita que llenaba todo el cuarto.

.

Esos días sin ella eran largos, pero Mustang sabía qué hacer en esos días, normalmente estudiaba y cuando acaba su carrera empezó a buscar trabajo. Ahora casi no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella, en ese tiempo sin ella ya eran costumbre. Al inicio de su desaparición el lloraba y sus recuerdos dolían demasiado en el corazón, pero ahora todo era diferente: se había olvidado de Riza y sus recuerdos solamente se quedaron en álbumes y quemo todo.

.

Ese mismo día que llego la carta estaba ocupado: su libro saldría a la venta, esperaba que Edward fuera uno de los primeros en leerlo o comprarlo, pero nunca llego. Estando en su casa quería descansar pero esa carta lo dejo pensando; ¿Cómo sería ella?, ¿Habría cambiado? , ¿Pensaba que sería el mismo Roy? Durante esa noche esas malditas preguntas lo atormentaban y se acordó de la vez que la vio en esa cafetería con su marido.

.

Vestía una falda y un chaleco de color azul y llevaba una playera blanca, en sus pies calzaba unos tacones altos color negro. Su mirada era la misma y también su sonrisa, talvez lo diferente en ella seria que estaba un poco triste y que a lado de ella estaba un hombre que no amaba. No quería verla, no quería que su corazón fuera flechado nuevamente por Cupido, no volvería a cometer el mismo error y su corazón ya no la quería, amaba demasiado a su "Principito" para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, porque con ese beso había dado un paso enorme para su amor.

* * *

><p>CORAZÓN<p>

Musculo interno que late constantemente…por ti.

Siete letras, una palabra, un sentimiento.

Razón por el cual me enamore de ti, ya que latía demasiado.

Está lleno de color rojo, rojo de amor.

En mis venas y arterias corre el amor por ti.

Si llegara a morir por ti, mi corazón dejaría de latir por ti y dejaría de funcionar mi cuerpo. Tú llegaste a mi vida, tocando mi corazón.

**(ESTE POEMA LO HICE YO, NO SE ATREVAN A COPIARLO)**

Este sería su último poema en escribir, no tenia mas hojas en su cuaderno y tenía que hacer tarea, era muy disciplinado en la escuela, eso era a causa de la disciplina que Winry le dejo a Edward. Se había acostumbrado a las cosas que ella le había enseñado desde que era su tutora, cuando se fue siguió al paso de la letra todas sus enseñanzas.

-Edward mi señor- interrumpió Joshua.

.

-¿Qué paso su majestad Joshua?-

.

-¿Qué crees?- lo dijo con mucha felicidad tanto que se le salieron las lágrimas.

.

- ¿Qué onda contigo? Primero estas feliz y después te pones a llorar, estás loco.

.

-es algo maravilloso lo que tengo que decir- lo dijo con más alegría.

.

-¡ya se! Aprobaste tu examen de matemáticas-

.

-no es exactamente eso, es algo mejor-

.

-no lo sé, dímelo-

.

-¡Roy Mustang, escribió un libro de poesía, no es genial, escribe maravilloso!- Edward no se lo creía, pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto.

.

-te voy a matar, estás loco ¿el escribió ese libro no será otro Mustang?- Joshua se reía tras la reacción del muchacho-

.

-no seas idiota, es el mismísimo Roy Mustang que conocemos y eso no es todo-

.

-¡hey jovencito, más respeto! , entonces es el mismo que conocemos y ¡eso no es todo! , que más sigue-

.

-¡está dedicado para ti!- Edward soltó una carcajada que casi toda la escuela lo escucho.

.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y se puso rojo.

.

-es obvio: en la portada del libro puso tu firma solamente cambio la mariposa y puso un corazón y la mayoría de los poemas habla de las mariposas, ¿el sabe que te encantan las mariposas?-

.

-no tengo ni idea, pero realmente no importa, yo… lo amo y él lo sabe como su palma de su mano-

.

-no lo puedo creer por primera vez dices que lo amas, ¡que bonitas palabras!-

.

-¡ya Joshua estamos derramando mucha miel-

.

-no importa, como me encantaría haberlo grabado y dárselo a él maestro de Literatura-

.

-ya deja de molestar y no le digas lo que escuchaste pronunciar de mi boca- se puso rojo.

.

-está bien no le diré nada, aunque lo dijiste como un chiquillo-

.

-como sea ¿que paso con tu examen de matemáticas?- se tranquilizo y se puso serio.

.

-pues que quieres que pase ¡no cambies de tema tan rápido!-

.

-¡ya no quiero hablar de ese tipo, me lo quiero quitar de la cabeza, estoy harto!- lo dijo gritando y de sus ojos salió un liquido cristalino.

.

-tranquilo, te contare de lo del examen de matemáticas- lo dijo riendo y haciendo que Edward también riera.

.

-espero que sacaras un 6 o 7 por lo menos, te esforzaste mucho-

.

-saque un 7.5, gracias a mi esfuerzo, ¿Cómo me vas a premier?-

.

-¿Qué quieres que te alabe o que te ponga un altar o qué?-

.

-no tampoco inventes, otra cosa: cómprame un libro-

.

-ya se cual quieres el de Roy Mustang, ¿y… como se llama?-

.

-eres muy inteligente, se llama pequeño corazón- se le quedo viendo.

.

-muy bonito el titulo, creo que lo leeré, pero no lo sé- se quedo pensativa.

.

-anímate a leerlo, yo solamente he leído uno, que es realmente hermoso-

.

-como tú digas, está bien lo buscare en la librería y lo comprare para los 2-

.

-¡genial! , por eso te quiero-

.

-ya, ¡mucho amor no!-

* * *

><p>La librería estaba abierta, las enormes puertas de vidrio transparentaban los múltiples libros, de todos los temas posibles, casi en la entrada reposaba una mesa. En ella una señorita atendía amablemente a las personas que iban a llenar y a explorar sus cabezas de imaginación. Adentro de esta unos estandartes de libros de todos los tamaños: chicos, grandes, medianos, miniatura, largos y anchos. Las personas que se encontraban adentro, eran de todas las edades, algunas estudiaban, otras reían talvez por que su libro era de chistes o de adivinanzas, otros lloraban porque sus libros eran de drama. Edward le gustaba estar en ese lugar, se sentía tranquilo y relajado, normalmente se quedaba todos los días ahí.<p>

* * *

><p>-vámonos Edward, van a cerrar la libraría y yo quiero mi libro-<p>

.

-hay mocoso, ¿Cómo sabes que tengo dinero?- lo miro.

.

-tú eres uno de los príncipes más ricos de aquí- se rio a carcajadas.

.

-estás loco, yo soy uno de los más pobres y ¿que no se supone que aquí están los príncipes más ricos?-

.

-si claro, ándale vámonos- dijo Joshua-

.

-no tardaremos mucho o nos vamos en taxi-

.

-no yo quiero ir caminando, sirve que bajo un poquito la pansa-

.

-¿pero estas como esqueleto? , bueno como tú quieras-

* * *

><p>La librería se encontraba abierta y en la entrada había una fila enorme, ¿Por qué había tanta gente ahí? Los chicos entraron entre la fila, Edward le pregunto a una señorita que estaba en la fila: ella contesto que el libro de Pequeño Corazón se estaba vendiendo como pan caliente. Los 2 quedaron sorprendidos, ¿sería muy bueno el libro?<p>

.

-¿estás seguro de que quieres ese libro Joshua?-

.

-lo quiero en mis manos ahora mismo-

.

-estás loco, yo no me voy a quedar todo el día-

.

-¡por favor su majestad!- le rogaba cono un niño berrinchudo.

.

-mmm, deja pensarlo-

.

-piénsalo bien, tienes 5 segundos- durante esos segundos lo pensó muy bien, el también tenía curiosidad por él.

.

-ok, está bien-

.

-¡genial, gracias!-

Durante un buen rato, esperaron. En ese tiempo veían a personas de todas las edades, la mayoría eran jóvenes de secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, todas ellas gritando de la emoción y una que otra llorando. Edward pensaba que para que fuera su primera vez sacando un libro: le estaba hiendo muy bien a Roy, normalmente en sus clases era admirado por todos. Su forma de hablar con los jóvenes, leer muy bien y sin trabarse, escribir muy bien que la mayoría le entendía, eso creía Elric que lo haría triunfar en su libro. Tenía era un gran misterio ese libro: ¿Para quién estaba dedicado?, ¿y si fuera para él, realmente lo amaba?

.

- Edward ya casi llegamos, solo faltan 2 personas, ¡que emoción!-

.

-¿Joshua que tal si ese libro no es lo que esperamos?-

.

-¿te digo la verdad Elric?-

.

-dios mío y ahora que tienes que decirme-

.

-solamente e leído unas cuantas páginas de este y creo que el libro está dedicado para ti con todo su corazón-

.

-eso no importa realmente, pero algo me llama la atención del libro- dijo el peli-rubio-

.

-entonces espera a que llegue nuestro turno- dijo Joshua.

CONTINUARA..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN ESCRIBIR, TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER EN LA ESCUELA. A POR CIERTO, QUE ONDA CON USTEDES YA NO COMENTAN A TIEMPO PENSE QUE SE LAS HABIA TRAGADO LA TIERRA: POR ESO RETRACE MI HISTORIA. PERO NO IMPORTA LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE COMENTEN. ME DESPIDO. **

**BYE I I**

** V**


	10. 2 PARTE: MALDITOS RECUERDOS

2 PARTE: MALDITOS RECUERDOS.

Por fin entre sus manos, aquel libro que en el estaban escritos grandes misterios. Edward lo miraba de afuera, una portada que parecía que decía todo lo que contenía: un libro de un corazón a lado de una rosa alrededor una rama de espinas, esa era su firma, pero uno la original, se preguntaba ¿Cómo la pudo hacer idéntica?. Atrás no venia nada lo que le parecía curioso, ya que normalmente escribían de que trataba, ya que normalmente escribían de que trataba el libro, pero de seguramente lo encontraría en el prólogo. Las primeras hojas estaban en blanco a continuación una hoja que decía "Para mi mariposa, mi Principito" , lo que le parecía chistoso y a la vez sentía que esa frase le decía que realmente lo amaba que lucharía por su amor, esa frase le gustaba mucho. Hojeando más el libro seguían diversos poemas: de amor, desamor, alegría, enojo etc. El que más le llamo la atención fue este:

LIBRO DE CORAZÓN

Un libro escribí para ti, con todo mi corazón.

Cada verso, estrofa y línea inspirada en tu… belleza y sonrisa que contagia a todas las personas.

El amor no tiene fronteras, lo demuestro con este libro.

Este corazón jamás estará dolido, me conformo con leer lo que amo y admiro de ti.

El amor no tiene fronteras eso me quedo claro al momento que te vi.

Las horas pasan rápido y este sentimiento aumenta.

Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista.

Todos los días pensaba como te demostraría mi amor, porque tu no que fijabas en el.

Al fin encontré la solución, un libro dedicado para ti.

Espero que lo quieras como yo a ti.

Claramente el chico le entendió, era como una llamada de atención, ya que decía que realmente lo amaba pero que no sabía como decírselo y que el libro estaba dedicado a él, pero eso claramente decía "espero que lo quieras como yo a ti". Era más que claro Roy lo amaba con todo su corazón, esta vez Joshua no se había equivocado, el libro estaba escrito con todo lo que sentía Mustang.

.

Leyó cada uno de los poemas con delicadeza, queriendo leer más, Edward se estaba enamorado de cada uno de ellos: como los escribía, como se reflejaba cuanto lo amaba. Esta vez estaba seguro de que los 2 eran el uno para el otro, su media naranja, su noche y su mañana, la luna en la noche y el Sol en la mañana al despertar. Su amigo lo veía realmente feliz, eso lo hacía contento y además de que se había quitado las vendas de los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados que no veían la verdad de su amor y que había sufrido. Pero ahora brillaban de felicidad ya que sabia la verdad de que aquel hombre que lo había flechado desde que llego.

* * *

><p>Después de tantas emociones encontradas, el lunes pasó tan rápido que Edward ya estaba en su clase de Literatura, su clase favorita y su maestro que más admiraba. Quería hablar con él , ¿pero como lo haría? . Se despertó rápidamente, por un momento se distrajo viendo la ventana que daba al patio, escucho que alguien le hablaba.<p>

.

-Edward, despierta ya acabo la clase- era Joshua que lo intentaba despertar.

.

-¿Qué?- se despertó después de 10 minutos.

.

-que ya acabo la clase, vámonos-

.

-a si, vámonos perdón- dijo Edward después de bostezar.

.

-¿Qué no dormiste?-

.

-si pero…- lo interrumpió Joshua.

.

-estabas pensando en Roy- el chico se sonrojo.

.

-exacto, lo amo tanto que ya no dejo de pensar en el- antes de poder salir del salón interrumpió Mustang.

.

-perdón Joshua, puedo hablar a solas con Elric-

.

-si claro, con su permiso- salió su amigo del salón.

.

-¿hay algún problema maestro?- pregunto el joven enamorado.

.

-no ninguno, es que… todavía sigues distraído ¿Qué te pasa?-

.

-lo único que me pasa es que la persona que amo siempre a estado enamorado de mi y no me había dado cuenta- se le quedo viendo.

.

-¡qué bien! … - interrumpió Edward.

.

-maestro parece que usted también esta segado-

.

-¿Por qué?

.

-porque… yo lo amo y perdón por no decirle la verdad- se puso rojo y estaba avergonzado.

.

-mi Principito ¿a penas te vas dando cuenta?- sonrió el mayor.

.

-estaba segado yo creía que estaba enamorado de otra persona-

.

-me alegro de que supieras la verdad-

.

-después de 4 meses, creo que me tarde-

.

-eso no importa- lo tomo de las manos, besándoselas.

.

-¿sabe cómo me di cuenta de que me amaba?-

.

-de seguro por el libro, ¿no?-

.

-exacto, escribe realmente hermoso-

.

-gracias, pero eso fue gracias a ti, a el amor y admiración que te tengo-

.

-maestro, usted escribe genial, no necesitaba de inspiración a mí-

.

-eso crees tú, pero me sirvió de algo tu amor-

.

-eso ya no importa y quería decirle que lo admiro y que lo quiero mucho, no importa si nos descubren me da lo mismo, me gustaría que todo el mundo lo supiera- lo grito, ya que desde mucho tiempo lo tenía oculto.

.

-yo también te admiro Edward eres un chico inteligente, ¿estás seguro de que quieras que todo el mundo lo sepa, incluyendo Winry?-

.

-no lo había pensado antes, Winry no debe de saber esto, si no se rompería nuestra Alianza y puede ser que su reino declare guerra al mío, si es que tengo- lo miro preocupado-

.

-lo que deberíamos de hacer: es que este amor sea secreto, si es que no quieres que halla problemas- lo acarició del cabello.

.

-si creo que eso tenemos que hacer y una última pregunta, ¿usted me quiere de verdad?- lo miro hacia sus ojos negros profundos.

.

-cherie, je suis amoureuse de toi (cariño, yo estoy enamorado de ti)- lo miro también, a lo que le contesto.

.

-cher, je ne vivre sans toi (querido, yo no puedo vivir sin ti)-

NO MÁS

No más…preguntas.

No más… miradas.

No más…sonrisas.

No más…celos.

No más…citas a escondidas.

No más… cartas.

Solo un… te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO? A MI ME ENCANTO, POR FIN DESPUES DE 9 CAPITULOS, CREO QUE YA ME HABIA TARDADO: NO IMPORTA, USTEDES COMENTEN Y NO SE TARDEN.**

**BYE 8^)**


	11. FELICIDAD

CAPITULO 7: FELICIDAD.

Ella llegaría en pocas horas, Roy se encontraba nervioso: vería a Riza después de 1 año, en ese tiempo de sufrimiento, soledad, tristeza y desesperación. Por un lado quería verla y por el otro no, su miedo que se enamorara de nuevo era grande. Las horas pasaban, afuera del restaurante se veían personas que caminaban de a un lado a otro: niños, jóvenes, mujeres, hombres, etc. De pronto alguien abrió la puerta del restaurante, era aquella mujer; ojos color café, cabello rubio como el Sol. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera escotada azul marino, saludo cordialmente y lo abrazo, para Mustang fue el abrazo más largo de su vida.

.

-¿y cómo has estado Roy?- pregunto la señorita amablemente.

.

-muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?-

.

-igual, me siento mal por haberte dejado y no decirte la verdad, mi marido no me dejaba salir: odio estar con él y además me deja encerrada con llave-

.

-¿por qué no me hablaste de la verdad?, ¿tenias miedo?-

.

-lo único de lo que tenía miedo era de que me dejaras solita-

.

-pero si me hubieras dicho, yo lo entendería y tú sabes que nunca te dejaría-

.

-si ya lo sé, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo- agacho la cabeza Riza.

.

-necesito hablarte de otra cosa, es muy importante que te lo diga ahora- la miro, era el momento perfecto para hablar de Edward.

.

-creo que ya se de lo que me vas a hablar-

.

-eeh, me enamore de otra persona cuando tu no aprecias, así que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona en este momento, lo lamento, si ahora te lastimo-

.

-no me lastimas, me temía eso desde que me fui, créeme que no voy a impedir tu relación-

.

-entonces… ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- la toma de la mano

.

-si ¿Por qué no? Sería una bonita amistad- se sentía por fin en paz después de decirle la verdad.

.

-me alegra que lo hayas entendido, pensaba que siempre estarías como chicle pegado a mí, aunque te dijera la verdad-

.

-parece como si no me conocieras, ¿en verdad me creías como ese tipo de mujeres, que le ruegan a medio mundo?-

.

-no pero cualquier mujer enamorada haría eso y más, locuras y locuras- los dos se rieron.

.

-creo que ya se te olvido como era, no te preocupes yo te dejare libre, te comprendo-

Roy se sentía más tranquilo al haberle dicho la verdad a Riza, a lo que ella no se enojo y comprendió totalmente. Lo dejaría libre y no impediría esa relación que constantemente crecía y crecía con el pasar de los días y semanas. Este amor nadie lo separaría, eso lo juraba Mustang, su amor por él no se acabaría y lo amaría eternamente sin límites y nunca se le acabaría el amor.

* * *

><p>Otra fase para Edward acababa, ya no estaría más en 2 de secundaria, dentro de 2 meses serian sus vacaciones de verano y dejaría todos sus conocimientos de ese año en su cabeza y corazón, como aquella vez que conoció a Mustang. El pensaba que pronto cumpliría 15 años, la edad en la que la mayoría de Príncipes se casaban y cumplían con su Alianza, el esperaba la llegada de Winry para cumplir con esa misma promesa que firmaron hace poco, a la vez quería que esa promesa no se cumpliera: porque estaría lejos de su maestro preferido y prácticamente dejaría de ser un niño para convertirse en un Príncipe de la monarquía. A los Príncipes a partir de que se casaban dejaban su niñez para tener más responsabilidades, alguno de ellos seguía en la escuela y algunos la dejaban porque en su reino había muchos problemas. Trataba de no pensar mas en el asunto que lo aterraba día y noche, pero encontraba consuelo con Roy: aquel hombre que lo volvía loco, la mayoría del día pensaba en el.<p>

* * *

><p>SONRISA DE CARAMELO.<p>

Dulces sonrisas en tu cara se dibujan.

Mi corazón de chocolate se derrite por ti.

Tus dientes son de chocolate blanco.

Tus labios son de caramelo de menta.

Me gusta tu sonrisa parecida a la de un ángel.

En tu mundo todo es dulce.

No me gusta que llores porque tus lágrimas son saladas.

Y no me gusta porque tu mundo se nubla y salen algodones de azúcar gris.

Quiero que siempre sonrías.

Ahora se encontraba en la hora de la salida, pero no precisamente con Joshua, sino con Mustang: hablaban y hablaban, ¿Qué estaban tramando?

.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día maestro?- pregunto el pelirubio.

.

-muy bien Edward ¿y el tuyo?- contesto el mayor.

.

-excelente y lleno de alegría, como no sucede todos los días-

.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Roy.

.

-porque me sentía mal al no decirle que lo amo y ahora ya lo sabe, y usted me quiere y nos queremos- se rio el menor.

.

-yo te demostrare mi amor todos los días, no importa como: pero lo hare y podría decirse que me ¿consideras como… tu amigo, maestro o amante?- se quedo pensando el menor.

.

-buena pregunta… supongo que… en las clases usted es mi maestro y yo su alumno, cuando estamos juntos y que nadie nos ve somos amantes- seguía pensando.

.

-sí y no, tu como me consideras dentro de tu corazón y sabiendo lo que sentimos los 2- lo miro.

.

-entonces como mi amante- lo dijo con lo más profundo de su ser.

.

-nunca dudes que te amo y que nunca me alejare, aunque llegue Winry y nos separe- lo beso en sus labios: dejándolos rojos y mordiéndolo, lo tiro hacia los arbustos acorándolo. Intento desabrocharle su camisa del uniforme, pero el menor no lo dejo.

.

-Roy… por favor no aquí y no puedo hacer esto, por favor no lo hagas- le rogo

.

-está bien, perdón por este acto, me deje llevar por mi instinto malo- se levantaron de los arbustos.

.

-no te preocupes, alguna vez lo intentaremos, pero este no fue el momento correcto, además de que nos podían ver-tomo las manos de Mustang.

.

-no te preocupes, yo no te voy a presionar para tener sexo, todo se hará poco a poco, dominare mi instinto animal-

.

-de hecho me encantaría tener sexo, tú te preguntaras porque… te contestare, soy virgen-

.

-eso no tiene nada de malo y cuando estés preparado lo haremos y no te lastimare-

.

-gracias cherie (cariño)- lo beso el menor.

.

-pasando a otro tema ¿A dónde vas a ir de vacaciones?-

.

-no sé, tal vez me quede aquí, nunca mis padres (si es que tengo) vienen por mi y normalmente me voy al castillo de Joshua y me quedo algunos días-

.

-tal vez te lleve conmigo de viaje ¿A dónde quieres ir?- lo miro mientras caminaba.

.

-para empezar… como me vas a sacar, necesitas un permiso para que me saques o ¿me vas a secuestrar?- lo miro.

.

-es una buena idea, deja pensarlo, mi inteligencia está muy elevada así que lo resolveré- hiso una mirada de presumido el mayor.

.

-claro como tú digas: de seguro falsificaras los permisos y pasaras sobre todos los del Consejo Estudiantil ¿no?- todavía dudaba de las habilidades de Roy, Edward se preguntaba como lo haría, sería una tarea peligrosa.

.

-para eso te tengo a ti, como tu estas en el Consejo Estudiantil vas a sacar una copia de una de las originales y la vamos a falsificar-

.

-Roy ya sé que me amas, pero tampoco te pases, sabes que si llego a hacer eso me llegarían a sacar de la escuela y no te vería-

.

-si ya lo sé, pero yo te quiero llevar conmigo de vacaciones…por favor- miraba profundamente al menor, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

.

-está bien, pensare en un plan para que no nos descubran-

.

-gracias, bueno ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos-

.

-adiós, nos vemos mañana, pensare y pensare- se dieron un beso de despedida.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA, SI MES ESTAN LEYENDO: POR FAVOR COMENTEN, HABLANDO DE ESO; SIENTO QUE ME DEJARON SOLITA, NADIE A COMENTEDO Y YA TIENE UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA, SI NO COMENTAN ME PONGO TRISTE Y ME PREOCUPO Y ME PREGUNTO ¿A CASO YA NO LES GUSTA? **

**BYE (8**


	12. MISION IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 8: MISION IMPOSIBLE.

Entro rápidamente al Consejo Estudiantil, tomo el elevador y por fin llego a su parada final: en donde estaban los documentos más importantes, de donde tomaría el permiso y haría una copia. Alguien se acerco a él, tomándolo del hombro, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos, como si ya lo fueran a culpar.

-¿Edward estas bien?- pregunto su compañero Bryan.

.

-¡dios mío me asustaste!, no vuelvas a hacer eso- regreso a la normalidad el tono de color de Elric.

.

-perdón, tengo un aviso para ti del Presidente Alexander, quiere que vayas inmediatamente- lo miro algo confundido porque quería poner en marcha su plan aparte de que no sabía para que lo quería.

.

-está bien, voy inmediatamente ¿sabes para que me querrán?- dijo Edward.

.

-no tengo idea Príncipe de Príncipes- Elric lo miro enojado, no le gustaba que le dijeran así. Ya que lo hacían recordar que su noviazgo con Winry no estaba roto. Así le decían porque la familia de su prometida era una de las mejoras monarquías y era el mejor reino en todos los aspectos.

.

-por favor no me digas así, no me gusta- se tranquilizo el chico.

.

-está bien, joven Elric- se disculpo su compañero.

Nuevamente sentía los nervios como cuando llego por primera vez a la oficina del Presidente. El tenia algo especial que no se lo había contado a nadie; cuando pasarían cosas malas él lo sentía, esta vez sentía un presentimiento como anteriormente, solo que en esa ocasión ya había ocurrido algo mal. Trataba de controlarse lo mejor posible porque cada vez mas aumentaba el escalofrió en su cuerpo y su cara parecía un copo de nieve. El recorrido parecía lento y doloroso, se sentía mal, no entendía el porqué si hace unos momentos parecía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿Qué le haría Alexander?, ¿lo regañaría? , ¿Lo cambiaria de puesto a uno mejor?, ¿lo correría del Consejo Estudiantil? No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello, era doloroso y tormentoso.

.

Llegaron a la entraba de la oficina. Bryan lo dejo y le dijo que no se pusiera más nervioso que todo estaría bien y que tuviera cuidado, todos en ese lugar sabían que Alexander era capaz de todo hasta de lo inesperado. Giro la manilla de la puerta y empujo la puerta hacia dentro. Lo que vio no le gusto mucho: arriba del escritorio estaba una señorita besándose con el Presidente, parecía que en ese lugar subiría la temperatura. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para que no se dieran cuenta de que esta viéndolos, además tocaría la puerta porque no lo había hecho. Toco y adentro se escucho ruido y por fin abrieron.

.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Presidente, ¿quería verme?

.

-sí, claro entra- entro Edward.

.

-primero quiero presentarte a Karime, mi secretaria y mi esposa- ahora entendía: como ya eran esposos podían hacer ese tipo de escenas como la que vio.

.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Elric- creía que su jefe no tenia malos gustos, su mujer era un ángel.

.

-el gusto es mío, me llamo Karime, si quieres llámame Kari, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- salió y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

.

-te mande a traer Edward, porque necesito de tu ayuda- le dijo el Presidente.

.

-se puede saber el porqué- Edward tenía mucha curiosidad.

.

-necesitamos que cubras a alguien del 2 piso, está enfermo y no podrá venir por 2 semanas-

.

-está bien ¿Cuándo empiezo?- otra vez el niño curioso salía a la luz.

.

-para mañana-

.

-ok, vendré mañana desde temprano, si es todo me retiro, con su permiso- salió Edward.

.

-gracias- siguió el Presidente con sus asuntos.

.

No podía creerlo, solo por eso se sintió mal, era una estupidez, el no se sentía mal por algo así. Lo único malo de estar en el 2 piso era que se quedaban hasta las 12 de la noche y se desvelaría, le hartaba que se desvelara y que después no poder dormir: aunque escuchara música de cuna que se refiere para bebés y leyera todos los libros posibles no dormía y tendría que soportar 2 semanas. Lo lograría era su nueva meta.

* * *

><p>Faltaban 10 minutos para las 10, ese documento era muy importante para él: quería estar junto a Roy, no quería pasar las vacaciones aburridas como todas las demás. Este sería el único día en que tendría chance de hacerlo, por fin sonó el timbre de cambio de turno. Espero a que las 14 personas que se encontraban ahí salieran, rápidamente saco un documento original y lo fotocopio, lo dejo en su lugar. Todo salió como lo planeado, salió del 1 piso y se dirigió al cuarto de cámaras, tendría que poner otro video para llevarse el de aquel momento. Salió del cuarto y se dirigía al elevador cuando escucho que el Presidente hablaba con un chico y lo único que escucho fue que se habían robado nuevamente otros documentos y que ya eran varias veces que pasaba eso. ¿Quién se estaría robando los documentos? , despego su oreja de esa conversación y salió lento , Joshua se encontraba esperándolo porque Edward le tenía miedo a la obscuridad y a la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta noticia seria buena para los 2, el menor había conseguido el documento: solo para estar a lado de Roy, estaba parado afuera de la oficina de su maestro y toco. Abrieron lentamente y era el pelinegro que se había dado cuenta de que la misión imposible se convirtió en misión posible. Lo hiso pasar y se sentaron en la sala de la oficina. Edward hecho una mirada dándose cuenta de que había muchos libros de todos los tamaños, autores y temas.<p>

.

-Mustang lo conseguimos, no fue tan difícil hacerlo, pensaba que me descubrirían inmediatamente- lo miro profundamente.

.

-estaba preocupado mi Principito, sentía que era mucha responsabilidad y que no la cumplirías- lo acaricio de la cabeza Roy.

.

-ya lo sé, yo doy todo por las personas que quiero: incluyéndote a ti, porque te amo- se besaron, Roy empujo a Edward para que se acostara en el sillón, el menor no dijo nada y su maestro le desabrocho la camisa del uniforme, dejándolo en el piso: le beso el hombro dejándole una marca de su amor, el chico no se quedo atrás e hiso lo mismo con él. Elric sentía que eso llegaría a más y hablo.

.

-Roy por favor aquí no, nos van a escuchar y te correrán de la escuela y no quiero perderte-

.

-Mi Principito no te hare nada malo-

.

-Roy no más- se escucho que alguien toco la puerta, rápido el mayor dejo a Edward y abrió, era la secretaria del director.

.

-perdón Edward me tengo que ir y perdón por quererte violar, no era mi intensión-

.

-no te preocupes alguna vez- se lo dijo sonriendo.

.

-pero este no era el momento correcto, nos vemos- le dio un beso de despedida al menor.

.

-adiós, te quiero: nos vemos después- Edward se quedo más tiempo a hojear los libros que había en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA… (YA NO SE QUE DECIR) ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE LEER MI HISTORIA,POR QUE YA SE TARDARON EN COMENTAR. PERO NO IMPORTA YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO. LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN MAS INTERESANTES….**

**BYE (8**


	13. UN ÁNGEL SI ALAS

CAPITULO 9: UN ÁNGEL SIN ALAS.

Este horario a Edward no le gustaba, se desvelaba y no podía ver a Roy ni a Joshua, salía cansado y entraba igual o peor, por más que hiciera lo que fuera no se podía dormir y eso que apenas llevaba 3 días de 2 semanas. No creía aguantar tanto tiempo: así que hablaría con Alexander. Camino y camino hacia la oficina de El Presidente pero alguien lo detuvo.

.

-hola ¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo un chico alto, rubio, ojos color cafés. Edward voltio a verlo.

.

-quería hablar con el Presidente ¿se encuentra en su oficina?- el extraño lo miro.

.

-en este momento no se encuentra pero regresara en 2 horas, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-¿Quién sería que amablemente atendía al menor?

.

-regreso después, no te preocupes- dijo Elric con desconfianza de aquel tipo.

.

-perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Joel Blanck, soy el Subpresidente- dijo el tipo extraño.

.

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric, perdón por irme tan rápido, tengo mucho trabajo, adiós

.

-bueno, después nos vemos- Joel se despidió y siguió con su trabajo.

No podía ser posible, el Presidente no estaba y Edward quería descansar, pero no se daría por vencido lo buscaría e insistiría porque lo sacara de ese horario tan feo: que no lo dejaba dormir. Además se estaba arriesgando a que Roy lo dejara por otra persona, pero no lo creía capaz. Hablando de él, su libro se vendía cada vez más rápido y ahora se convertiría en el poeta más joven, creativo y guapo, el menor trataba de no ponerse celoso cada vez que una de sus fans locas lo interrumpía con un autógrafo, una foto, un beso y salía corriendo como un chivo que lo querían matar. En otras ocasiones preguntaban cosas un poco locas que en alguna que otra vez hacían reír a Ed, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo dormía?, ¿Cuántas veces iba al baño?, ¿Qué marca de condones usaba?, ¿Cuántas horas dormía?, etc. El no se sabía ninguna pregunta pero de algo si se dio cuenta… el mentía en todo lo que le preguntaban, tal vez para confundir a sus fans y que se pelearan hasta morir.

* * *

><p>Siguio el mismo camino que hace unas cuantas horas, esperaba que ahora se encontrara el Presidente: necesitaba hablar con el enseguida. Sentía que se iba a desmallar cuando llegara a su oficina, otra vez ese presentimiento invadía su cuerpo, no le haría casi y seguiría en pie hablar con él. Llego y toco.<p>

.

-pase por favor- dijo amablemente el Presidente.

.

-buenas tardes Sr. Presidente ¿puedo hablar con usted?- dijo tímidamente el pelirubio, pensaba que no le daría el permiso.

.

-si Edward, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- Alexander lo miro, se sentó en la silla Elric.

.

-e,e,eh… necesito que me cambie a donde estaba, es que no puedo dormir y como usted sabe soy tutor y a mi alumno no le puedo ayudar bien en los trabajos de la escuela- Edward casi le rogaba porque necesitaba descansar.

.

-tu alumno Joshua está bien en todas las materias y no tienes por qué preocuparte, y por el otro lado de que no duermes… está bien solamente cubre esta semana y la otra la puede cubrir otra persona, ¿algo más? –parecía que ahora alguien allá arriba lo había escuchado y le había dicho a Alexander eso.

.

-no, gracias por su comprensión, nos estamos viendo adiós.

.

-adiós- esa despedida del Presidente sonó fría parecía que algo no le había gustado.

Salió medio alegre, tendría que soportar 2 días más, pero lo soportaría a como fuera lugar ¿se tomaría miles de pastillas?, ni que estuviera loco para hacerlo, se calmaría aunque sintiera que el mundo entero estuviera en sus hombros todo el día.

* * *

><p>Ya era viernes, el ultimo día en que Ed trabajaría en ese horario difícil, se sentía mal y ya no podía mover los dedos por teclear o mover el mouse, sus ojos se cerraban y abrían: eso ya le estaba preocupando, no podía dormirse porque era el único que estaba en ese piso recibiendo los documentos. De pronto cayo rendido en el escritorio y poco a poco cerro sus ojos. Abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su escritorio pero seguía en el Consejo Estudiantil porque en el techo estaba dibujado el escudo de la escuela, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, ¿sería Roy quien lo recogió de su escritorio para dejarlo dormir?, miro para un lado y el otro: no vio nada y siguió durmiendo. De nuevo despertó y enfrente de él había una persona que apenas veía.<p>

.

Parecía que era alguien de la escuela porque tenía el uniforme. Intento pararse pero aquella persona se lo impidió, lo tomo de la mano y la beso ¿Quién sería?, abrió un poco más los ojos y para su sorpresa no era Roy era Alexander que lo miraba provocándole miedo, ¿Qué haría con él?. No se dio cuenta de que estaba amarado de las manos y pies, no se podía mover, esto era un sueño aseguraba Edward peo no lo era. El Presidente se subió en él, le quito la playera y no lo dejaba moverse: se dio cuenta de que tenía un moretón.

.

-¿con que ya no eres un niño?, parece que ya has sido tocado por alguien más, entonces no me preocupare por hacerte sentir placer y dolor al mismo tiempo- el menor escucho eso y creía saber lo que haría a hacer, afortunadamente tenia la boca libre.

.

-¡porque me vas a hacer eso! Yo no te hice nada, por favor déjame irme- suplicaba Edward

.

-no te dejare ir, hoy serás mi juguete- lo dijo deslizando su dedo sobre su pecho.

Acaricio su cabello dorado, siguió con su cara de ángel, lo beso pero Edward lo mordió dejándole una marca en el labio que sangraba poco a poco. Siguió más abajo: tocándole sus pezones y lamiéndoselos, el chico se aferraba al sillón intentando no llorar ni producir ningún ruido que saliera de su boca, Alexander lo mordía pero Edward no parecía excitarse lo único que quería era zafarse. Después de un buen tiempo el niño que jugaba con su juguete se canso y siguió más abajo, le quito el pantalón: encontrando su parte más sensible, lo despojo de sus bóxers y empezó a masajear lento su miembro, Elric se excito y de su boca salían gemidos que se combinaban con llanto. Recordaba las palabras y miradas de Roy que lo amaba mucho, no creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Su corazón latía rápido, ahora se sentía la persona más infeliz del mundo, en su cabeza se producía la pregunta del porque le hacía eso al mismo tiempo tenía el presentimiento de que nunca acabaría e tocarlo y además se sentía asqueado. Quería gritar pero nadie lo escucharía, Joshua lo estaría buscando en todas partes porque creía que ya era noche. Le había quitado su virginidad y con ello las alas de ángel que el tenia y que ahora ese tipo se las había arrancado y jugado con el sin parar. Eso no era lo peor él quería entregarse a una persona que realmente lo quería y amaba… a Roy.

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA, COMO SE DIERO CUENTA NO TODO VA A SER DE COLOR ROSA, AHORA LE PUSE AL CORAZON DE EDWARD UN POCO DE SAL, PIMIENTA Y LIMON, ESPERO QUE NO CREAN QUE SOY MALVADA, QUISE CAMBIAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA ESO ES TODO. POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS ME HARAN FELIZ.**

**BYE =)**


	14. 2 PARTE: UN ÁNGEL SIN ALAS

2 PARTE: UN ÁNGEL SIN ALAS

Seguía encerrado en esa habitación, que reflejaba tristeza y dolor, seguían amarrado: no se sentía nada bien, estaba adolorido del cuerpo por la culpa de aquel tipo que no dejaba de jugar con el. Intento quitarse las cuerdas de los pies y las manos, después de un buen tiempo lo consiguió, tomo su ropa y se vistió, miro el reloj dándose cuenta de que apenas eran las 12:00, parecía que Alexander había calculado todo para que nadie se diera cuenta. Corrió hacia la salida sin detenerse, recordando todo lo que había hecho hace unas cuantas horas, tenía que quitarse ese pensamiento de su mente, Joshua lo esperaría. Salió de ese lugar y su amigo ya estaba ahí.

.

-¿Qué tienes Edward?- le pregunto su amigo al verlo raro.

.

-nada, es que me vine corriendo- Elric se acomodaba su cabello y tocaba su corazón que sabía lo que había pasado, quería llorar pero no debía.

.

-parece como si hubieras corrido un maratón y tu llegaras en primer lugar- su amigo no sabía lo que había ocurrido así que se lo tomo en broma.

.

-deja de bromear y vámonos tengo mucho sueño- el pelirubio no estaba de buenas para una broma.

.

-como ordene su majestad- caminaron a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a su cuarto, rápidamente se metió al baño sin decir nada, Joshua lo miraba: pensaba que Roy o alguien la había lastimado, era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio y sin hablar. En el baño Edward recordaba como El Presidente lo besaba y mordía por todo su cuerpo, abrió la regadera y se metió a bañar. El agua le caía como sus ideas en su cabeza ¿Cómo le diría a Mustang la verdad?, ¿le creería?, ¿lo seguiría amando? Acabo de bañarse, se dio cuenta de que en su cuello, pecho, espalda y hombros tenia moretones que no sabía cómo los ocultaría, se peino su larga cabellera y se recostó en su cama.<p>

.

Se quedo profundamente dormido pero no del todo, tenía una pesadilla de nuevo con Alexander: el tipo que lo violo sin piedad, aunque le suplicaba como un niño. No podía demandarlo porque si lo hacía podía que lo sacaran de la escuela, su vos no sería escuchada. De pronto sentía que alguien lo movía para despertarse, era su amigo, mientras lo movía sentía dolor por los moretones que tenía en sus hombros, no quería que nadie lo tocara y se aparto de él.

.

-Edward, por favor dime que tienes o que te hicieron- le suplicaba Joshua.

.

-ya te lo dije Joshua, tengo mucho sueño por qué no e dormido en una semana- le grito fuerte que le dolió la garganta.

.

- entonces… porque tienes moretones- le dijo su amigo que se dio cuenta de aquello porque su camisa no estaba abrochada.

.

-¡eso no importa, me largo de aquí!- cerró la puerta dejando a Joshua sin hablar, su amigo lo dejo ir sin decirle nada.

* * *

><p>El pelirubio caminaba al jardín principal, mas en su camino… algo se topo: era la capilla de la escuela, la que la mayoría de los jóvenes acudía cuando las cosas empeoraban. Quiso ignorarla pero no pudo, entro respetuosamente y se persigno, sus padres adoptivos lo llevaban a la iglesia. Cuando llego a Golden World se le quito el hábito; porque sentía que nadie lo escuchaba allá arriba. Hace mucho tiempo el chico le había pedido a Dios que le enviara una señal de que en verdad existía, esa señal nunca llego y todavía la esperaba. Creía que lo que había pasado con el Presidente era un castigo por todos los pecados cometidos y por no creer en él.<p>

"Padre Nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre… Dios sabias que en algunas ocasiones me siento solo aunque alguien esté a mi lado, ya sé que no soy nadie para venirte a reclamar eso, lo único que necesito y si me lo puedes conceder… un amigo que me ayude con mi sufrimiento y dolor que me está matando, ya sé que tengo a Joshua conmigo: pero no creo que lo comprenda, se que lo primero que haría es hablar con Roy mas no quiero que se entere. Las cosas cambiaran como siempre… yo estaré solito y con este dolor que creo nunca sanara" rezo media hora, eso le sirvió para desahogarse y no enojarse con medio mundo como lo hacía de costumbre.

.

El chico seguía su camino hacia el jardín principal; el cual nadie visitaba, caminaba entre su dolor y pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, los días para el cambiarían de ahora en adelante. Tenía miedo de que alguien los descubriera o peor aun que alguien le dijera al director de aquella noche suicida. Llego y se recostó en el pasto, que lo hacían recordar que en su cuerpo había múltiples señales de agresividad, eso no le importaba, hace pocas horas había sentido más dolor. Recorrió el lugar, tocando la mayoría de las flores y rosas, eso hiso que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte por aquella experiencia horripilante y que su cabeza pensara en los hermosos pensamientos que escribía Roy a Edward.

* * *

><p>El sol despertaba a Elric: no se había dado cuenta de que era sábado, se levanto con cuidado, caminada a su cuarto. Todos lo veían con cara de extrañados, porque estaba en pijama, despeinado y caminaba algo raro, de pronto lo vio Joshua que lo cargo y rápidamente se lo llevo a la recamara. Lo recostó en su cama, acomodando sus esponjosas almohadas y tapándolo con las cobijas, solo lo miraba con enojo, además se preguntaba que le habían hecho.<p>

.

-Elric ¿Qué te hicieron? Por favor dime- le rogaba su amigo.

.

-no te lo puedo decir, solo t pediré una cosa… ve a la enfermería vas a traer alcohol, algodón y si ves por ahí maquillaje en polvo o corrector- Ed necesitaba eso para cubrir sus moretones.

.

- está bien, regresare lo más pronto posible- su amigo lo obedeció.

Corrió hacia la enfermería, espero a que la enfermera se distrajera, lo logro agarro todo e incluso encontró el maquillaje en la bolsa de la encargada. Corrió nuevamente hacia la recamara en donde el inocente niño lloraba.

.

-perdón Joshua por no decirte la verdad, créeme que se siente muy mal que te hagan algo así- Edward lloraba mares.

.

-no se preocupe su majestad… yo lo ayudare a salir de esto, aunque no me diga lo que tiene- lo abrazo pero lo lastimo.

.

-auch¡ por favor no me toques, tengo muchos moretones y me recuerdas a quien me hiso esto- no toleraba que lo tocaran un poquito.

.

-perdón, traje lo que me pediste- su amigo consiguió todo.

.

-gracias, me ayudaras a ponerme alcohol en los moretones y me los cubrirás con el maquillaje- el pelirubio creía que era lo mejor para cubrir sus heridas.

Edward se quito la camisa y el pantalón, Joshua le ayudo a sanar sus moretones, el estaba perplejo: en su cuerpo había mucho moretones y rasguños, parecía como si alguien lo adiara mucho e intentara matarlo de dolor. Después de una hora acabaron, su amigo no se quedaría callado.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO COMO CADA VIERNES, PERDON POR QUE MIS CAPITULOS SON MUY CORTOS PERO SIENTO QUE SE ME VA A ACABAR LA IMAGINACION, COMENTEN PORFAVOR. NO CREAN QUE SOY MALA.**

**BYE =)**


	15. RECUERDOS DEL AYER

CAPITULO 10: RECUERDOS DEL AYER.

El día era perfecto: el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban, Edward se levantaba como de costumbre para ir a la primaria, su mama adoptiva se encontraba preparando el desayuno y su papa arreglaba su maletín para ir a trabajar. Después de comer, los chicos salieron hacia su destino; el pequeño a la escuela y el señor a la oficina, pero no sabían lo que pasaría al regresar a su casa, el horario normal de Elric transcurría. Llego a su casa después de un día agotador de la escuela, toco mas nadie abría la puerta lo que se le hiso raro, pero recordó que en la maseta había una copia de la llave, la tomo y abrió, le grito a su madre pero no contesto.

.

Se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba: reposaba en medio del cuarto y a lado de ella… un mar de sangre, rápido el pelirubio abrazo a su madre que dormía profundamente y que nunca despertaría. Pronto llegaría su padre, se escucho el motor del auto, Edward salió pero… antes de poder saludarlo y decirle lo que le ocurrió a su madre, ya había recibido un disparo al corazón dejándolo tendido en la calle. El pequeño no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue correr a la calle y llamar a la policía, las cosa estaban raras, de pronto un señor lo agarro por atrás y le tapo la boca dejándolo inconsciente, eso es lo único que recuerda de aquel día tormentoso. Cuando despertó se encontraba en un cuarto o una oficina, recorrió el lugar y se dio cuenta de que era una dirección de una escuela, que se llama Golden World: él tenia entendido que era para Príncipes y Princesas, no tenía idea de que hacia allí.

.

Alguien entro, parecía ser el director y Edward no tardo en hablarle.

.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué le hicieron a mis padres adoptivos?- hablaba desesperadamente.

.

-escucha jovencito: yo soy Charly di Mont, el director de Golden World, la mejor escuela para Príncipes y Princesas, y no se mas de lo demás porque yo no te traje aquí, lo único que sé es que vas a estudiar aquí- eso le dijo el señor, mas el pelirubio sentía que había algo más.

.

-¡es que no sé que voy a hacer aquí, para empezar no soy un Príncipe, mis padres adoptivos no me dijeron que fuera eso!- el joven gritaba para que fuera escuchado.

.

-¡ya basta!, yo no sé nada de eso, yo no te traje aquí, te trajeron unos soldados de Armestri- el director estaba harto y se salió.

.

Edward Elric creyó que era un niño normal como todos los demás pero estaba equivocado: sus padres adoptivos le mintieron y ahora no sabía quién era en realidad, desde ahí surgió esa duda que desde entonces no ha sido contestada. Pasaron los días y nadie lo visitaba o veía, hasta que entro el director y como le había dicho anteriormente estudiaría ahí, le asigno una recamara y le dio su uniforme: un traje negro con franjas azules y una camisa con el escudo, ese uniforme era muy elegante. Después le mostraron la escuela que era inmensa y que tenía más de 500 alumnos, los salones eran hermosos y los cuartos eran para 2 personas.

.

En sus primeras clases no le fue bien, sus maestros se quejaban de que no ponía atención y que se saltaba sus clases, urgentemente decidieron que sería mejor que tuviera un tutor, eligieron a Winry Rockbell una princesa ejemplar sobre todas las demás y una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela. No tardaría mucho tiempo en que se hicieran amigos, algunos no lo creían porque su carácter era explosivo y más si los juntaban, poco a poco fue disminuyendo lo no aplicado de Edward: ya que su tutora lo había domado completamente y una que otra vez… amenazado. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que era el uno para el otro, casi inseparable y un día el pelirubio le pidió a Winry que fuera su novia y ella acepto, pero antes de dar el "si", tenían que ir con sus padres, sus padres aceptaron y rápidamente se firmo la Alianza que debía cumplirse cuando tuvieran 16 años.

.

Todo iba bien hasta que un día la escuela se dividió, todos inventaban cosas, los enamorados se alejaron y solo se comunicaban a través de cartas, en ese momento Rockbell no se encontraba bien de salud; esto no lo sabía Elric, se dio cuenta porque no respondía sus cartas y además no estaba en la escuela sino en su castillo con sus padres. Pasaron días y ella contesto le dijo que ya estaba mejor y que era necesario que se quedara porque nuevamente Envy estaba atacando a su aldea, el lo comprendió; solo le recordó cuanto lo amaba ero esto cambiaria…

.

-Edward despierta, su majestad- alguien lo despertó bruscamente.

.

-¡vaya, tan solo fue una pesadilla!- respondió el chico alterado

.

-qué bueno que despertaste, tenias media hora hablando solo y llorando- era Joshua que dormía a lado de él en otra cama.

.

-Joshua, sabes que te quiero mucho… necesito decirte la verdad, no creo quedarme callado para siempre…- lo interrumpió su amigo.

.

-no necesito saberlo, creo que ya lo sé y no me importa quien haya hecho eso, porque se las verá negras- su amigo planeaba una venganza.

.

-no lo hagas, con eso no solucionaras nada y otra cosa… no se lo digas a nadie ni a Roy – el pelirubio no quería tener problemas.

.

-está bien… ¿ya estás preparado para la clausura y a donde vamos a ir para tu cumpleaños?- Joshua trataba de alegrarlo.

.

-mmm… se me había olvidado, no creo salir a festejar ninguno de los 2, en la clausura veré al estúpido que me hiso esto y tal vez solo salga en mi cumpleaños, no lo sé porque… mi corazón se siente mal, está dolido y sin vida- a Edward si le afecto todo eso, en algunas ocasiones se quería hacer el fuerte pero no podía.

.

-mañana será otro día, será mejor que duermas, yo estaré cuidándote siempre- su amigo lo acurruco en la cama tratando de no tocarlo mucho. Joshua se comportaba como su madre: cariñoso, tal vez porque era su mejor amigo y no lo quería perder.

.

-kuyasumi (buenas noches)- Elric trataría de dormir lo mejor posible aunque no lo creía.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**ESPERO QUE NO SE HALLAN ECHO PELOTAS, ESTE CAPITULO TRATA DE LO QUE LE PASO ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA A GOLDEN WORLD Y LA RAZON POR LA QUE NO SABE QUIEN ES, ME REFIERO A QUE EL NO SABIA QUE ERA PRÍNCIPE PORQUE EL FUE ADOPTADO POR UNA PAREJA. SI ME ESTAN LEYENDO POR FAVOR COMENTEN. PERDO POR HACER LOS CAPITULOS TAN CORTOS **

**BYE =)**


	16. LAS ROSAS SE SECARON

CAPITULO 11: LAS ROSAS SE SECARON.

UN ÁNGEL SIN ALAS.

Aquella noche fue larga y la más horrible de mi vida.

Caí en la trampa de un cazador, como un niño con su juguete nuevo.

Creía estar soñando pero… era la dura verdad.

Ese niño no dejo de jugar conmigo.

Violo mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi mente.

Este ángel ya no tiene alas, nunca más volare a tu lado, tomados se la mano.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte, porque te estaba perdiendo rápidamente y no quería perderte.

Los sueños contigo desaparecieron.

No podía decirte la verdad: me dolería que lo supieras, sabiendo que tu querías ser el único.

Nuestro amor desde el inicio fue imposible, pero esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Solo pasaron 2 días desde aquellas noche llena de dolor y de odio, estar en esa situación se sentía raro porque… quieres decirlo o gritarlo pero no puedes, tal vez no sería lo correcto o porque sería traicionarse a sí mismo y dolería demasiado. Edward se escondía para que Roy no hablara con él, sentía que empeoraría las cosas, Joshua hacia lo mismo mas no lo lograba; ya eran 3 veces que le preguntaba y él decía que no pasaba nada, solo era que estaba nervioso por lo de la graduación. No lo creía, su corazón le decía algo más y se preguntaba so lo había herido o lastimado, al terminar su clase salió sin decir nada. Corto unas rosas del jardín, del color al que le gustaba al menor, se dirigió al área en donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Elric y Joshua, toco la puerta mas no fue necesario… estaba el dormitorio abierto.

.

-¿Edward, Joshua están aquí?- el mayor grito pero nadie contesto.

.

-hola maestro ¿Qué se le ofrece?- voltio y se dio cuenta de que era Alexander.

.

-solo venia a dejarle esto a Elric… pero creo que no está- Mustang sospechaba algo.

.

-yo venía por lo mismo, si quiere yo se lo puedo dar, lo esperare a que llegue…- El presidente no acabo de hablar y alguien lo interrumpió.

.

-¿ustedes 2 que hacen aquí?- Joshua los vio y les pregunto.

.

-venimos a buscar a Edward- los 2 dijeron lo mismo

.

-ninguno lo verá, el acaba de salir- eso dijo su amigo, en verdad si estaba pero se estaba escondiendo de medio mundo.

.

-está bien, lo veré mañana- esas palabras las escucho Ed sabiendo de que se trataba… del mismísimo Alexander.

.

-Joshua te dejo esto para que se lo entregues a "Mi Principito" y dile que lo amo- el mayor se fue.

Joshua entro y vio que Edward había escuchado toda la conversación desde su cama: estaba ahí todavía en pijama, despeinado y llorando, meciéndose como niño chiquito, le dejo las rosas a un lado de su almohada. Quería abrazarlo pero no podía, su amigo agarro un poco su cabello, Ed lo tomo de la mano alejándola: sabía que no podía ni debía tocarlo, desde aquella noche tenia fobia al tacto. No le quedaba de otra que verlo como se moría de dolor en la cama, el pelirubio no soportaba más y se paró de la cama dejando el cuarto, Joshua lo seguía, sus compañeros solo lo miraban e incluso lo vieron Bryan y Joel que estaban platicando. Esta vez no iría al jardín o a la biblioteca ¿A dónde se dirigía? Dejo a tras la escuela y tomo un taxi, Elric dijo "al parque Tsumi", en el camino no se menciono nada, su mejor amigo no sabía como demostrarle que también se sentía mal porque estaba viéndolo sufrir, con una mirada no decía nada y no podía tocarlo ni un poquito. El carro se detuvo y salieron, el pelirubio llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno que parecía que era en el que escribía poemas, se sentó en medio del parque y empezó a escribir a lo mejor le ayudaría a desahogarse, mientras hacía eso unas cuantas lagrimas mojaban su cuaderno, sin esperarlo… arranco hojas de este y las rompió, las junto y las quemo. Nuevamente regresaron, esta vez los vio Roy que se dio cuenta de que en su "Principito" algo había cambiado, los siguió mas ellos se dieron cuenta y aceleraron el paso dejándolo atrás, solo se escuchaba como Edward lloraba porque no lo quería verlo para que no supiera la verdad, entrando al cuarto Joshua rompió el hielo.

.

-Edward ya sé que no me dejas tocarte, pero te diré una cosa… me duele verte sufrir, que no quieras hablar con nadie y quisiera abrazarte como antes- lo dijo su amigo.

.

-Joshua… yo también quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo, siento que te voy a lastimar y perdón por no hablar contigo ni tantito- después de todo el pelirubio decidió hablar.

.

-lo único que quiero es que tan siquiera hables un poquito conmigo, porque siento como si no estuvieras aquí, y si llega Royo otra persona no los dejare entrar y siempre estaré a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas- Joshua dijo lo que realmente sentía.

.

-gracias por tu comprensión y tu apoyo, eres mi mejor amigo- Elric le sonrió.

* * *

><p>Ya era Lunes, el Sol tocaba el cabello rubio de Edward diciéndole que se despertara… pero no lo quería, tendría que ir al Consejo Estudiantil y eso incluía ver a Alexander, tal vez no iría y mandaría una carta diciendo que no podía asistir. Despertó, se baño y desayuno, ya estaba en clases, el dolor seguía mas se le estaba olvidando. Las cosas iban bien está que llego al salón de Roy en donde recibía Literatura, lo encontró hablando con el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil: el pelirubio solo tomo asiento y miraba que se reían sin parar, Alexander salió porque se le hacía tarde para su otra clase… además no debía estar ahí porque estaba en otro grado. La clase empezó y termino como siempre, Mustang se quería acercar a su novio mas sus fans lo interrumpieron con su firma, el los ignoro y lo siguió alcanzándolo y robándole un abrazo por atrás, el mayor no sabía que no toleraba el tacto y Ed se voltio y le dio una cachetada para que lo dejara, su maestro no lo entendía si no le había hecho nada, rápido se libero y corrió dejándolo sin hablar y triste. Su alumno se estaba comportando algo raro, lo alcanzaría en su cuarto. Llego y toco parecía que todavía no había llegado… pero se le ocurrió hacer algo, sentía que si estaba ahí, grito y le dijo "Edward ¿Qué te hice para que me dieras una cachetada? Perdón si te hice algo sin darme cuenta, lo siento con todo mi corazón, nos vemos después… te quiero mucho", el mayor se retiro. Y exactamente Elric si estaba en su cuarto solo que no quiso abrir para no tener que hablar con el, lo de la cachetada lo hiso por impulso: no quería que nadie lo tocara porque llegaba a su mente imágenes de Alexander tocándolo sin parar. Lo lamentaba pero tenía que separarse de Roy, no lo quería herir y creía que era para los 2 sería mejor, las rosas que le había dado estaban a punto de secarse, las tomo y las puso en un jarrón.<p>

* * *

><p>La noche llego y Joshua esperaba a que el pelirubio terminara la carta que sería llevada al Consejo Estudiantil, escribía que no iría por un par de días, lo único que esperaba es que no se le ocurriera ir a su dormitorio y sacarlo en pijama para ir a trabajar. Para que no ocurriera eso Edward no dormiría en el dormitorio, dormiría en el jardín central: su amigo le dijo que era una locura y que aceptara que se durmieran los 2 ahí, lo pensó y se le hiso buena idea, mientras el entregaba la carta Elric sacaría las cobijas y las almohadas y lo esperaría. La carta se acabo de redactar, Joshua fue rápido al Consejo Estudiantil: llego y busco al Presidente, la recibió y no dijo nada, pero al parecer si hablaría "dile a tu tutor que está bien, yo buscare quien haga su trabajo" no muy convencido su amigo salió corriendo. Se acordó de que no había sacado todas sus cosas para dormir y desvió su camino, Alexander fue al dormitorio donde estaba su presa pero nadie abrió y creía saber donde se encontraría Edward… en el jardín central. Todavía no llegaba a su destino cuando vio al pelirubio, Ed corrió pero lo alcanzo acorralándolo y su amigo no podía ayudarlo porque estaba en los edificios.<p>

.

-¡maldito seas! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo el pelirubio al Presidente.

.

-nada, solo vine a buscarte para confirmar que te sientes mal para que yo te curara tus heridas- le dijo el maldito que lo lastimo.

.

-¡no te necesito, así que quítate de encima de mí!- lo dijo Ed, pateándolo para que no hiciera algo mas con él.

.

- tu eso crees… pero yo soy parte de ti, de tus pensamientos y sueños, miedos y es mas de tu corazón- lo dijo Alexander, metió su mano debajo de su playera.

.

-¡Joshua ayúdame, ayúdenme!- el pelirubio gritaba, mas su amigo no llegaba… de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba.

.

-¡Alexander, déjalo en paz, ya basta!- era el Subpresidente, que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y corrió hacia ellos, aparto al presidente de el menor.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, TUVE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER EN LA SEMANA. EL POEMA ES MIO, ASI QUE SERA MEJOR QUE NO LO COPIEN O PÍDANME PERMISO PARA COPIARLO.**

**BYE =)**


	17. 2 PARTE: LAS ROSAS SE SECARON

2 PARTE: LAS ROSAS SE SECARON.

-¿tú qué haces aquí Joel?, porque siempre te metes en mis planes- El presidente se enojo con él, la atmosfera se lleno de dudas.

.

-¡ya estoy harto de que hagas con las personas lo que quieras, no seremos más tus juguetes!- lo dijo con enojo, el clima cambiaria de frio a tenso, las dudas seguían apareciendo.

.

-¿Edward estas bien?- por fin llego su amigo, que sentía como el pelirubio temblaba de miedo y estaba a punto de llorar.

.

-si…- Elric no sabía que decir, se encontraba en shock por escuchar esas palabras que no entendía.

.

-ya me voy… vámonos Joel nos esperan- Alexander dio una orden al Subpresidente, pero no hiso caso- está bien te espero en mi oficina y llega rápido.

.

- Gracias Joel sin ti yo estaría muerto- Edward recuperaba su aliento y sus latidos descontrolados, hiso una reverencia como signo de su agradecimiento.

.

-no tendrás que preocuparte mas, solo te aconsejo que no estés cercas de él, te diré una cosa que tendrá que quedarse entre nosotros 3: Alexander hace lo que quiere con El Consejo Estudiantil e incluso manipula a medio mundo- Joel lo dijo con misterio y rareza a la vez, provocando duda entre los 2 menores.

.

-ahora entiendo su majestad, ese tipo te hiso eso…- el pelirubio lo interrumpió- no hagas nada por favor Joshua, el es capaz de todo, no quiero que te lastime- su amigo se preocupaba, no quería que alguien más saliera lastimado.

.

-yo diría lo mismo, bueno creo que tengo irme, ¿crees que después pueda hablar contigo Edward?- ¿para qué hablarían?

.

-si claro, después nos vemos- el menor notaba que se veía algo tenso y que en su cara reflejaba preocupación, todavía en su mente escuchaba las palabras de Alexander.

.

-será mejor que nos vallamos, debemos llegar al jardín central, antes de que nos vean- Joshua no perdería más tiempo.

* * *

><p>El reloj de la escuela sonó: los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro como locos, Edward y Joshua se sentaban en el salón de Literatura, mientras ponían atención a su maestro Roy Mustang. El pelirubio trataba de no mirar mucho a su maestro, después de aquella cachetada que le había dado, el no sabía porque, es mas nunca se lo diría, ahora Roy recitaba una poesía como si se la dedicara a su amado.<p>

DESESPERDO.

Las calles están obscuras, me pierdo entre ellas.

Tú ya no estás y tu recuerdo se fue.

Estoy desesperado, triste, enojado y molesto.

Creo que he perdido lo único valioso de mi vida.

Sigo aquí llorando, ya empezó a llover, me siento a morir.

El corazón ya no late como antes: intensamente.

La lluvia cae sobre mí, como mis pensamientos de nuestro inolvidable amor.

Camino entre las personas, pero creo que me ven como un fantasma, porque no entienden lo que siento.

Al inicio de nuestro amor, parecía perfecto pero… esto se acabo.

Cada uno seguirá con su camino: tú con tu camino de felicidad y yo con mi camino de muerte y desesperación.

Elric entendía perfectamente la poesía, lo que le daba a entender era que el se sentía mal y triste porque eso que los unía desapareció, el pelirubio quería salir de ahí pero no podía, esas palabras lo herían porque no sabía qué era lo que en verdad pasaba. Joshua lo miraba, veía como sufría e intentaba no reflejarlo, pero no podía, de sus ojos salía un líquido cristalino que caí al cuaderno borrando las letras. De pronto su amigo separo y quiso decir algo, mas Edward lo agarro de la mano sentándolo: el tampoco soportaba ver a su amigo muriéndose con cada palabra que salía de la boca del maestro. Roy no se daba cuenta que lo lastimaba con cada palabra, oración, verso y estrofa que decía. En comparación… sus compañeros si se daban cuenta y comentaban que había terminado, ellos sabían que eran amantes desde hace 2 meses, el amor ahora se convertía en dolor. Antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera estallar y decir cosas que no debía, el reloj sonó y salieron, mas esta vez no se irían tan rápido.

.

-¡Edward necesito hablar contigo… te necesito!- el maestro estaba arrepentido de corazón por haberlo herido.

.

-maestro, usted no necesita hablar con él, después de haber hecho lo que hizo- su amigo lo defendió, necesitaba hacerlo porque él vio lo que le pasaba y no quería volverlo a ver.

.

-usted y yo no tenemos de que hablar, le pido perdón por hacerlo hecho ilusiones de un falso amor, todo acaba aquí y no quiero volverlo a ver- lo lamentaba pero era lo mejor para los 2, tal vez pasaría el tiempo y tuvieran vidas nuevas, el mayor vio como su amado se alejaba poco a poco como su amor.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba metido en su cama; sin comer y sin decir nada, solo llorando, Joshua estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, esperando a que su amigo hiciera algo, pero quería estar encerrado en un cuarto de 4 paredes y con su mejor amigo que lo apoyaba, aunque sea estando cercas de él.<p>

.

-Edward… ¿no quieres algo?- Joshua esperaba una respuesta y tardo en contestar.

.

-no gracias, no necesito nada- el niño estaba berrinchudo, no quería que lo molestaran ni que le diera el Sol en la cara.

.

-tengo una idea ¿Por qué no recorremos la escuela como cuando estábamos en primero? Y después vamos por un helado ¡va!- su amigo trataba de animarlo y sacarlo de esa cama que lo atormentaba, sabía que en su corazón existía un rayito de el otro Edward que quería salir.

.

-está bien, solo déjame cambiar y peinarme, no me tardo- era un milagro que aceptara a demás no le afectaría distraerse un rato.

Empezaron su recorrido, iniciaron con el jardín de la entrada: que en el había rosas de todos los colores del arcoíris, ha si se fueron con todos los jardines de la escuela, recordando cuando estaban en primero y nada les importaba, sus sueños de pequeños seguían en pie. Terminaron de recorrer la escuela, ahora irían por un helado doble de chocolate con vainilla que sanaba cualquier corazón herido, los chicos se sentaron en suave y largo césped del parque, Edward tomo las piernas de Joshua como almohadas. Después de no abrazar a su mejor amigo, el pelirubio lo abrazo con las fuerzas que todavía tenía y Joel le correspondió con un beso en la frente.

LLUVIA DE DOLOR.

El cielo llora en este momento, ¿Por qué será?

Porque tú te fuiste sin pensar que me destrozabas el corazón.

Todos los días el cielo se cubre de una manta gris, el Sol tiene miedo de salir con su esplendor.

Pareciera que el cielo sabe que tú te alejaste de mí.

Cada que me acuerdo de ti, el cielo me acompaña con sus lagrimas.

Los rayos iluminan mi camino obscuro y lleno de dolor.

Aunque el cielo y yo lloremos. Tú nunca… regresaras.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PERDON POR HACER ESTE CAPITULO TAN CORTO, CREO QUE TENDRE QUE HACER ALGO PARA QUE SEAN MÁS. Y TAMBIEN PERDON POR NO HABERME DADO CUENTA DE QUE LOS DIALOGOS NO SE LES ENTENDIA, LA VERDA NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA. LA PERSONA QUE ME ENVIO ESE COMENTARIO: LE DOY GRACIAS POR HABERMELO ACLARADO, PORQUE NO SABIA SI IBA BIEN O MAL, NO ESTOY ENOJADA CON ESA PERSONA AL CONTRARIO, ****BYE =)**


	18. ALGO MÁS

CAPITULO 12: ALGO MÁS…

El atardecer estaba diciendo adiós, la noche llegaría con sus miles de estrellas y planetas resplandecientes, Joel caminaba entre los muchos alumnos que había en la escuela: algunos lo saludaban a otros los ignoraba. Anteriormente le comento a Edward que quería hablar con él, los 2 se verían en el jardín central a las 9 de la noche, a esa hora no los verían. Ya estaban reunidos: en el lugar solo se escuchaba el ruido del viento, todo estaba en calma… parecía que no estaba los 500 alumnos y que habían salido de contrabando de la escuela. El Subpresidente tenía que hablar con Edward porque era necesario y urgente, tal vez esto cambiaria los cosas como las veía el pelirubio.

.

-Elric, lo que tengo que decirte es importante y eres el único que lo sabrás a nadie se lo he dicho, creo saber lo que paso contigo y Alexander- escucho esas palabras y por un momento se quedo tieso, pensaba que nadie lo sabía.

.

-no te preocupes, creo que ya lo sabe toda la escuela, así que ya no me importa mucho… bueno si, me preocupa que lo sepa el Director- ese era su único miedo.

Joel conoció a Alexander cuando estaban en 1 de secundaria, en ese tiempo todavía no se hablaban aunque estuvieran en las mismas clases, después de un tiempo: Alexander se integro al Consejo Estudiantil, como todos empezó desde abajo, no pasó mucho tiempo y lo ascendieron a Presidente. Lo que la mayoría sospechaba porque el anterior en ese puesto era su primo, cuando estaban por acabar las vacaciones de pascua, a Joel le llego una carta que era del Consejo Estudiantil y solo pasaron 2 días para que prestara sus servicios. Desde ese momento el Presidente tuvo interés por el nuevo; empezaron a tener comunicación, almorzaban juntos y se sentaban juntos en las clases. El nuevo se enamoro del Presidente, un día Alexander fue a la habitación de Joel… le pidió que fuera su novio, el acepto pero… no sabía lo que en realidad le esperaba más adelante. Cumplieron 3 mese de ser novios, El Presidente le tenía una sorpresa a su amado, lo mando a llamar: le tenía una propuesta o un trato, lo ascendería a Subpresidente pero tenía que darle algo a cambio, mas nunca le dijo que exactamente, solo le susurro al oído "nos vemos en tu cuarto hoy en la noche". El niño no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería ese tipo, lo sospechaba pero no lo creía, en sus ojos existía una venda que no lo dejaba ver. En el cuarto estaban completamente solos: se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, el Presidente lo miro y lo beso, su corbata salió volando y la camisa era desabrochada lentamente. Ahora estaban en la cama completamente desnudos, la lujuria y el pecado del amor seguía subiendo a cada movimiento, gemido y acaricia. La noche no terminaría ahí, Alexander tomo su chaqueta y saco una cajita… la abrió y le coloco un anillo que adentro tenia grabado el nombre de los 2, eso era sorprendente,¡ un anillo de matrimonio!

.

El Subpresidente no lo acepto y le dijo que necesitaban conocerse más, que sus padres no lo aceptarían, en la escuela se rumoraba que Alexander ya tenía una Alianza con una princesa llamada Karime y que en poco tiempo seria su boda. Joel no quiso preguntar porque creía que en esa noche había demostrado que en verdad lo quería e incluso se quedo a dormir con él, 3 meses más tarde el Presidente dejo de hablar con el Subpresidente y solo hablaba con él para asuntos del Consejo Estudiantil, ahora Joel estaba solo y con un enorme dolor en su corazón. Paso una semana y el Subpresidente entro a la oficina de Alexander, lo que vieron sus ojos comprobaban que los rumores eran ciertos. El Presidente le presento a Joel a su prometida, no dijo nada y se retiro, lo único que hiso fue darle el anillo, lo coloco en su chaqueta a escondidas. Ese mismo día en la noche ellos hablaron; terminaron con su noviazgo y Joel le dijo que porque nunca le dijo la verdad, lo entendería, mas nunca respondió.

.

Estar en el Consejo Estudiantil se convirtió en un martirio y en un dolor constante, veía como su ex novio y Karime se divertían, realmente lo amaba, se acostumbro pero ahora no estaba enojado o triste, les deseaba que su matrimonio durara mucho y que fueran felices. Llego su primo, cuando eso sucedió… hizo que Alexander se convirtiera en una persona diferente, de ser amable, bondadoso y amistoso con los demás, cambio a ser una persona odiosa y se enojaba fácilmente. También con su esposa sucedo lo mismo: la golpeaba y Joel no tardo en darse cuenta, no solo él se dio cuenta, medio mundo lo notaba. Antes de eso no era mujeriego, después se le hizo una costumbre, a cualquiera que lo veía atractiva o atractivo los violaba, todo eso sucedía en el Consejo Estudiantil a altas horas de la noche. El Subpresidente trataba de advertirles a los demás o protegerlos pero estos caían en su trampa maldita. Eso no era lo único, cuando empezó Alexander a ser Presidente se empezaron a perder documentos de la nada, todos creen que él se los robaba para adulterarlos o fotocopiarlos e incluso decían por ahí que su primo y él lo hacen para tener más poder sobre los demás y la escuela. El director no sabe nada, los del Consejo Estudiantil lo esconden por miedo, aunque están personas en la noche se siguen perdiendo documentos y lo más curioso es que son de Príncipes y Princesas con fama en la escuela o en su familia, normalmente ellos tienen mucho dinero.

.

-¿por eso querías hablar conmigo?- se mostraba confundido con esa conversación que lo había sorprendido.

.

-se lo quería decir a alguien pero no sabía a quien, después de lo que pasó… creo que eras la persona correcta para decírselo y que no lo divulga- ese secreto se quedaría muy bien guardado, Edward era muy discreto.

.

-lamento lo que hizo Alexander, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- el menor cruzo los brazos y se agacho.

.

-no te preocupes, no tardo en sanar mi corazón, en poco tiempo me casare- no dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada y con una autoestima elevada.

.

-me alegro que no te afectara tanto como a mí, siento que me voy a morir cuando despierto- al contrario él se encontraba mal y pensaba que no se recuperara tan pronto.

.

-no te des por vencido, ya sé que es difícil pero tienes que creer en ti mismo y no pensar en ese día y dejarlo atrás, sino lo olvidas dolerá mas- útiles conejos del Subpresidente, tal vez le haría caso, era cierto, el pasado se quería en el olvido.

.

-trato de hacerlo pero no puedo, es mas nadie me puede tocar- solo pensaba como saldría de eso.

.

-pero tienes muchas personas que te apoyan, por ejemplo…tu amigo Joshua y Roy- no tenía idea de lo que paso el otro día, el ya había terminado esa relación.

.

-estas equivocado, el maestro de Literatura ya es pasado, en una de las clases se paso de la raya y me lastimo- todavía lo lamentaba pero era lo mejor.

.

-perdón no lo sabía, bueno… creo que me voy ya es noche y voy a madrugar-se retiro pronto.

.

-no te preocupes tu ve a dormir-el también tenía sueño.

En el camino Elric recordaba los dulces recuerdos de su relación con Roy Mustang: al inicio fue… un sentimiento raro, después abrieron sus corazones y al último todo se disolvió como cuando se va la primavera, tal vez por algo se había topado con el…como una lesión o aprendizaje. Ahora dejaría el pasado y viviría el presente con cada día nuevo que estaría lleno de alegría y sorpresas, había recuperado su confianza en él y su autoestima aumentaría. Al menos algo le daba gusto que por fin de 1 año se graduaría y pasaría a 2, creía que ese sería su mejor año y que le haría mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO, CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO QUE EL OTRO, Y CREO QUE ES MÁS INTERESANTE. SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN FELIZ.**

**BYE =)**


	19. BAJA AUTOESTIMA

CAPITULO 13: BAJA AUTOESTIMA.

Ir al Consejo Estudiantil tal vez no sería lo mejor, pero Edward tenía que hablar con el Presidente aunque no le gustara, renunciara definitivamente, no podía estar en el mismo lugar que ese tipo sabiendo que le puede hacer más cosas peores. Otra cosa que le aterraba era que en verdad se estuviera robando los documentos y que se creyera que Alexander se los estaba robando, la pregunta es… ¿para que los quería?, y hay una coincidencia: cuando el llego por primera vez al Consejo Estudiantil exactamente ese día se robaron unos documentos. Sin más ni menos llego a la oficina con las manos y cuerpo temblorosos, sintiendo que se moriría porque su corazón latía a mil por hora, sin perder más tiempo toco, abriendo pero no era exactamente Alexander.

.

-buenas tardes ¿se encuentra el Presidente?- Elric lo miro con temor e inocencia.

.

-regresa en 5 minutos, mi nombre es Esthefan, soy su primo- un chico alto, cabello castaño y ojos negros.

.

-mi nombre es Edward Elric, mucho gusto- en su cabeza resonó las palabras del Subpresidente.

.

-con que tu eres el famosísimo Edward Elric, el que siempre gana el 1 lugar en los concursos de Literatura y nadie más te gana- el ambiente se lleno de tención y miedo

.

-y… usted es el que siempre gana en los concursos de Literatura pero en Preparatoria ¿algo así o más o menos?- el menor se defendió respondiéndole.

.

- estas en lo correcto, cuando acabes secundaria te esperan cosas diferentes en la Preparatoria, así que ten cuidado y cuídate- las palabras iban y regresaban sin parar.

.

-no te preocupes, ya se cuidarme solo- seguía respondiendo con inteligencia.

De afuera se escucho ruido, parecía que se acercaban a la oficina a toda prisa, se escucho la voz de Alexander y Joel. Al menos le daba gusto que alguien estuviera a su lado para que no le hiciera algo, abrieron la puerta.

.

-hola, parece que ustedes 2 ya se conocieron- al menor no le agradaba esa voz tan feliz.

.

-te estaba esperando, entonces decidí hacerle compañía- ellos seguían platicando cómodamente.

Por un instante Elric dejo de escuchar aquella conversación y se centro en el Subpresidente que estaba muy serio y parecía que le trataba de decir algo o advertirle con su mirada, no sabía que exactamente le quería decir, se acerco a él y le dijo en el oído "sal de aquí lo antes posible, corres peligro estando con estos 2" El Presidente y su primo se dieron cuenta de que estaban hablando a escondidas.

.

-Sr. Presidente me tengo que retirar, perdón por no quedarme más tiempo- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta… cuando Alexander lo detuvo y cerró la puerta con llave.

.

-no intentaras escaparte y si intentas gritar nadie te escuchara porque hay una junta y no será aquí, el pelirubio miro a Joel y se dio cuenta de que Esthefan lo tenía en el sofá.

No podía hacer nada estando encerrado y con nadie afuera para salvarlos, no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo que quería el Presidente. Su confianza de nuevo se perdería y su autoestima bajaría de eso estaba seguro, ya no podría recuperarla de nuevo. Alexander lo agarro de la cintura para llevarlo a otro sofá, tomo sus manos y pies para amararlos, mientras le quitaba la camisa marcando sus labios en el, lo mismo hizo abajo: su miembro ya se encontraba erecto, empezó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, tomándolo como un juguete. Lo voltio y lo besaba dejando marcas en su espalda, se posiciono de modo que sus nalgas estuvieran al aire libre, el miembro de Alexander entro, los gemidos no cesaban, lo embestía sin parar y de pronto se corrió dentro de él, no paso mucho tiempo para que sus cuerpos se cansaran después de 1 hora. Cambiaron de posición; El Presidente estaba sentado y Edward se encimo en el, colocando su orificio en su miembro, hacia movimientos de arriba abajo, el mayor tomaba su pene y tocaba sus pezones para conseguir una mayor excitación para los 2. Elric ya estaba cansado y decidió hablar "Alexander por favor hay que parar, ya me canse, te lo suplico", este no hiso caso y tomo su cadera para que lo hiciera más rápido.

.

Joel y Esthefan se lamian sus miembros, uno arriba y el otro abajo, el Subpresidente parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso: no lloraba como lo hizo Edward y no intento salir de la oficina si ya sabía lo que sucedería, eso lo confundió, nunca le comento que fuera esclavo de ellos y que ya fuera violado. Ahora el que mandaba era Esthefan, lamia la punta del pene de Joel y masajeaba sus testículos haciendo que sus gemidos fueran largos, tomo su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, algo le susurro al oído, besaba y besaba sus labios que se encontraban temblorosos, eso ya era amor convertido en todas sus fases incluyendo lujuria. Esto era cada vez más raro y confuso, nada comparado con una historia de drama, suspenso o amor, la mano del mayor recorría delicadamente el rostro de Joel y con sus dedos trazaba un camino en sus labios, la cara se le ruborizo, sin pensarlo se abrazaron: de sus ojos salieron unas cuantas lágrimas. Tomo su mano y la beso, el primo recargo su cabeza en su hombro, sus manos estaban unidas.

.

Alexander se canso de ver que aquellos se tenían afecto, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al otro, tomo de la muñeca a su primo a la fuerza y lo acorralo en una esquina de la oficina, le planto un beso a la fuerza y después… le dio una cachetada que lo tiro al piso. El Presidente los miro y salió sin decir nada, Joel ya se encontraba a lado de Esthefan. Elric seguía espantado y recuperaba el ritmo normal de su corazón, no lo pensó mucho y se acerco en donde ocurrió el accidente, el Subpresidente lo miro y le dijo "perdón Edward, después hablare contigo, ahora necesitas salir de aquí inmediatamente antes de que lleguen los demás" el pelirubio tomo sus cosas y cerró la puerta. Al salir se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando, corrió entre la multitud y no se detuvo, parecía ser una carrera hacia la muerte, ¿Cómo se iba a recuperar de nuevo?, no lo sabía, mientras corría las lagrimas no se quitaban y el dolor permanecía intacto, esta vez no haría a su cárcel de 4 paredes, ni al jardín central.

.

La capilla se encontraba como siempre: en silencio y misteriosa, el pelirubio entro respetuosamente y se inco enfrente de la imagen del "Creador", empezó a orar y a rezar, en el era raro, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ya estaba harto de la situación en la que estaba; Joel se preocupaba, Roy no sabía lo que pasaba y lo había herido, Joel era una víctima más del tipo loco, Esthefan es el primo del presidente y quien sabe que mas, Alexander es el villano en esta historia y… Edward la víctima, que mas pasaría para que fuera feliz y alegre como siempre. Esto lo tomaba como un castigo… tal vez si no hubiera conocido a Roy seria el mismo de siempre, pero no le echaba toda la culpa a su maestro, también se echaba la culpa por enamorarse de alguien que no conocía, "el peor pecado del mundo…es el amor" se dijo a sí mismo, por un momento pensó en suicidarse, mas sabía que si hacia eso… se haría directo al infierno y entonces se sentiría mal porque las plegaria mandadas al cielo no servirían.

.

La puerta de la entrada rechino, no quiso mirar, ya no le importaba lo que dijeran de el, si era malo o bueno, se despidió respetuosamente y se levanto, alcanzo a sentir el hombro de la otra persona.

.

-Edward espera necesito hablar contigo- aquella voz le parecía conocida y se detuvo, sintió que su corazón dejaba de trabajar.

.

-salgamos de aquí, no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso Joel- lo siguió.

.

-Edward ya se que estas confundido, perdón por no contarte lo demás, pero no creía que fuera importante decírtelo- se arrepentía de corazón y como lo dijo tal vez no era necesario decirle esa parte de su vida, ya que la había olvidado.

Cuando Alexander termino con él, un día llego su primo Esthefan, se quedo varias horas en el Consejo Estudiantil: los presentaron, entre ellos había mucha química, desde ahí el primo se enamoro de Subpresidente, mas este no le correspondía, porque sabía que el Presidente haría cualquier cosa para separarlos. Joel no creía realmente su primo lo hubiera cambiado totalmente a Alexander, porque él era lindo, amable e incluso atento, rápidamente desecho de su cabeza eso. Al terminar las clases, el presidente estaba adentro del cuarto de Joel, sin pensarlo lo violo varias veces lo que lo convertía en su esclavo, su primo no sabía nada de eso, pero se entero, hablo con él y le dijo que le convenía que ya no fuera más el esclavo de Alexander y le pidió que fuera su esclavo. El Subpresidente acepto sin pensar que llegaría a enamorase totalmente de él y que serian amantes. Antes de que firmara la Alianza con su futura esposa, Joel lo pensó y pensó: le escribió una carta a su amante, explicando lo que pasaba, mas no le contesto, de llego un telegrama de Esthefan diciendo que estaba viviendo en España y que no sabía cuándo llegaría. El estuvo medio año sin su amor, decidió olvidarlo porque pensaba que nunca regresaría. Sin pensarlo él hizo una visita inesperada en el Consejo Estudiantil o sea ese mismo día que los 4 estuvieron encerrados él en cuarto. Cuando le susurro al oído le dijo "te amo y nunca me iré de nuevo a España", esa era la primera vez que le decía eso. Por eso Alexander estaba celoso, desde que Joel era el esclavo de su primo lo dejo en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA, PERDÓN POR ACTUALIZAR UN POCO TARDE, TENGO MUCHAS QUE HACER: TALVEZ PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA ACTUALICE EL VIERNES, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, SIGAN COMENTANDO.**

**CORAZÓN DE DRAGON DORADO =)**


	20. ¿Y NOSOTROS QUE?

CAPITULO 14: ¿y nosotros qué?

MUÑECO DE TRAPO.

Me acaricias con tus mentiras.

Tus palabras de amor rebotan en mi conciencia, sabiendo que esto no es posible.

Mi corazón ya no late por amor, sino por miedo y tu egoísmo.

Ya no seré más tu muñeco de trapo, que te desquitas con él y lo dejas en un rincón.

Me canse de tu juego, en donde tu ganas y yo pierdo.

El cuento de hadas se acabo.

Seguiremos con nuestro camino.

Yo me librare y tú dejas de jugar con este muñeco de carne, huesos y sentimientos.

Salía de su casa como zombie: ojeroso, cansado, sin ánimo ni aliento para seguir vivo, si es que a eso se le llamaba estar vivo. Llegaba al colegio Golden World y hacia sus pasos lentos, su corazón latía pero no por lo mismo, a veces sentía que su cuerpo no estaba presente y que no tenía ningún motivo al que ir. Tal vez tenía razón, prefería estar acostado en su cama comiendo un kilo de chocolates sin parar, abrazando su almohada y llorar amargamente. Pero no era así: aunque Edward hubiera cortado con Roy, para el mayor seguía girando igual el mundo y nunca se detendría, tenía un plan en mente, escribiría un nuevo libro, esta vez no sería de poemas… sino una novela, casi como la historia de amorque ahora estaba viviendo, incluso ya había escogido el nombre "Ten cuidado con el mundo de los mortales", empezaría a escribirla en pocos días. Ya empezaba la época de lluvias, en esta temporada seria la graduación: el pequeño niño que conoció no sería el mismo, entendería mejor las cosas, se defendería solo, desarrollara su inteligencia y sus deseos de ser adulto seguiría.

.

Aun no lo comprendía bien las cosas, que fue lo que hizo para que se alejara definitivamente de el, sabía que una que otra vez se le había pasado la mano, mas no era para tanto. Otra cosa que paso y aun más extraña era que Joel tampoco le quería decir lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward, tenía entendido que ya sabía que eran novios desde hace tres meses, solo había una razón para que estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, lo quería proteger, prácticamente era como su hermano mayor: lo protegía con garras y dientes. Eso lo tenía pensando mucho, ¿Qué pasaba en realidad?, por un momento cerro sus ojos y dejo de pensar en eso. Dulces sueños… escuchaba la voz de Elric "te amo, te extraño, no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito a mi lado", su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, era él estaba seguro, esa voz dulce y tan pacifica, su risa y su sonrisa de un niño pequeño. Despertó, mas a su alrededor todo estaba intacto, el maldito trafico seguía, el reloj marcaba las horas, el televisor estaba apagado, la ventana estaba abierta. Tomo su almohada entre sus brazos y se echo a llorar, hoy era su día libre pero iría a la biblioteca, eso lo haría para librarse un poco de sus sentimientos y ese estrés que se cargaba. El reloj de la plaza marco las cuatro y media, tomo el tren hacia el centro, en el camino pensó que libro tomaria, tal vez seria "miénteme de nuevo" o "porque te fuiste", ambos hablan de la típica pareja que por alguna razón sus manos se dejaron de tocar y sus miradas no tenían claro el camino, era obscuro y lleno de dolor. El tren se detuvo, bajo y se figo que la gente caminaba derecho sin ver a sus lados, sin que les importara las demás personas, para el significaba que estaban enojados, estresados o que simplemente tenían problemas que no los dejaba en paz. Ahí se encontraba la puerta de la biblioteca: grande y de vidrio, que reflejaba los diferentes libros, por coincidencia se topo con su libro que de hecho estaba en descuento, no le importo y siguió buscando entre los pasillos; algunos no los conocía y los cogía y otros eran casi clásicos imperdibles. Tomo asiento en uno de los enormes sillones que lo hacían ver minúsculo, empezó a leer casi sin parar mas no se concentraba del todo, eso era raro, normalmente en sus lecturas se concentraba es más ni se paraba para desentumirse las piernas, algo lo perturbaba o molestaba, no se sentía cómodo del todo. Sin pensarlo llagaron sus fans locas a interrumpirlo, otra cosa peor no le podía pasar, llegaron más y más todas esperando lo mismo, un autógrafo. Ya sabía que tenía fama y una que otra persona decía que era un egoísta total, lo que era falso, eso lo demostraba ahora, atendía a cada una de ellas aunque no tenia animo de hacerlo.

.

Puso manos a la obra, de nuevo se dedico a leer, ahora seria lento para tratar de imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los personajes principales. Rápidamente se acordó de Edward: aquella cara hermosa, ojos preciosos, cabello suave y brillante, su carácter a veces explosivo y aquellos besos que llenaban su vida. Por un momento sintió que su corazón dejo de latir, ahora lo entendía por eso no se podía concentrar, el recuerdo de su ex –novio seguía vivo como si nunca hubiera muerto. Ya estaba harto, se paro del sillón, iría a buscar a Joshua, tomo un taxi lo más pronto posible, miraba los diferentes carros y arboles que se le topaba en el camino. Salió del taxi casi sin decir adiós y gracias, camino entre los diferentes pasillos viendo como sus alumnos lo veían con extrañeza: seria por su cara de enojo y que de sus ojos brotaban líquido cristalino. Sin pensarlo se topo con Joshua mas este lo vio y se echo a correr desenfrenadamente, no duro mucho tiempo solo 2 min, lo alcanzo tirándolo al piso sin dejarlo levantarse, vio su cara y se compadeció de él. Lo puso de pie.

.

-Perdón Joshua… pero necesito hablar contigo, ya estoy harto de la actitud de Edward, ¿Qué esconde?- el mayor grito desesperado como si su corazón se salieron de su pecho, su voz se escucho como un eco.

.

-Lo siento maestro pero no soy la persona correcta para decírselo y si quiere sacárselo a mi amigo será muy difícil, en este momento no se siente capaz para hablar con usted-esas eran las palabras correctas que a su amigo se le habían ocurrido, pero sabía que el insistiría, lo pensaría y tal vez el lo podía ayudar.

.

-¿Por qué no me puedes decir, es algo malo o que hice para se alejara de mi?- su alma ya no resistía por tanto dolor, en un momento u otro se le ocurriría robarse a su ex novio y sacarle la verdad.

.

-Está bien, se lo diré, porque a mí también me duele verlo así: sin sonreír, sin pronunciar alguna palabra, verlo que todas las noches no puede dormir y que llora a escondidas, créame que lo que le diré no será agradable y tendrá discreción, que si se lo digo será porque tal vez usted pueda ayudarlo-confiaba plenamente en que su maestro lo ayudara con sus traumas y que terminarían por siempre.

.

- Juro que no le diré a nadie y que lo ayudare a salir de esto como sea aunque tenga que arriesgarme- el viento soplo y el ambiente se calmo.

No sabía cómo decírselo pero empezaría desde el inicio, era un día normal y común, el se había ido a su taller de Literatura como siempre y Edward entraría al Consejo Estudiantil, mas esta vez lo cambiaron de piso estaría en el segundo que eso significaba que estaría a altas horas de la noche. Ellos quedaron que se verían a las doce en la entrada del Consejo, cada uno se fue a hacer sus deberes que les correspondían. Pasaron las horas lentamente, para entonces el peli-rubio ya estaba harto de ese horario porque no podía dormir bien, cerro sus ojos y despertó en otro cuarto. Lo único que sabía era que todavía seguía en el Consejo, creyó que Roy lo había recogido para descansar un poco: pero se equivoco, alguien lo tenía acorralado y lo haría suyo sin piedad, no se sabe cuántas horas estuvo ahí. Ese día fue el peor de su vida. Antes de que dieran las doce el pequeño ya estaba liberado, sin pensarlo más se vistió y corrió hacia la salida, cuando llego su semblante era diferente, su sonrisa se borro. Varios días lo vio que estaba extraño y sin pensarlo le dijo la verdad aunque no del todo, nunca le comento o menciono quien le había hecho eso, dos o tres semanas más tarde lo volvió a violar, para ese tiempo ya tenía en sus manos el control de sus miedos pero eso se termino, regresaron de nuevo con más fuerza que nunca. Existían varias razones para que nunca le dijera la verdad… porque lo amaba y porque quería que fuera el único en tocarlo, mas las circunstancias no lo dejaron.

.

-Eso era lo que escondía, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ¿pero porque lo hiso y quien fue? Esa persona es un maldito, esa persona no tiene nombre y le valió lo que Edward sintiera, ¡es un maldito, lo odio, lo quiero matar!- es su mente rebotaban las malditas ideas, que no dejaban que su corazón latiera con normalidad, se inco y se echo a llorar.

.

-Maestro Elric lo necesita mucho, no se debe poner así, en su corazón existe un pequeño rayo de luz que me dice que lo sigue amando, incluso en sus sueños lo ve y lo seguirá amando para siempre- esas palabras lo habían convencido totalmente y era lo que exactamente lo que pensaba

.

-Necesito verlo ahora, no me importa si me quiere ver o no, esto se debe aclarar en este mismo instante y además le diré que ya lo sé- se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y se paro dispuesto a hacer lo que se propuso, hablaría con él como fuera

.

-Es que… no creo que lo quiera ver ahora y hay otro problema: si sabe que yo le dije me va a matar y no me hablara- sin darse cuenta le estaba hablando al viento, Roy se había marchado sin responderle, no lo detendría porque ellos necesitaban hablar seriamente.

En los pasillos ni un alma se encontraba, el viento soplaba, lejanamente se escuchaba las voces de los alumnos y maestros, su corazón caminaba como locomotora. Aprovecharía ese día para hablar con Edward, aunque fuera a través de la pared, lo único que esperaba era que se lo encontrara en su dormitorio y que siguiera sintiendo lo mismo. Debía apurarse porque su recorrido no sería corto y cruzaría el jardín principal; la biblioteca, la cancha, la dirección y los edificios. Vaya camino que le esperaba pero valía la pena hacer tanto recorrido casi sin descansar. Sonó el timbre del segundo recorrido eso era un milagro tal vez ahora si se encontraría a él peli-rubio con labios de cereza y ojos dorados como los rayos del Sol. Fue poco tiempo el que se conocieron y eso bastó para conocer habilidades, miedos y metas, todavía recuerda que a Elric le daba miedo besarlo en los labios después no dejaba de besarlo, aquellos labios eran embriagantes como el chocolate. En sus primeras clases pensó que el chico era como el típico Príncipe pero se equivoco, no era egoísta o arrogante y su corazón era puro como el de un niño pequeño. Aquellos tiempos eran inolvidables y los conservaba en su memoria, nunca se olvidaría de ellos, llego al edificio de color blanco: subió las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, atravesó el pasillo y toco a la última habitación. Se escucho ruido adentro, alguien se asomo a la pequeña ventanilla; un ojo dorado, cabello rubio, si era el… Edward, sin creerlo cerró la ventanilla.

.

-Edward se que estas ahí, ya no tienes porque esconderte, ya lo sé todo, en verdad lo siento- el mayor esperaba una respuesta, su corazón latía rápido, tan solo escuchar su voz le parecía perfecto

.

-Roy… eso ya no tiene importancia, lo pasado pasó y la verdad es que me da miedo que me vieras o que me besaras sabiendo lo que paso- se sentó enfrente de la puerta, escuchando la voz de la persona que amaba, como niño chiquito cruzo las piernas y llevo sus manos a la barbilla.

.

-Pequeño no tengas miedo, nunca te haría algo malo o que tu no quisieras, tu estarás protegido conmigo, me gustaría que en este momento estuvieras a mi lado, ¿todavía tienes miedo?- el ambiente se pinto de color rojo y rosa, por fin hablarían, esa pregunta era casi una trivia.

.

-Eeh… tengo miedo de que me lastimen o que se enteren aunque creo que ya se enteraron, ese es mi único temor y de que vuelva a pasar de nuevo- la temperatura del cuarto bajo, a su cabeza llego esos recuerdos terribles.

.

-¿Cuándo serás el mismo de nuevo?, extraño ese niño que explotaba con su carácter, imaginario, risueño, inteligente, amoroso, amable, espero que sea pronto. Te tengo un magnífico regalo de cumpleaños- ya nadie se acordaba de su cumpleaños número 15 incluyéndolo a él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo más o menos 3 meses en silencio y sufriendo en las noches.

.

- E hecho todo lo posible para no estar así pero… me hunden mis recuerdos y no veo claro el camino hacia el sendero de la luz, mi camino es obscuro e incierto, no creo tener un feliz cumpleaños, ni yo me acordaba, ese día será como uno normal: sin regalo o pastel- ese día ya no existía en el calendario para él, esta vez no se festejaría nada de nada.

.

-Tranquilo para eso estoy yo, te ayudare como pueda, es mas ya sé que voy a hacer, tengo una amiga que puede ayudarte… es psicóloga su nombre es Riza Hawkeye, ¿aceptas?- no sería mala idea que una profesional lo ayudar a salir de esa cárcel mortal.

.

-No estoy seguro, déjame pensarlo…- lo interrumpió el toque del timbre, ya era hora de que Edward regresara a sus clases.

.

-Creo que me tengo que ir, ya no te interrumpiré después hablare contigo, adiós- antes de irse se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta, se dio media vuelta y miro aquellos ojos dorados que lo enamoraron, Elric también lo miro y en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa, esa era una buena señal.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA, PERDON POR DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO, TENIA MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER. BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS OTROS, ASÍ QUE DISFRUTENLO Y COMENTEN POR FAVOR, YA ME DI CUENTA DE QUE YA NO ESTAN COMENTANDO. DE REGALO LES DOY LA DIRECCIÓN DEL CANAL QUE HICIMOS YO Y UNA AMIGA EN YOU TUBE( CHEQUENLO EN MI PERFIL, EL VIDEO ES DE VOCALOID)**


	21. LA PIEDRA EN EL CAMINO

CAPITULO 15: LA PIEDRA EN EL CAMINO.

Tomo el teléfono, marco el número que siempre se supo de memoria, no se acuchaba ninguna voz, en su mente decía que debía estar ahí, porque sabía que ella siempre tenía pegado el celular a su bolso derecho. Intento de nuevo… nada, ya era raro: no era ni temprano mucho menos tarde, "Eureka" se acordó de que había salido de viaje. No podía ser posible… ese maldito viaje que había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, no debía de llamarle: tenía muy merecidas esas vacaciones, ¿ahora que debía hacer cruzarse de brazos y ponerse a llorar? Obvio que no. El celular empezó a vibrar, lo tomo entre sus manos y un aleluya salió de su boca, mas estaba equivocado no era ella, ese número no lo tenía identificado su celular, decidió colgar, no le importo quien fuera: lo único que le importaba era ayudar a aquel joven sin vida casi marchita como una rosa. Sin tener suerte se fue a trabajar, el día era un poco caluroso porque estaba cercas el mes de agosto, cuando el sol se pone más caliente y las rosas brillan con su gran resplandor. Se detuvo un momento a pensar; Edward ya cumpliría 15 años lo que significaba que un día u otro Winry llegaría y se casarían, tenía entendido que la Princesa había sido su primer amor o como decían por ahí… el más sincero y puro amor. Roy no interfería en su boda, el pelirubio debería decidir, eso a veces le preocupaba ¿con quién se quedaría?, ¿con su primer amor o con el de su maestro?

.

Movió bruscamente su cabeza diciéndose "ya basta", su mayor miedo era perderlo para siempre o que no lo dejaran verlo. Existían muchos obstáculos para llegar a su camino de felicidad, debían superarlos juntos. De tanto pensar, se le paso el tiempo, salió corriendo de prisa, su clase empezaría en poco tiempo. Sus alumnos ya estaban adentro del salón, antes de entrar, se acomodo el chaleco y su cabello, tomo aire y entro, algunos se sorprendieron: pensaban que ya no llegaría ni de chiste pero llego, empezó la clase. Sentía que alguien lo miraba, alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil quien lo miraba, no se le hacía raro porque todos lo miraban con asombro por la forma en que daba sus clases, mas esa mirada en especial era diferente. Otras veces había tenido platicas con el joven, para Mustang era el mejor de sus alumnos no excluyendo a su "Principito" , miro hacia los lados, se detuvo a mirar a Joel que parecía estar enojado y una que otra vez miraba a Alexander con un desprecio que se le notaba en los ojos… raro pero cierto. Los alumnos terminaron sus trabajos a tiempo, El Presidente fue el primero.

.

-Buenos días maestro, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- sus ojos brillaban de felicidad como nunca antes, ¿era uno de sus planes?

.

- Muy bien, joven Alexander, ¿y usted como ha estado?- el maestro estaba confundido, a caso tramaba algo o la peor de la situaciones… estaría enamorado.

.

-También bien, estoy feliz porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y voy a salir con Karime, parece que va a ser el mejor cumpleaños- no era exactamente que estuviera enamorado sino que quería su amistad a cualquier costo.

.

-¡Felicidades!, que tengas un bonito cumpleaños, discúlpame pero tengo que irme al otro salón- se sentía raro al estar con él y más cuando estaban solos, eso era sofocante y asfixiante.

* * *

><p>La joven se arreglaba su vestido color rosa, su color preferido, salió de su cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso del Castillo, todos ante su presencia hacían una reverencia. No esperaría más tiempo a enviar esa carta que era muy importante para ellos, la carta que cambiaria sus vidas, viajaría más o menos tres días sin parar, ese día se pondría su largo vestido blanco con su velo bordado. Adentro de la carta se escondía una hoja blanca con un toque de perfume, en ella estaba escrito que Winry llegaría pronto, más o menos antes de Febrero, al parecer las cosas por Armestri habían mejorado, sin pensarlo al último de la hoja estaba escrito el mes en que sería la boda: Marzo, a las doce seria la misa y el gran festín a las dos y media. Como antes había dicho la peli-rubia, ella ya tenía todo preparado con los mínimos detalles. Eso no le preocupaba porque era muy organizada. Además de eso, entre las múltiples letras escritas se encontraba una felicitación y un regalo pero… ¡todavía faltaba un mes y medio! Eso lo hizo porque después no le podría enviar un regalo. Era frustrante no estar a su lado el día de su cumpleaños, exactamente el quince, ese maldito numero que Edward ni Roy querían recordar pero era inevitable. La chica deposito la carta en el correo con la esperanza de que Elric la siguiera amando como lo hizo siempre.<p>

* * *

><p>Se concentraba en sus próximas clases que serian en una hora y media, el reloj marcaba y marcaba. Por fin de un buen tiempo tuvo espacio para comer porque como él decía " sin nada en el estomago no se puede pensar", esto lo hacía recordar que debía alimentarse bien para dar sus clases, todavía no encontraba a Riza desocupada, su teléfono se encontraba apagado y ya había intentado varias veces pero nada. Parecía que se la había comido una ola, pero sabía que se encontraba en un viaje de vacaciones, otra cosa que lo tenía preocupado era en la forma en que se comportaba Alexander que le encontraba similitud a la forma en que antes se comportaba Edward: y los 2 se veían felices ante la presencia del mayor. Ya se tenía que quitar de la cabeza esa idea pero era irresistible pensar que… El Presidente se estuviera enamorando de Roy, cuando pensaba en ello se le enchinaba la piel hasta la punta del último pelito, daría por terminado eso que lo molestaba o más bien que lo irritaba, pero como le diría a una persona que estaba enamorada que lo que sentía no era correcto porque en su corazón ya existía una persona y que no había espacio para otra persona más, ni el sabia como decírselo era complicado y a la vez podía lastimarlo. Tal vez decírselo no era la manera más correcta, esperaría a que se diera cuenta de que no le correspondía, ese plan no era muy mal para el porqué incluso si lo llegara a lastimar no se sentiría mal consigo mismo. Que rabia tener a tu lado a alguien que está enamorado de ti pero que tu no lo quieres lastimar o al revés, eso era muy común en las parejas actuales: uno está detrás del otro como su mascota fiel y sin darse cuenta se está hiriendo a si mismo porque la otra persona ni te pela. Lamentablemente así era el amor ciego acompañado con la locura y una que otra vez con la estupidez o tontería. Meterse con alguien enamorado no era tan fácil ya que esas personas se encontraban durmiendo en las nubes y no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían. Era muy grave este rollo asi que no le dio más vueltas al asunto, se dirigió a tomar su cuaderno donde tenía anotado el inicio de su novela, de hecho ya tenía anotados unos quince capítulos, lo que lo enorgullecía, pocos escritores eran los que avanzaban tan rápido ya que se decía que los que escribían en un largo tiempo eran los mejores, todo eso era un mito. No importaba que tanto te tanto se tardaran si no como lo escribieran: con los sentimientos que creían que sintieran los personajes, eso era más que suficiente. Ya no le quedaba más tiempo, así que dejo a un lado su cuaderno y tomo su portafolio, algunos libros, en verdad todavía faltaban treinta y cinco minutos para su clase, pero se sentía mejor estando unos cuantos minutos antes. Abrió la puerta y se topo con un chico que tenía el uniforme de la escuela, no miro porque pensaba que era Alexander, pero debía hacerlo… así que miro.<p>

.

-Me asustaste Joshua ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- el mayor se seco el sudor de la frente.

.

-Tengo un grave problema, algo que no le he dicho a Edward y si le digo no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar- esas palabras eran confusas, que tan grave era lo que tenía que decirle.

.

-¿Pero por qué no se lo has dicho?, yo creo que si se lo dices el comprenderá y sería peor que no se lo dijeras- ellos tenían una comunicación estupenda, parecía que nada los separaría.

.

-Es… que… no se… ya no estaré en marzo con él y temo que se quede solo o que su nuevo compañero de cuarto le haga algo malo- su voz temblaba y se le veía estresado.

.

-Mmm ¿se puede saber a dónde vas a ir?- que rayos estaría pasando para que dejara a su mejor amigo, en estos momentos que más lo necesitaba.

.

-No me voy de viaje, voy a concluir mi Alianza o mejor dicho me voy a casar con Luna- eso era lo que no quería decirle, separase de él no era lo correcto, de hecho le costaría mucho no estar a su lado.

.

-Joshua creo que estas preocupando mucho, el quiere lo mejor para ti y eso incluye verte feliz con la persona que quieres, lo entenderá y lo comprenderá- Roy pensaba una cosa más grave, por ejemplo: que se cambiaria de escuela o que se mudaría de ciudad.

.

-Es que, no lo quiero dejar solo porque me da miedo y nunca le he dicho que lo quiero mucho, que es como mi hermano menor que nunca llego a mi casa porque mi madre ya no quería tener hijos- el chico se echo a llorar un mar de lágrimas.

.

-Ahora es cuando se lo debes decir y no llores por querer a alguien como tú lo haces con Edward, no tiene nada de malo, ve y díselo antes de que entre a clases- lo tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio su cabello.

.

- Esta bien, no le quito más su tiempo, gracias sempai- se seco las lagrimas y emprendió su caminata a su cuarto.

Joshua no entendía por qué no se lo quería decir, tal vez tenía miedo de que se enojara porque lo dejaría solo y a lo mejor lo cambiaran de cuarto con otro chico. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, ahora lo que necesitaba era decirle la verdad de porque no le había dicho que seguía siendo el futuro esposo de Luna ya que nunca se termino su Alianza, no como muchos decían "como la vieron con otro ya no se casaran", pues estaban equivocados. Los del Consejo de su castillo investigaron hasta debajo de la Tierra para que esa Alianza no se perdiera y que se hiciera una guerra. Cuando inicio este problema su prometida era la principal sospechosa, se creía que lo había hecho con negras intenciones porque no se casaría con él y se iniciaría una nueva guerra ya que los 2 castillos estaban necesitados de dinero pero por una parte no les convenía porque podían perder todo. Otro problema llego cuando la persona que estaba con ella declaro que Luna lo había obligado a besarla, al parecer un ángel cayó del cielo y defendió a la chica declarando todo lo contrario, todo estaba al revés, el chico que estaba besándola se le encimo y ella no quería nada con él porque sabía que corría peligro al hacerlo. Hasta aquí la versión que se sabía Joshua. Los del castillo encontraron evidencias mas solidas y congruentes, Luna salió inocente y al chico lo metieron a la cárcel por querer acosar a una princesa de sangra azul de la descendencia del conde Rosel.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**DISFRUTEN DE MI NUEVO CAPITULO Y PERDON DE NUEVO POR ACTUALIZAR TARDE, SIGAN COMENTANDO y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	22. AMIGO SIN TI

CAPITULO 16: AMIGO SIN TI.

El piso estaba adornado con múltiples hojas de color, los papelillos recortados salían revotados, no tenían mucho tiempo así que sería mejor que se apuraran. El metro de cartulina era de color azul cielo, las letras decían "Bienvenidos". Edward creaba el cartel de la invitación a la fiesta de graduación de todos los grupos; sería una hoja con el fondo de la imagen del escudo, las letras se escribirían a mano. No muy formal por qué seria remarcado con plumas de gel, los todavía no elegían el tema, algunos ya eran muy clásicos y demasiados repetitivos, hasta que a Bryan se le prendió el foco… grito y dijo – de ángeles y demonios- el pelirubio se le quedo viendo. Tal vez no fuera mala idea, ninguno de los dos estuvo en una fiesta igual, el cartel seria cambiado a color negro, hacia los lados se le coloco unos cuernos, al frente salía una cola de diablo y arriba una aureola dorada. La mejor parte de la fiesta eran los disfraces, todos pondrían su imaginación en ello, en un papel dibujaron las dimensiones de la cancha, tapizarían de negro intercalado con blanco… algo tridimensional o loco, en todo el jardín se adornaría con velas prendidas. Servirían postres de diferentes clases, dulces, salados y semi-amargos, tomarían ponche de frutas como es tradicional pero con un toque diferente, lo mezclarían con licor o algo parecido, a la mayoría le gustaría sin excepción. Ya era tiempo de descansar y aunque era fin de semana tenían mucho trabajo que hacer para entregar a la oficina de Alexander que en estos momentos se estaría divirtiendo con sus "amiguitas", como le chocaba a Elric hacer cosas que él no debía hacer sino su jefe, ya quería presentar la renuncia al Consejo Estudiantil, pero el miedo no lo dejaba, sobre todo porque Alexander era capaz de todo. Lo bueno era que ya se iba de ahí porque se iría a Preparatoria, aunque una que otra vez se lo encontraría y un nuevo Presidente llegaría, en su corazón algo le decía que sería una persona buena… mas no se adelantaba. A pasos agigantados llegaron a la cafetería a ver si es que alcanzaron comida o algo para comer porque tenían que alimentarse para crear más ideas estupendas. Regresaron a la biblioteca donde se encontró un desorden sin fin, algunos pasaban por ahí y se preguntaban que estarían haciendo, mas no tardarían en saberlo: antes del domingo estarían pegados los carteles. Los modelos ya estaban listos para ser entregados... solo había un problema. El pelirubio tenía que entregarlos personalmente a la oficina, otra de las grandes ideas del jefe Alexander, tenía miedo de ir pero tenía que hacerlo; tomo aire, camino normal, toco la puerta y abrieron.

.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Presidente- el joven trataba de no echarse a correr.

.

-Buenas tardes, joven Elric, ¿ya acabo su trabajo?- parecía no interesarle el menor, por un instante se relajo.

.

- sí, aquí esta, si lo desea puede revisarlos… con su permiso me retiro- a mal paso darle prisa, salió rápido antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo.

Cerró la puerta y dejo a un lado su miedo, aunque algo le parecía raro, su jefe no miro, ni se movió de su silla, algo le ocurría, nunca lo había visto así de deprimido. Aunque él no lo creyera… le empezaba a tener lastima, sabía lo que ocurría en ese triangulo amoroso. Pensaba que de un modo u otro, el se lo merecía por lastimar a las personas y por pensar que a él nunca le pasaría algo semejante, pues estaba equivocado: no era alguien inmortal para que no sufriera como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

* * *

><p>El Sol se oculto y afortunadamente su trabajo ya estaba hecho, lo único que faltaba era contactar a más personas que harían de esa noche una muy especial, se acomodo sus mechones para dormir, cerró los ojos por un momento, después de un tiempo se despertó porque sintió que alguien se acercaba a su lado, con los ojos un poco borrosos miro una cara y cabello que le parecían conocidos. La persona que estaba a su lado acaricio su cabello y lo abrazo, Edward sintió que su playera se mojaba poco a poco, sin saber quién era le dio un beso en la frente, aunque creía saber quién era.<p>

.

-Edward todavía no te duermas, te busque por todas partes, pero me entere que tenias mucho trabajo y no te quise molestar- esa voz clara y pacifica era de Joshua que lo busco por varias horas.

.

-Pero tú no eres ninguna molestia y además… ¿Por qué lloras? Y ¿Por qué me buscabas?-no se explicaba en ese momento como veía a su mejor amigo, su cara reflejaba que tenía una carga enorme que no lo dejaba respirar.

.

-Me voy a ir de la escuela… para poderme casar con Luna, lo pensé mucho y créeme que me dolió tomar esta decisión, porque te dejare solo en estos momentos que mas me necesitas- seco sus lagrimas y se lo dijo sin rodeos.

.

-Eres un tonto, no te detengas por mí, ahora me siento un poco mejor y además ustedes se quieren, así que nadie detendrá ese sentimiento tan bello- lo miro fijamente, Edward sabia las consecuencias si él se iba, de todos modos no lo detendría.

.

- No me iré ahora, solo quería saber si estabas de acuerdo con eso y si querías ser mi padrino de despedida de soltero- se empezó a reír, era su mejor amigo y por eso se lo pidió.

.

-¡Joshua!, estás loco, aquí no podemos hacer eso ¿y como lo voy a hacer si soy menor de edad?- definitivamente era una misión imposible de realizar.

.

-Yo nunca te dije que quería chicas semidesnudas o bebidas, puede ser un día de campo…. yo que sé, ingéniatelas- Joshua tenía planeado otra cosa, ya no quería seguir con esa tradición que no le gustaba para nada.

.

-esta bien, aunque no sera en este mes, estoy muy ocupado con la graduación y la fiesta que… ya me tiene hasta la coronilla- le preocupaba que a su jefe no le agradaran las ideas, si no le agradaban renunciaría a su puesto.

.

-no importa, esperare hasta que estés desocupado, ahora duérmete, mañana será otro día su majestad Elric- se durmieron en la misma cama, el viento se calmo, la noche en silencio estaba.

* * *

><p>Sentía las sabanas de algodón sobre su cuerpo, esa sensación lo relajaba, el Sol se poso sobre sus ojos lastimándolo, abrió los ojos y una luz blanca penetro sus ojos dorados. Miro a su alrededor, esa habitación no era su cuarto de la escuela: era mucho más bonita y elegante, los colores eran rojos y negros, en la pared de enfrente estaba dibujado el símbolo alquímico, trataba de acordarse de ese lugar pero no lo recordaba. Abrió el ropero encontrando su ropa y vestidos que no entendía que hacían ahí, se quito sus ropas para dormir, camino hacia la habitación de lado, sin pensarlo encontró un cuadro de una mujer que parecía haberla visto en otro lugar, se acerco para verla mejor: cabello castaño, ojos de color y piel blanca. Un liquido cristalino acaricio su mejilla, se pregunto así mismo -¿será esa mujer mi madre?- , salió corriendo en busca de respuestas, pero solo encontró preguntas inexplicables. Al único lugar al que le faltaba ir era al jardín, las flores brillaban como en Primavera aunque era un verano caluroso, al tocar las rosas desprendían un aroma agradable. Sintió que alguien lo miraba, voltio y miro una sonrisa de una joven, alzo la vista dándose cuenta de que era su prometida Winry, la abrazo, se veía espectacularmente hermosa con su vestido azul, Edward le hacía preguntas sin lograr que la chica hablara, solo sonreía sin preocuparle nada, en su mente se preguntaba si era un sueño o si en realidad le estaba ocurriendo lo que veía, cansado de no encontrar una respuesta clara se retiro de ella en silencio, Winry lo tomo de la mano para no dejarlo ir. Lo llevo lo más lejos posible del lugar donde se encontraban, acabaron su caminata cerca de una pendiente que se encontraba a lado del mar, la chica tomo sus manos, se acerco a su oído y le dijo –te quiero, aunque ya no me pertenezcas- se lanzo al vacio. Elric despertó y grito lo más fuerte posible, afortunadamente no despertó a Joshua, solo se movió bocabajo, su cabeza seguía revuelta, no entendía nada, ese sueño le pareció un rompecabezas sin fin. Era difícil de explicar, pensó que seguía siendo de noche mas ya era de día, estuvo mucho tiempo metido en ese sueño. La vibra del cuarto se volvía pesada, arrastrando los pies miro un sobre blanco cercas de la puerta. La abrió…. era Winry que le anunciaba los preparativos de la boda e incluso la fecha, eso sí era preocupante y estresante, no lo podía creer, su vida se desmorono con una simple carta. Sentía desfallecerse, cayó rendido ante el pie de la cama, las lágrimas no cesaban, ahora entendía el significado de su sueño convertido en pesadilla, no se encontraba preparado para convertirse en esposo mucho menos en Príncipe, era un joven que tenía una vida por delante. A veces quería ser como cualquier joven, disfrutando de su vida sin preocupación alguna. Seco sus lagrimas e iría a ver a la única persona que creía ya estaba despierta y que lo podía ayudar, esperaba que ya estuviera en su oficina planeando las siguientes clases como siempre, tomo su bata, corrió hacia las oficinas de los maestros, sus latidos lo llamaban a miles de kilómetros, por un instante se había olvidado de la Alianza que no podía deshacer porque podría provocar una guerra. Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y sin ver si alguien más estaba ahí, rápido busco sus brazos, Roy sintió inmediatamente su dolor.<p>

.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- el mayor no entendía su dolor o malestar.

.

-Winry envió una carta… que decía que ya tenía planeada la boda e incluso escribió la fecha- el chico no dejaba de llorar y le costó hablar porque tartamudeaba.

.

-Edward ya habíamos platicado de esto, tu estarás lejos de mí, pero nuestro amor no cambiara, yo te seguiré amando desde lejos- esto era casi una promesa irrompible.

.

- Es que no me quiero separar de ti, que no entiendes ¡que te amo como nadie en el mundo!- intento gritar más fuerte, mas en su garganta se le hizo un nudo, era tanto amor que ya no sabía cómo demostrárselo.

Mustang no dijo nada, se sentó en el sofá mientras Elric se tranquilizaba, al ver que no pasaba nada, tomo asiento en el piso a su lado, lo tomo de la cabeza recargándola en su pecho, intento tocar sus labios con su boca: mas no recordó que seguía con su fobia. El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, para no permitirlo se alejo un poco, estaba tan enojado que le dio una cachetada, ahora en verdad sentía que nadie lo comprendía, pensó que tal vez al ir con el lo haría sentirse mejor, pero no fue así, intento aprovecharse de la situación en la que estaba. Endiablado se paro del piso y azoto la puerta, no había más de que hablar, Roy seguía tocándose la mejilla después de aquella cachetada que lo sorprendió, no era su intención lastimarlo hasta el punto de que explotara de ese modo. Ahora si no lo dejaría ir, correría hasta que lo cansara, todos los veían, parecían dos chiquillos jugando a las atrapadas, algunos de sus compañeros le echaban porras… pensando que era un juego, sin saber que en realidad escapaba del mayor. Se escondió en un edificio baldío, no creía que lo encontrara ni de chiste, descanso. No pensaba volver a su habitación por ahora, escucho que algo se movía entre las plantas, no miro nada y sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por atrás….

¿POR QUÉ?

¿Por qué?...me enamore de ti.

¿Por qué?... me gusta estar a tu lado, sabiendo que no tendré tu amor.

¿Por qué?... nunca sentirás lo mismo que yo.

¿Por qué?... la gente habla de nosotros y de este fallido amor.

¿Por qué?... la noche es más corta todos los días.

¿Por qué?... nunca me dices a la cara "no te amo".

¿Por qué?... te sigo queriendo.

¿Por qué?... no me alejo de tu vida, sabiendo que me lastimas.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA, ESTE CAPITULO ES UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS… SIGAN COMENTANDO. **


	23. ¡NO DE NUEVO!

CAPITULO 17: ¡NO DE NUEVO!

La tarde transcurría como siempre, algo tranquila, nada nuevo ocurría, los chicos estaban en clases, se escuchaban las voces de los maestros y una que otra vez risas. Roy seguía preocupada, Riza no contestaba el teléfono, estaba a punto de irla a buscar a donde fuera pero no podía, eso no era lo único que le preocupaba… el pelirubio seguía enojado con él, ya no sabía qué hacer, sentía que sus problemas iban en aumento y cada vez más le dolía. No culpaba a nadie de lo que le ocurría, así creía que era la vida: algunas veces felices y la mayoría triste, de milagro empezó a sonar su celular.

.

-Bueno- contesto el teléfono lo más pronto posible.

.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué has hecho?- la chica se encontraba feliz, porque después de un tiempo se volverían a ver.

.

-Bien…eso creo, otra vez Edward se enojo conmigo y ya no se qué hacer con sus fobias, por eso mismo te busque varias veces, pero como ya sabía que eran tus vacaciones ya no te insistí- estaba arrepentido de no llamarla más veces, pues sus fobias iban en aumento.

.

-Me podrías contar exactamente como se crearon esas fobias o como iniciaron- Riza es psicóloga de parejas, por eso hizo esa pregunta para ayudarlos.

.

-Es doloroso de explicar, por un tiempo me rechazo, hasta que un día hable con su mejor amigo, me conto que durante su servicio del Consejo Estudiantil alguien lo había agarrado dormido y pues aprovecho la oportunidad y lo violaron, su amigo no sabe quien fue y Elric no ha querido decirlo porque tiene miedo o no se- nadie creería que le hicieran algo así a una persona buena, amable y sobre todo inocente.

.

- Ahora entiendo, entonces todavía no ha superado su fobia y por eso te rechaza, la violación provoco una fobia como al tacto a algo así, ¿es correcto?- saco sus conclusiones rápido y no había duda se que era cierto lo que dijo.

.

-Exacto, por un tiempo como que ya lo había superado, mas lo violaron de nuevo, y eso provoco que regresara-parecía que resolvían las piezas de un rompecabezas, su único objetivo era ayudar al menor.

.

-Que mal, te ayudare como la psicóloga que soy, en cuanto llegue a la ciudad te llamare de nuevo para agendemos una cita completa- estaba segura de poderlos ayudar de una forma rápida y que sirviera.

.

-Hay un problema, Edward sigue enojado: porque intente besarlo y se supone que no debí de hacerlo, además intento esconderse de mí pero no pudo, lo agarre desprevenido, le tape los ojos y la boca…-Riza lo callo.

.

- Estas loco, no debiste de hacer eso, ya sé que es difícil evitarlo, mas tienes que ayudarlo a superarlo y eso es que lo dejes tener su espacio y que él pueda su fobia a su tiempo, ahora tendrás una tarea muy difícil: tendrás que reconciliarte con él antes de que yo llegue, bueno te cuidas. Bye.- después de eso no se escucho más su voz.

.

-¿Qué dijiste?- colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y pensando.

.

Estaba en lo correcto Riza, tenía que reconciliarse con él para que aceptara ir a la cita, de lo contrario no iría y se dificultaría el asunto. Sabia la consecuencia de quererlo besar pero no era todo, cuando se escondió en el edificio Roy tenía que hablar seriamente con él, así que lo agarro por atrás, le tapo los ojos y la boca, no tenía otra forma de agarrarlo. Lo llevo a su oficina, aunque esta vez se calmo y coopero: no se llego a nada, tiempo atrás hablaron de la Alianza, mas no formalmente como ahora. La tención se calentó cuando uno de ellos pregunto- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros después de la Alianza?- se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. Elric se relajo y paró de llorar, antes de salir le recordó al mayor de la fiesta de graduación que sería ese sábado, salió con la cabeza cabizbaja. Para Mustang no fue suficiente esa plática, le quedo la duda si es que el pelirubio estaba conforme con lo que platicaron, sintió dudoso al chico y sobre todo porque no contesto la pregunta que hizo. Era obvio que no lo dejaría de amar aunque estuvieran lejos, eso le falto decirle. Ahora que lo pensaba… podría hablar con él en la fiesta, si es que podía o al día siguiente, tal vez nadie se acordaba que era su cumpleaños, ni él se quería acordar. Era difícil de que se acordara de esa fecha, para el mayor fue una buena idea que lo pusieran a organizar la última fiesta de sus compañeros, con eso se olvidaría por un rato de sus males que lo mataban poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Por aquí y por allá sonaba el teléfono, ya estaba loco de que los teléfonos sonaran casi al mismo tiempo, el dolor de cabeza no paraba y sus ojeras no desaparecían aunque las cubriera con polvo, no tenia de otra, era su trabajo que la fiesta fuera un éxito como siempre, lo bueno era que ya no haría nada durante la fiesta ya que su jefe se compadeció de ellos y contrato a una organizadora que se encargaría de lo demás y que lamentablemente se estresaría ese día. En este momento estaba solo atendiendo las llamadas de las diferentes personas que llevarían los bocadillos, el Dj, los diseñadores que cambiarían la imagen de la cancha y que por cierto los felicitaron por sus ideas originales. Una cosa que cambio era que sería en el gimnasio, anteriormente seria en la cancha, pero se dieron cuenta que para esa fecha iniciarían las lluvias y no querían que la fiesta terminara temprano, otra gran idea de Alexander era que las chicas asistieran: para eso no tuvieron mucha dificultad, su idea a Edward no se le hizo raro ya que medio mundo sabía que era mujeriego, aunque tuviera a su lado a una mujer que lo amaba o eso creía, porque en estos tiempos modernos las Alianzas no se arreglaban a la fuerza como anteriormente se hacían. Edward se tomo un Té que Bryan le dejo, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo, los teléfonos dejaron de sonar, escucho el hermoso canto de los pájaros, respiro hondo y sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire fresco, alguien llego… era Joshua, no le hizo caso y seguía respirando hondo, su amigo le hablaba pero no respondía, parecía que estaba demasiado relajado. Intento moverlo de la silla, pero no pudo, nuevamente se escucharon unos pasos cercas, ¿esta vez quien seria?, era Bryan que lo miro algo extrañado, Joshua le pregunto que le había hecho, le señalo la taza de Té. Mientras tanto… el pelirubio se empezó a sentir en las nubes, sentía que podía tocar las estrellas con los dedos e incluso tomaron la forma de galletas para que pudiera comérselas, pasó al mar donde creyó que era un tritón y que gobernaba a "Marlandia". Se empezaron a preocupar, no sabían qué hacer, para que no los descubrieran lo llevaron a su cuarto, lo dejaron dormir, Joshua estaba a punto de irse cuando… Bryan jalo su mano para introducirlo nuevamente al cuarto, lo acorralo en un rincón del cuarto: introdujo su mano debajo de su playera y se la arranco, el chico empezó a llorar y a gritar mas no hacía que Elric se despertara. Intentaba escaparse de él pero no podía, besaba sus labios temblorosos,- ¡Edward!- Joshua grito más fuerte para que despertara… funciono, el pelirubio escucho ese grito que a cualquiera le haría un nudo en el estomago. Abrió los ojos, solo veía sombras moviéndose y peleando, con cuidado se levanto de la cama, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, como pudo agarro un jarrón y lo aventó a la cabeza de Bryan, este salió despavorido.<p>

.

-¿Joshua estas bien?- corrió a su lado, ya se encontraba consciente.

.

-Creo que… si, gracias- su amigo sangraba de la boca y temblaba.

.

-Joshua no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí, no te dejare solo ningún instante- lo abrazo y de su chaleco saco un pañuelo, en ese instante estaba enojado, no quería que su amigo pasara por lo mismo que paso.

.

-Gracias…ahora te entiendo, siempre pensé que exagerabas porque nunca salías o hablabas- temblaba cada vez mas y sus ojos se nublaban, su corazón se agitaba.

.

-eso no importa, trata de descansar, recuerda que estaré a tu lado-en estos momentos Edward tenía que ser más fuerte que todos sus miedos, era obvio que esto no se quedaría así, en la mañana tomaría cartas en el asunto.

* * *

><p>Su clase de Historia fue todo un asco, todo el mundo estaba aburrido y el maestro se estaba durmiendo en la silla, una que otra vez dudaba de los conocimientos de su maestro, no solo él, también sus compañeros. Como nadie los checaba decidieron tomarse la clase libre, eso fue lo más genial que se les hubiera ocurrido porque no tendrían sus próximas clases. Su sonrisa se borro cuando se acordó que todavía no terminaba lo de la fiesta y que debía hablar con Bryan, tal vez aprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle que ahora le tocaba contestar las llamadas porque el lo hizo durante toda la tarde, camino entre la multitud tomado de la mano con su amigo, desde la mañana hacia eso: se sentía seguro estando a su lado y sobre todo tomando su delicada mano, Joshua sentía que lo miraban todos y que ya sabían lo que había ocurrido. Se detuvieron un momento, Elric se dirigió a otro lado que no era a su cuarto, toco en la puerta que tenía el numero 18, su amigo lo miro – No te preocupes, no tardare mucho- el pelirubio le dijo eso para que se tranquilizara, obedeció y se quedo afuera en una banca sentado. Entro al cuarto sin permiso, recorrió el lugar para ver si es que había alguien, vio que debajo de las sabanas alguien dormía, era Bryan que se encontraba en su quinto sueño, no lo despertaría amablemente, se lo tenía merecido, cogió el florero que tenía en su buro. Vacio el agua en su cara, despertó rápidamente y asustado, lo primero que vio al despertar fue la mirada penetrante del pelirubio que tenia cruzados los brazos.<p>

.

-Buenos días joven Bryan- Edward seguía parado y esperaba a que el chico despertara.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en clases?- lo dijo con voz dormilona.

.

-Todavía preguntas, ¿crees que lo de ayer se quedaría así? Y ¿Por qué nunca llegaste a ayudarme?- estaba enojado porque al inicio fue una buena persona pero al final saco lo malo que tenia.

.

-Mmm… está bien yo atenderé las llamadas y otra cosa…. tu amigo es delicioso- se lamio los labios tras decir eso.

.

-¿A caso fue idea de Alexander?, ¡porque le hiciste eso!- su enojo aumento, sus gritos traspasaron la puerta, haría de todo para defenderlo.

.

-Fue idea mía, creo que tu amigo no te a contado de su pasado, yo lo…amo y se va a casar con Luna, ¿a caso a ti no te dolería eso?- empezó a contarle todo desde el inicio

.

Sus padres eran grandes amigos, un día los presentaron, esto se debía a que los dos estarían en la misma escuela, desde ahí inicio su amistad, eran inseparables. Por problemas Bryan tuvo que retirarse de la escuela, Joshua se quedo solo y prometió esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero no cumplió su promesa. Después de dos años regreso con la esperanza de verlo, pero se desvaneció cuando supo que alguien más ocupaba su lugar y como era de pensarlo lo remplazo por Edward, lo que provoco que se alejara de él y para siempre. El dolor siguió porque nunca le dijo lo que en realidad sentía por él, hablaron varias veces pero Joshua lo ignoraba. La cosa empeoro cuando le hablo de su Alianza con Luna, aprovecho la oportunidad cuando se creyó que su futura esposa tenía una relación amorosa con otra persona. Mas fue en vano, su idea se frustro, nuevamente eran novios, para intentarlos separarlos se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería violarlo para impedir la boda. Edward se rio, no creía que con hacer eso se interrumpiera la boda, lo que los unió nunca los separaría, Joshua nunca le conto lo que pasaba en realidad, pero Elric no le diría nada o le reclamaría, eso ya no importaba. Cerró la puerta y Bryan se quedo solo pensando, con lágrimas en los ojos y su mano en el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD! , QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN. **


	24. ¡FELIZ GRADUACIÓN Y CUMPLEAÑOS!

CAPITULO 18: ¡FELIZ GRADUACIÓN Y CUMPLEAÑOS!

La semana transcurrió rápida, a todos los alumnos se les notaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque ya no tendrían clases y podrían descansar después de aquellas clases aburridas y tardías, sobre todo no tendrían que ver a sus detestables maestros que los regañaban y amenazaban, no creían extrañar sus tareas que nunca terminaban, bueno la mayoría. Los salones en silencio estarían, las miles de sonrisas y risas quedarían plasmados en ellos, algunos se despedían y otros definitivamente no lo harían… simplemente porque no regresarían para el próximo año y creían que sería mejor no decir adiós. En cambio algunos regresarían con la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos que durante las vacaciones extrañarían. La ceremonia de graduación fue conmovedora: las palabras del Director siempre llegaban al corazón, hasta el más fuerte lloraba, les hizo recordar que debían seguir estudiando para el bienestar de sus pueblos y que nunca se dieran por vencidos porque siempre al final del camino existía una luz que los ayudaría a ser fuertes… esa luz son las personas que mas querían y que nunca los dejarían en el camino de penumbras. Al ultimo los alumnos de tercero lanzaron al cielo sus birretes, todos aplaudieron por sus esfuerzos hechos durante el ciclo escolar, múltiples regalos y abrazos se repartían En la noche fue otra historia… en los dormitorios los graduados lucían sus disfraces de colores rojo, negro y blanco, algunos presumían de donde los habían comprado o quien los habían diseñado, eso no importaba. Las chicas apresuraban el paso para que no llegaran tarde pero de todos modos salía lo mismo, todas vestían ajustados vestidos que hacían que lucieran delgadas, no faltaba el lápiz labial en la boca o polvo en las mejillas. Los hombres ya estaban listos y desesperados porque sus damas no salían de arreglarse. El gimnasio estaba totalmente diferente y a la vez misterioso por los colores de la decoración, las personas iban y venían, la música estaba a todo lo que daba, los postres podían olerse a miles de kilómetros y al mirarlos se te hacia agua la boca. En la entrada unas jovencitas anunciaban los nombres de los invitados, como en aquellos tiempos clásicos, Edward entro solo, lo anunciaron y sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, su atuendo los sorprendió; traje negro con una corbata roja, alas de ángel, aureola y una cola, era la combinación perfecta entre un ángel y un diablo. También se sorprendió porque al parecer era el único que vestía, creía que fue por falta de imaginación. ¿Y ahora que haría?... tratar de disfrutar la fiesta, afortunadamente encontró a Joel y a Sasha, empezó a bailar como pudo, Mustang apenas llego cuando vio que disfrutaba de la música.

.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera?- tomo su mano y llegaron al jardín.

.

-Perdóname por las discusiones que hemos tenido, creo que no tenían sentido si ya habíamos hablado de eso- su cabeza estaba bocabajo y sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar.

.

-Dejemos a un lado nuestras discusiones, también tu perdóname por no entender cómo te sientes, me refiero a…- Elric lo interrumpió.

.

-Estas perdonado, te quiero- cogió su mano y entraron de nuevo, sus labios se juntaron formando un beso, casi sin creerlo, Roy cambio el color de su rostro ruborizándose.

Inmediatamente que entraron la música cambio de electrónica a tranquila, un cambio muy radical, en la pista se juntaron varias parejas. Roy y Edward incluidos, nadie esperaba ver eso, realmente no les importo que los vieran, porque su amor era verdadero y totalmente natural, el pelirubio miro que en la plataforma del Dj estaba Joshua, al parecer él había cambiado las canciones, era lo mejor acontecía en toda la noche, los alumnos salieron de la pista para admirar el majestuoso baile que sincronizaban sin interrupción alguna. El mundo dejo de caminar y el reloj marco lento los segundos, solamente el planeta miro como dos personas demostraban su amor que era puro y verdadero, por un segundo Edward sintió que esto era un sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero estaba equivocado, era real todo esto, siempre creyó que los sueños si se hacían realidad e incluso podía asegurar que los cuentos de hadas si existían. Poco a poco la fantasía terminaba con el ritmo de la música, los pasos eran más lentos y menos seguidos, todavía seguían tomados de las manos y salieron de la pista, mas sin antes recibir aplausos de los presentes. Ellos respondieron con una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, durante la velada no se dejo de hablar de ese momento tan especial ya la vez sorprendente: el chico más guapo de la escuela con el maestro y escritor Roy Mustang, causaron envidia sobre todo por parte de las chicas, algunas tratarían de meterse en su relación para acabar con ella, otras no intentarían nada, era mejor llevarla por el lado de la paz. El hechizo acabo… el reloj sonó las doce, los Príncipes y Princesas salieron del gimnasio, la organizadora quito las mesas y charolas, el papel fue retirado de las paredes, dejaron reluciente el gimnasio. Edward y Bryan tenían que esperar órdenes de Alexander, los dos ya querían irse pues ambos no se soportaban, su amistad había terminado.

.

-¡Muy bien chicos!, esta fue una de las mejores noches para todos sus compañeros- esta vez saco a lucir más su hipocresía, en todo el día recibió las ovaciones con felicitaciones, eso era egoísmo, pues ninguno de los dos fue felicitados.

.

-Ok yo me largo, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, con su permiso Presidente- camino unos cuantos pasos y fue detenido por una voz.

.

-Ninguno se va a ir, tengo algo que decirles… el lunes habrá una junta en el Consejo Estudiantil, como saben ya no estaré aquí, así que nombraran nuevo Presidente y Subpresidente, ¡eso es todo ya lárguense!- Elric mostro una pequeña sonrisa burlona, al fin estaría en paz sin Alexander.

Después de aquella noche especial podría descansar aunque no quería dormir porque quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación que le llenaba el corazón, esta semana fue una de las mejores. Tomo asiento en el jardín que se escuchaba silencioso, por fin miro las estrellas que para el eran una inspiración, dejo a un lado sus accesorios de su disfraz, amoldo su cuerpo al pasto, sus cabellos se movían al ritmo del viento, estaba más que tranquilo, abrió los ojos y recordó que al siguiente día seria su cumpleaños no deseado, no le importo. Agarro sus cosas y siguió su camino al dormitorio. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sus pasos eran largos, acerco sus ojos a la forma extraña en que dormía Joshua: su dedo dentro de la boca, su peluche llamado Yuki en medio de sus piernas, no entendía porque quería mucho al peluche, tal vez porque fue su regalo de cumpleaños número catorce, Edward intento reírse pero no quería despertarlo. Admitía que el ciclo escolar terminado no había sido el mejor para todos, no porque las materias estuvieran muy pesadas, sino por los problemas que tuvo en el camino. Mejor era no recordar las cosas del pasado que todavía le afectaban y que clavaron una espina en su corazón, dejaría que el presente concurriera como fuera debido, no tan lento ni apresurado, haría sus días más divertidos pasando tiempo con Roy sin dejar a un lado a su amigo, abrasaría cariñosamente, escribiría con el corazón y en las miraría mas al cielo. Esperaba que este año nuevo fuera mejor, de tanto pensar le dio sueño, bostezo por última vez y cayo rendido en la cama

* * *

><p>Tocaron a la puerta, el pelirubio llevo su mano a la cabeza que le dolía, al parecer perdió la memoria porque después de un tiempo recordó que se había dormido hasta las dos y media, por eso su malestar. Metió sus pies a las pantuflas de conejo y amarro su cabello al listón negro que tanto quería, cada paso era lento y la persona que tocaba ya estaba desesperada.<p>

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños su majestad!- escucho un gran grito que perturbo sus neuronas, un gran pastel con su nombre y cuatro globos en mano.

.

-Joshua no grites me duele la cabeza- molesto cogió las cosas y entro de nuevo al dormitorio.

.

-Perdón… no te quería molestar y que ni un gracias al menos- cruzo los brazos para esperar una respuesta.

.

-Muchas gracias, pensé que no te acordarías, de hecho quería evitarlo pero creo que no funciono- se sentó en su cama y su amigo a su lado.

.

-Me lo imagine… ¿vas a hacer algo a las doce?... porque alguien por ahí me dijo que te esperaba a esa hora en el jardín- era más que obvio que se trataba de Roy que tenía una sorpresa para él.

.

-Mmm… creo que no, pero hare un espacio para esa hora- cambio el color de su cara, eso era chistoso y a la vez divertido.

.

-Yo creo que deberías ir… oye con tu permiso voy a tomar un pedazo de tu pastel porque está de buen ver- partió el pastel en dos rebanadas para compartirlo.

.

- Adelante, no te preocupes… tomare un baño, tu disfruta del pastel- agarro otra rebanada mas de aquel pastel decorado con cerezas.

.

Antes de que Edward saliera del baño, Joshua aprovecho para apartarse del dormitorio e ir a la biblioteca, no sin antes pasar a decirle a su maestro que podía sorprender al pelirubio con un regalo adelantado. Apresuro el paso para que no se diera cuenta… salió Elric y descubrió que no estaba su amigo, abrió el closet y cogió su ropa, sintió una mirada sobre el, giro a su alrededor pero nada, Roy estaba a su lado, cuando voltio el pelirubio casi le daba un infarto, sus ojos lo engañaron. Ninguno pronuncio alguna palabra, solo estaban conectados por su mirada que era eléctrica, salieron juntos de la mano. Durante el recorrido el menor fue aplaudido, felicitado y en algunas ocasiones le cantaron las mañanitas e incluso regalos recibió, otra sorpresa en ese día entre muchas más que faltaban. Ya podía sentir el fresco aire del jardín combinado con el exquisito aroma de las flores, desde lejos encontró una mesa con dos sillas, muchos globos y también regalos, un pastel y mas flores de colores. El mayor sirvió el almuerzo aunque ya era tarde, todo era silencio… Edward pensaba que su maestro estaba enojado pues esquivaba su mirada.

.

-Edward, ¿por qué no hablamos de algo?, no creas que estoy enojado, es todo lo contrario… estoy feliz porque estoy a tu lado- cambio su cara y animo, se le dibujo una sonrisa en la boca.

.

-Es bueno escucharlo, pues eso pensé… no tengo mucho de qué hablar, aunque te diré algo, me duele la cabeza porque dormí tarde y también otra cosa, gracias por la sorpresa- ese bendito dolor de cabeza no lo dejo dormir bien.

.

-voy a servirte Te para ese dolor de cabeza, entre las flores hay un obsequio, espero que no se haya caído- en lo primero que pensó en que sería un oso o algo así, pero a quien se le ocurriría esconder ahí

.

-Mmm… gracias, está linda- era una pulsera de plata con sus nombres grabados y en medio tenía un corazón de diamante, el chico empezó a llorar, pues con esto nunca lo olvidaría.

.

-No llores, te regale esto para que me recordaras durante toda tu vida y prométeme que nunca te la quitarías- eso era una promesa para toda la vida.

.

-Nunca me la quitare, siempre estará en mi mano- esa pulsera era el símbolo de su amor.

NOCHE CON ESTRELLA FUGAS

Mi único deseo es tenerte a mi lado.

Desperté en la noche y el clima era frio.

Las estrellas brillaban hacia el horizonte.

Aquella estrella fugaz susurro a mi oído.

Me dijo que pidiera un deseo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le dije que mi deseo era estar a tu lado.

Un rayo de luz cegó mis dorados ojos.

Tomaste mi mano y me llevaste al cielo para bailar con las estrellas.

Tu sonrisa era igual de hermosa que las rosas.

Entregaste en mis manos tu corazón y lo guardaste en una caja musical.

Cada que la abro escucho la melodía de tu corazón y el son de nuestros pasos.


	25. SUEÑO DE LA MUERTE, PRIMERA PARTE

CAPITULO 19: SUEÑO DE LA MUERTE, PRIMERA PARTE.

La oficina era de color rojo vino con cortinas azul rey, en una de las paredes el escudo del Colegio, el escritorio de tamaño mediano, una biblioteca con documentos importantes, una sala de color negro. El ambiente era frio sobre todo porque los integrantes del primer estaban discutiendo de quienes serian nuevos en el puesto de Presidente y Subpresidente de este ciclo escolar, todos los presentes estaban nerviosos y con ansias de saberlo. Varios comentarios salieron al aire, era difícil no escuchar a medio mundo hablar, los curiosos pararon la oreja en la puerta de alado donde la junta seguía. Un grupo de personas aposto dinero entre otras cosas, algunos alumnos entraron en un estado de desesperación y movieron sus piernas a la salida, al cinco por ciento les valía un comino y ni querían enterarse. Edward tomo esto con tranquilidad e incluso podría decirse que reina de las acciones estúpidas de sus compañeros, decidió mirar a otro lado, enfoco su mirada al jardín de enfrente después a las pinturas que le llamaron la atención porque eran muy coloridas y creía ya había leído de aquellos maestros del arte, entre ellos Picasso. Desamarro su larga cabellera y la volvió a trenzar, escuchaba al reloj que caminaba que caminaba lento, era inevitable no aburrirse de estar dos horas largas sin respuestas, llego el desayuno a la oficina, las sirvientas sirvieron varios bocadillos, mientras comían en el otro cuarto se escuchaban algunos gritos, la mayoría creía que no del todo estaban de acuerdo, era la primera vez que tardaban mucho. Elric agarro su abrigo y salió disparado como los demás, ya no quería estar ahí, buscaría refugio en la biblioteca: como de costumbre estaba casi vacía, cogió un libro de Literatura Modernista, tal vez no fuera muy inspiradoras esas palabras, pero nunca puso atención a este tipo de escritura, cambio de tema para iniciar su poema que desde hace tiempo no quería tocarlo por miedo de arruinarlo sobre todo por lo confundido y enojado que estaba, dejo a un lado sus problemas y la pluma de tinta negra no paro de escribir. Paso tiempo y los del Consejo Estudiantil entraron nuevamente a la oficina, todos se inclinaron ante la presencia de Joel y Alexander también de sus esposas, caminaron al centro del cuarto, sus caras reflejaban inconformidad y enojo, ¿tan mala fue la decisión?, pues nadie creería la decisión tan importante.

.

-Jóvenes hemos tomado una decisión muy difícil, tal vez a algunos no les parezca pero creemos que es lo mejor para el Consejo Estudiantil- el Presidente hablo con una voz temblorosa y sus ojos decían algo más que desacuerdo.

.

-El nuevo Presidente es Bryan Kitse y el Subpresidente en Edward Elric- todos quedaron en estado de shock.

.

-Larga vida al Príncipe Bryan y al Príncipe Edward- en el cuarto retumbaron esas palabras.

Los presentes salieron uno por uno, algunos felicitaron al pelirubio pues creían que en verdad se merecía ese puesto tan importante y creían que sería un placer trabajar para él, mientras Ed se preguntaba si era una decisión correcta la que habían tomado, era confuso pues normalmente elegían a los del segundo piso, algo desagradable seria que trabajaría mano a mano con su enemigo, en los pasillos el chisme corrió. Alexander ya estaba afuera preguntándose porque había tomado esa decisión, estaba rabioso de enojo, no quería decirle a nadie pero el Consejo Estudiantil estaba en peligro, no quiso arriesgarse mucho, mas era imposible impedirlo, lo hecho ya estaba hecho, trato de solucionarlo con Joel pero no cambio nada, esto afectaría a la mayoría de los Príncipes, sus vidas constantemente estarían a punto de la muerte, tenían un plan B y C el ultimo sería muy arriesgado y tendrían que formar un ejército con las mayores potencias posibles. Sus nervios estaban de punta.

.

-Chicos tranquilices, ustedes serán buenos en esto, a mí también me paso lo mismo… fue callado inmediatamente por una voz conocida.

.

-No Joel esto no está bien… nosotros somos del tercer piso y ustedes debieron elegir a los del segundo piso, ¿Por qué tomaron esta decisión?- tardo en responder

.

-No puedo decírselos, cada decisión que tomen ustedes será casi secreta, es un código que no debe romperse- no trataba de calmarlos

.

-¿Oye pero… no se supone que ustedes mismos pueden reelegirse o los demás pueden hacerlo?- Bryan cambio el sentido de la conversación.

.

- Exacto por eso les recomiendo que tengan cuidado con cada cosa que hagan, por cierto el 29 de agosto tomaran sus puestos y darán un discurso, creo que sería mejor que disfrutaran de sus vacaciones, les digo por experiencia- salieron y dejaron el cuarto lleno de misterio y dudas que tardarían en resolverse.

* * *

><p>Hojeaba los exámenes de sus alumnos, durante el tiempo que les dio clases se sorprendía día a día, pues al entrar a la escuela creía que ningún chico estaba interesado sobre la Literatura, pero conforme los conocía admiraba su forma personalizada de cómo escribían, cada uno era diferente y era casi imposible de que sus estilos estuvieran copiados. Gracias a sus grandes habilidades, ninguno reprobó, algunos pensaban que era la forma en que les enseñaba Roy pero era todo lo contrario, aseguraba que de ellos había aprendido más que con cualquier maestro. Con que la mayoría aprobara el examen final para él era suficiente, tampoco quería que estuvieran estresados y mucho menos enojados, por esa razón su prueba de conocimientos fue demasiado fácil, pobre de aquel que reprobara. Algo repentino apareció en su cabeza haciendo que soltara la pluma con que calificaba, ¿Por qué hasta ahora se acordó?, debía de hablar con Edward acerca de su cita con la psicóloga, eso era importante, una de las mejores opciones para acabar con sus traumas. Metió las hojas en el folder tratando de no arrugarlas y sobre todo de que tuvieran calificación, apago las luces de la oficina y camino hacia los edificios donde estaba el dormitorio, esperaba que todavía no estuviera en la cama durmiendo. Toco la puerta, volvió a tocarla, pasaron 5 mins y nada, noto que estaba abierta, las camas tenían las sabanas tendidas, la tina tenia agua, pensó que a lo mejor y más probable era que estuviera en casa de Joshua, no dudo en eso.<p>

.

-¡Roy aquí estoy!- Edward salto para abrazarlo.

.

-¿En dónde estabas? Me tenías asustado y con un nudo en la garganta- dio un pequeño sanco hacia atrás.

.

-Perdón y dime… que hace por aquí Joven Profesor- pronto tomo su papel como alumno hablándole respetuosamente.

.

-Se acuerda joven que hablamos de que iríamos con la psicóloga que es mi amiga, pues ya charle con ella y me comento que teníamos que ir lo más pronto posible, así que aparte el día para el lunes que viene, ¿estás de acuerdo?- mostro una sonrisa amigable, aceptando ir con su amiga.

.

-No te preocupes, ese día está bien, que bueno que viniste porque…porque… tengo miedo de quedarme a dormir solito, Joshua no está pasara unos días con su mama- tembló su cuerpo al preguntarle.

.

-No encuentro ningún problema o bueno creo que sí , tus compañeros de alado… no termino de completar la oración.

.

-Aaa, no creo que sospechen algo y además no me importa, quiero que todos sepan que te quiero- parecía que le estaba rogando para que se quedara.

.

-Si es así me quedare contigo- esa era exactamente la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Distendieron las sabanas de la cama, acolchonaron las almohadas de relleno de plumas de ganso, dormirían aparte. Ed estaba contento de que estuviera a su lado y la mejor parte es que nadie los vería, solo la presencia del cielo obscuro y las estrellas iluminando la Tierra al igual que la Luna. Ya era tarde, el búho cantaba su melodía acompañado de los grillos y otros insectos. El pelirubio miro hacia el techo, no podía dormir, salía y entraba a la cama, dormía bocabajo a al revés, estaba harto de no reconciliar el sueño, opto por pararse y seguir escribiendo hasta que ya no pudiera mas. Dejaría dormir a Roy que parecía niño chiquito acurrucado en su cuna, saco su libreta del escritorio, intento meter puntillas a su lapicero… mas sus manos estaban temblorosas, no creía que esto estuviera ocurriendo porque Mustang dormía ahí, tuvo un recuerdo momentáneo: su amigo no estaba con él y tal vez estaba en problemas o algo semejante, no tenia forma de comunicarse a su casa, ¿ahora qué haría?, sintió como si alguien oprimiera su corazón, se quedo inmóvil, necesitaba ayuda, debía de ir lo más pronto posible al castillo, intento gritar pero su garganta no respondía, el ambiente ya no era de colores, empezó a hacer frio y sus ojos no miraban más que negro. Escucho que alguien gritaba a lo lejos, una voz estremecedora y llena de dolor, intento salir de aquel mas sueño, creyó que estaba en el mismísimo infierno, el aire era demasiado pesado para respirar, a la mitad de las tinieblas vio a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestía un vestido largo de color rojo, parecía que ya la conocía, probablemente era Luna, era seguro que fuera ella, siguió sus pasos para alcanzarla pero corría rápido, la tomo de la mano y desapareció, ahora no respiraba y su cuerpo flotaba como si estuviera en el mar, cerró los ojos… el corazón dejo de palpitar, su corazón cambio de temperatura, el color de su cara era pálido, sentía que la cabeza le estañaba, el cerebro empezó a crear recuerdos de su infancia y de sus traumas, por ultimo recordó la muerte de sus padres. Despacio y poco a poco despertó, estaba en la cama, todo volvió a ser normal, el mayor seguía dormido, Edward sintió frio en su estomago y su frente estaba caliente, hizo a un lado las cobijas, como lo supuso tenía unas cuantas bolsas de hielo y no tenia su pijama puesta, tenía que estar a lado su amigo, busco su ropa pero no la encontró. .

-¿Ed qué pasa?- Roy veía lo que hacía sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

.

-Mejor dime que me hiciste, ¿porque estoy semidesnudo y donde dejaste mi ropa?- las dudas aparecieron

.

-Tranquilaste, durante toda la noche tuviste temperatura y empezaste a delirar, fui a la enfermería pero no había nadie, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerte lienzos fríos en el cuerpo por eso estas así – era lógico lo que decía.

.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí, llévame a la casa de Joshua, por favor necesito verlo, creo que algo grave le ocurrió- saco sus maletas y metió ropa

.

-Pero… es muy temprano y además el carro no lo tengo aquí, debo ir por él a mi casa- aun así no cambiaria de parecer.

.

-No importa, eso no me detendrá, caminaremos- ese sueño estaba cobrando vida propia.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, sigan comentando porque me hacen feliz.**


	26. 2 PARTE: SUEÑO DE LA MUERTE

CAPITULO 20: 2 PARTE. SUEÑO DE MUERTE.

Aunque era verano el frío en la mañana era insoportable, en la carretera ni un alma aparecía, el Sol apenas salía y la Luna desapareció con los primeros rayos, el edificio de la escuela se veía cada vez mas pequeño, decidieron tomar un atajo para no tardarse tanto en llegar, lo bueno era que la casa del mayor no era tan retirada, el pelirubio dejo sus maletas en el piso para descansar un poco, su estomago empezó a quejarse en forma de que ya tenía hambre, Roy tomo la iniciativa de coger la ropa de Ed para poder avanzar. Saco las llaves de su bolsillo, metió las cosas en la cajuela y subieron al automóvil último modelo, ninguna palabra sonaba todavía, probarían algunos bocados durante el viaje de tres horas y media o descansarían por un rato y comprarían algo para llenar su hambre, la maquina avanzo sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás, ahora estaban en esto juntos, Elric iba al rescate de Joshua. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y sus piernas se movían involuntariamente pues creía que Mustang manejaba muy lento, tenia 3 horas en carretera y todavía no llegaban a la mitad de su camino, nuevamente apareció el Sol que calentaba el automóvil por adentro, el pelirubio miraba a la naturaleza que cambiaba con cada aldea, tal vez eso lo relajaba… pero no porque en su corazón sentía peligro y muerte, era la segunda vez que sentía esa sensación, la primera fue antes de que sus padres adoptivos murieran y nunca despertaran, por eso no dudo en salir a buscarlo. Empezó a odiar la forma en que la vida lo trataba, creía que la única persona que sufría en el mundo era únicamente el, la mayor parte de su niñez fue feliz mas ahora empeoraba año con año, era una maldición que ya no soportaba. Tomo agua para aguantar las ganas de llorar después del recordatorio de aquella amenaza, Roy seguía en el volante manejando, no dejaba de mirar las líneas amarillas de la calle. Llegaron a la aldea de Joshua, parecía que nadie habitaba ahí, eso era por la culpa de las constantes guerras: las personas salieron en busca de un mejor trabajo porque también la Tierra ya no era fértil como antes… que el padre de su amigo muriera, este parecía ser el mejor lugar para vivir, después de que fuera enterrado el castillo quedo en banca rota porque todavía no existía un heredero al trono, pues en ese tiempo Joshua seguía formándose en el vientre de su madre, la única opción que tuvieron fue que estuviera al mando de la aldea el hermano de su padre, pero en lugar de mejorarlo empeoro, el nuevo Rey se había gastado la mayoría del dinero en cosas no tan importantes. Las puertas del castillo eran de metal con un diseño elegante e inigualable, Ed templo al mirarlas, no sabía que ocurría detrás de ellas, los militares dieron paso, inmediatamente vio muchos carruajes al pie de la entrada del Castillo, rápido saco su maleta y cogió su traje obscuro con camisa rojo vino, la entrada estaba abierta y sin permiso entro además de dejar a un lado a Mustang, busco por todas partes a su amigo mas esto se volvía incierto y misterioso, abrió la puerta del salón de baile, todos volvieron a verlo, la multitud vestía de negro, sus lagrimas eran frecuentes, corrió a lo largo del salón descubriendo un ataúd de color obscuro, su corazón caminaba lento, no dudo en abrir la caja del difunto, no se perdonaría si fuera Joshua, temblorosa su mano toco la madera y jalo hacia arriba para mirar pero su miedo pudo más. Escucho su nombre que hizo eco en la habitación, sus ojos veían cambiando de dirección, ahora escuchaba voces de un fantasma que buscaba, se inco en el suelo y cerro sus ojos, los presentes no entendían que hacia ahí llorándole al muerto, sintió un abrazo que reconocía, el pelirubio le correspondió.

.

-Edward aquí estoy, no pasa nada, tranquilo, ya paso todo- susurro a su oído.

.

-Esta es mi imaginación, no estás muerto o estoy hablando con tu espíritu- la gente seguía murmurando y preguntándose quién era el.

.

-Su majestad abra los ojos para que lo sepa usted mismo… no estoy muerto, sabe que estaré a su lado- seco sus lagrimas y voltio a verlo.

.

-Entonces…mi sueño fue verdadero… a caso…- sin más ni menos abrió el ataúd, se encontraba postrada Luna con un vestido negro con blanco.

.

-Nadie lo puede creer, su vida parecía estar mejorando y a cambio de la felicidad esto- pasaron detrás de los invitados al funeral dejando el lugar.

El jardín estaba repleto de flores de distintas clases, tampoco faltaban las de colores, decidieron platicar a solas en este ambiente pacífico donde nadie los interrumpiera. El pelirubio empezó a comentarle de sus pesadillas y algunos datos parecían coincidir con la muerte de la chica. Un día despertó con ánimos de cocinar lo que era raro en Luna, cogió su canastilla de frutas e inicio a caminar al mercado local, no les dijo a sus padres que saldría ya que sabía que no la dejarían ir sola y que tal vez tendría que ir en carruaje, la idea nunca le agrado pues quería ser libre y que no la trataran como una Princesa, compro varias verduras para la receta secreta de su sopa que a todos les agradaba y deleitaba también cerezas para ese delicioso pastel, siempre que salía pasaba por una calle en donde vendían dulces de todos los sabores posibles y por ahí había uno que otro postre. Cansada de andar, tomo un descanso antes de llegar a su casa, afortunadamente el Sol no la lastimo porque llevaba su sombrero favorito, entro y se dio un baño, creyó conveniente ir a visitar a Joshua y a su madre pues no los visitaba desde mucho tiempo, esta vez si iría a caballo porque el castillo estaba un poco retirado. Inicio su viaje, reviso nuevamente que todos los ingredientes estuvieran en la canasta, el carruaje se encharco en el lodo y no salía, el soldado le dijo a la Princesa de lo que ocurría, Luna no hizo mucho caso y mientras empezó a comer un dulce, sospechaba que el militar hacia algo mas o que ya la había dejado solita porque no escucha ningún ruido, limpio su boca de las migajas y retiro los residuos de su vestido azul rey, intento dar un pequeño salto para no mancharse pero no calculo bien y sus zapatillas se enlodaron, no paso mucho tiempo y murió, la encontraron en la noche al parecer llevaba ahí como ocho o seis horas más o menos. Desangro rápidamente porque clavaron un cuchillo en su pecho y para finalizar la orcaron, sus padres culpaban a la aldea de Joshua, pero hasta ahora no se sabe quien fue y eso era solo una suposición

.

-¿Y ahora como te sientes?- Edward seguía preocupado por su estado de ánimo.

.

-Es algo raro porque iba a ser mi esposa pero… bien, en su momento llore mas la dejare descansar y por cierto ¿llegaste solo?- había dejado al mayor en el carro.

.

-¡Si es cierto!, me trajo Roy, creo que me va a matar por dejarlo plantado- Joshua empezó a reírse.

.

-No lo creo te ama tanto que dudo en eso- seguía riéndose sin parar, al menos intento hacerlo olvidar la muerte de su amada.

Mustang estaba esperando a que Elric saliera, ya se estaba tardando, paso una hora y mejor dejo el automóvil estacionado, la tranquilidad del Castillo era agradable: podía escucharse el viento en los arboles, los pájaros cantando esas elegantes melodías y otros animales más se escuchaban a pocas distancias, tomo un pequeño recorrido a unas cuantas recuadras a la redonda, seguía sorprendido por el ambiente pacífico, que aunque estaban velando a un muerto la naturaleza no cambiaba, flexiono sus piernas para coger en sus delicadas manos un poco de agua cristalina, el rio estaba repleto de ese liquido vital, se hecho a la cara para refrescarse por que ahora si el Sol quemaba con sus rayos amarillos, de repente una de un niño apareció en el rio: cabellos rubios, ojos dorados y piel blanca, era no imposible reconocer a esa persona, a aquel pequeño que sufría pero que encontraba muchos motivos para ser feliz y nunca mirar atrás. También tomo asiento a su lado, toco su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos uniéndolos para no separarlos, el día cambio de ser frio y triste a feliz, Edward después de un tiempo podría olvidarse de la supuesta muerte de Joshua que en realidad la velación era de Luna que no conoció mucho pero le dolía porque era una parte importante de su mejor amigo. Enterraron a la chica en el panteón de la aldea, específicamente en la zona donde descansaban personas de sangre Real entre ellos sus abuelos, Joshua estaba tranquilo… al ultimo aventó una rosa roja para finalmente quedar debajo de la tierra.

* * *

><p>HOLA... PERDON SI NO ME DI A ENTENDER CON EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO, LES EXPLICARE, SE SUPONE QUE ALEXANDER Y JOEL YA NO VAN A ESTAR EN SECUENDARIA Y ELLOS AL IRSE A PREPARATORIA TENIA QUE ELEGIR A OTRAS PERSONAS PARA DEJARLES SUS PUESTOS. SI TIENEN ALGUNA PREGUNTA POR FAVOR ESCRIBANLA. POR CIERTO.. QUISIERA CONOCERLAS, PORQUE NO ME ENVIAN SUS CORREO A MI CORREO(ESTA EN MI PERFIL) LA VERDAD ME GUSTARIA CONOCER A MÁS PERSONAS QUE LES AGRADAN MIS HISTORIAS. ESTARE ESPERANDOLAS, SIGAN COMENTANDO.<p> 


	27. DOCTORA DE CORAZONES

CAPITULO 21: DOCTORA DE CORAZONES.

iban tomados de la mano, la gente caminaba entre ellos, tenían que encontrar el edificio de color gris, aunque la mayoría era de ese color, doblaron a la calle empedrada y recorrieron otras tres cuadras, eran las cinco de la tarde, una hora antes de su cita, llegarían temprano para registrarse. La sala del consultorio estaba lleno con varias parejas, el decorado era totalmente rojo, una señorita los llevo a otra sección donde tomarían sus datos, Edward cogió una revista de la mesa del centro, empezaba a creer que Roy tenía entre manos otra cosa muy distinta a lo que le había dicho, tal vez no estaban con una psicóloga sino con una sexóloga, la duda entro en sus cabeza distrayéndolo, seguía leyendo a profundidad ese documento del sexo en el mundo, nunca tuvo la intención de leer ese tipo de temas, pero no había mas de que distraerse, si hubiera sabido que no vendría con una psicóloga no aceptaría aunque este le perjudicara, algunas parejas parecían estar separadas y a otros se les veía contestos y enamorados. Algunos señalaban a Elric como un niño entre todos ellos, además de que no creían que el viniera a una cita, parecía una broma muy bien realizada y montada, el pelirubio intento relajarse porque todas las miradas estaban sobre el, ¿Qué tenia de malo que un joven estuviera ahí?. Después de un tiempo llegaron unos chicos que también eran de unos quince o dieciséis, al menos ya no era el único, los pacientes entraban y salían conforme los llamaban a la puerta, la doctora era rubia con cabello lacio y ojos dorado obscuro. Ya eran los últimos fueron llamados al consultorio.

.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado Roy?- la chica era amble y simpática.

.

-Muy bien gracias, te presento a mi novio Edward Elric- Mustang estaba alegre de verla.

.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Doctora- el pelirubio apretó su mano amistosamente.

.

-Perdón no me presente, mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye, psicóloga especializada en parejas, no me confundas con una sexóloga, aunque la mayoría de los pacientes viene por eso- su risa era linda y a la vez escandalosa.

.

-¡Riza guarda silencio! ¿No quieres ir al grano?- señalo al niño.

.

-Es cierto, perdón. Roy me a platicado mucho de ti, entiendo lo que en este momento pasa por tu cabeza, tal vez tengas miedo o estés incomodo por venir aquí, además de eso… se que te violaron, yo tengo entendido que al inicio no salías para nada y que todo el tiempo estabas encerrado. Necesito que me cuentes que con tus propias palabras que ocurrió ese día, ¿crees que puedas?- era el primer paso para su terapia, trataría de encontrar la solución más rápida posible.

.

Era obvio que le costaría hablar de ello, hizo un recordatorio profundo, la chica anotaba cada cosa que escuchaba de su boca, algunos detalles no había dicho a nadie, Riza estaba sorprendida porque no parecía estar inventando las cosas o saltándoselas, como la gran parte de sus pacientes, trataba con seriedad este tema porque era importante que Elric olvidara sus traumas, su propósito… que el pelirubio pudiera comunicarse mejor con las demás personas, dejar a un lado todos los obstáculos y que al final de esto pudiera dar el siguiente pasa con su noviazgo, no trataría de obligarlos a hacer cosas que no querían, pero como psicóloga algunas veces eso si ocurriría, sobre todo tendrían que salir de su zona de seguridad o confort. Al final hicieron un ejercicio, vendo los ojos de Ed y lo llevo al sillón, con esto observaría su nivel de confianza o desconfianza, las instrucciones eran más claras que el agua. Roy beso al pelirubio en los labios, al sentir eso el pequeño cambio su tono de piel en la cara, desabrocho su camisa para mordisquear sus hombros y a la vez lamer sus pezones, lo acostó e hizo un camino de saliva hacia su ombligo, no podía verlo mas sentía todo, de golpe a su cabeza llegaron pequeñas imágenes de aquel día tormentoso, intento zafarse pero no podía…las acaricias lo excitaban, olvido por completo que estaba presente Riza, la pasión recorría todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con el mayor y para ser honesto era muy bueno con cada cosa nueva que hacía, en la entrepierna su miembro explotaba con esa sensación, sus besos se convirtieron en un juego de lenguas. Las imágenes regresaron y comenzó a temblar, su temperatura bajo, la venda de sus ojos empezaba a mojarse de lágrimas, el miedo lo invadió de coraje, no podía hacer nada bien porque sus traumas regresaban. Quito la tela de sus ojos y abrazo a Roy que sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente.

.

-Chicos está bien, esta era una prueba para saber si entre ustedes existía confianza, pues yo me equivoque porque pensaba que tal vez la abrían perdido por motivos obvios, pero es todo lo contrario, con cada terapia ganaran más confianza- era un paso grande el que hicieron

.

-Pero como dice que está bien…. Si yo fui el que paro primero, es imposible no acordarme de eso- Elric no entendía porque esa felicitación si para él era una tortura constante.

.

-Edward se que estas desesperado pero con eso no ganas nada bueno, esto es poco a poco, te prometo que ayudare con todo lo que yo pueda- de un modo u otro eso sirvió para tranquilizarlo.

.

Las tardes de las vacaciones eran diferente, iban cuatro veces a la semana a sus citas con Riza, día a día era un tema nuevo a discutir, también los ejercicios eran cada vez más difíciles de realizar para el pelirubio pues con ellos eliminaba un poco de sus miedos para acabarlos de una vez por todas. Joshua tenía algo metido en la cabeza… que tipo de milagro estaba haciendo la doctora con el pequeño, algunas veces ni él podía creerlo, tenia mas comunicación con las demás personas, rompió el hielo con sus compañeros, no paraba de hacer travesuras o chistes, casi casi era el alma de la fiesta, gustaba de hacer deportes en la mañana. Medio mundo quería que fuera su tutor pero por ahora tenía a dos chicos, contaba a cualquier hora y a quien fuera, desde temprano escuchaban su melodiosa voz en la regadera o en el pasillo, bailaba hasta el cansancio, su energía siempre estaba al cien por ciento, hacia todo esto mas sin olvidar sus sagrados estudios porque sabía que en la primera semana del regreso a clases a todos sus maestros se les ocurría hacer examen sorpresa, que la mayoría reprobaba, dibujaba corazones por las paredes de su cuarto( literalmente). Salía al parque tomado de la mano de Roy, una que otra vez le robaba besos, iba a su oficina y podía quedarse horas ahí sin que escucharan nada o… quien sabe que hacían durante esos minutos y segundos, dormía poco tiempo y escribía a la luz de la Luna. Su ropa era un poco menos informal y era la envidia de sus compañeros. Todo en estas vacaciones había cambiado drásticamente para bien, quedaban tres para entrar a la escuela y ya no tenía idea de que hacer, Riza les recomendó que tuvieran algunos días a solas con la naturaleza, el mayor recordó aquel documento que robo Elric para sacar un permiso, checaron que el papelillo todavía fuera valido… por coincidencia estaban a tiempo, la tinta resbalo en el papel y ya estaban resuelto. El bosque el lugar perfecto, estarían a un lado de la cascada en una cabaña del color de la madera, salieron rápidamente en la mañana, el carro estaba lleno de maletas y maletines, dos bolsas de dormir, etc. Edward saco la cabeza para sentir los rayos del sol, el clima favorecía el día: no mucho calor ni tanto frio, simplemente perfecto. No tardaron mucho en llegar pues estaba cercas de la zona del colegio, los arboles eran enormes y hermosos al igual que lo demás, el lugar se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, el agua era cristalina, el pasto era cómodo, el pelirubio se acostó placenteramente olvidando sus problemas, Roy hizo lo mismo que el pequeño, intercambiaron miradas profundas, Edward quería sentir el calor del mayor y le dio un abrazo, después siguió un beso en la frente. Cansados del viaje tomaron una siesta larga, la tarde estaba por llegar y despertaron, colocaron madera en medio para hacer una fogata, Elric preparaba la comida cuando voltio y miro muchos globos inflados, tenía una memoria tan ocupada que no recordó lo primero que debió de hacer al llegar. Era una terapia especialmente para el, escribiría cosas que no le gustaran de cualquier tipo y cogería una aguja para poncharlos, el propósito era que se olvidara de todas esas cosas que impedían su felicidad, tomo el plumón y las letras empezaron a delinearse y tardo tiempo en llenarlos, cada vez que los explotaba sentía una satisfacción enorme que llenaba su corazón de alegría, en ese momento era feliz que inicio a bailar, la terapia funciono exitosamente. La comida estuvo a punto de quemarse pero actuaron, las verduras estaban realmente deliciosas y eso que todavía no aprendía a cocinar bien, el menor saco dos bolsas de bombones y unos pequeños palillos, siguiendo los consejos de Riza intentaría algo nuevo y divertido. Se sentó en frente de Roy e inicio a comérselos, chupaba el chocolate de relleno de los malvaviscos, el mayor lanzaba miradas extrañas hacia él, de pronto el menor estaba sentado detrás de Mustang dándole de probar esos suculentos dulces, tapo sus ojos y entraron a la cabaña, el lugar tenia de decoración velas rojas con aroma, amarro sus manos a la cabecera de la cama.

.

-¿Edward que intentas hacer?- estaba sorprendido de la actitud que había tomado, aunque en realidad ya sabía que tramaba.

.

-No te diré, es una sorpresa, solo quiero que disfrutes que estamos solos en medio de la nada- hizo un plan para que se mantuvieran ocupados durante la noche.

.

-Aaa entonces como no quieres decírmelo… de castigo te besare hasta que me canse- empezaba el juego.

.

-Eso no está bien, tú no puedes castigarme, no eres mi padre- la conversación fue corta y la noche larga.

.

Desamarro sus manos pero no sus ojos, quito su playera y la dejo a un lado, hizo lo mismo con el, toco su piel cálida y su sabor era exquisito, la primera vez y la mejor, los movimientos eran apasionados y sensuales, Ed rasguño a Roy dejándole una cicatriz y un poco de sangre, lamio su herida, introdujo su miembro al orificio y no paraban los gemidos, la sensación era deliciosa, casados de la cama llagaron a la pared, el menor se sujeto a su espalda con las piernas cruzadas para dejar espacio, mientras hacían eso Mustang pasaba su lengua sobre sus pezones, el calor aumento y cayeron al piso cansados, quería mas y se monto sobre el, inicio a masturbarlo repetidas veces, gritaba de placer al máximo, ya no podía más y saco todo lo que pudo, siguieron ahí encerrados, Elric cambio de papel… chupando el pene de Mustang con intensidad, era sorprendente que estuvieran durando mucho tiempo sin las interrupciones de los traumas, salieron de la cabaña y llegaron a la cascada donde no descansaron, también ahí podían hacerlo.

POR ESTA NOCHE.

Esta noche será más que especial.

Te estaré esperando en el cuarto, sentado y nervioso.

La Luna estará presente durante esta velada mágica y larga.

¿Por qué mágica?... tal ves porque te entregare mi cuerpo sin ningún pretexto.

Por esta noche, despertare mis sentimientos desde lo más profundo.

Tocaremos las estrellas y los astros mas escondidos de la galaxia.

Nuestros corazones latirán al mismo ritmo.

Rosaremos nuestra piel y nos besaremos hasta el amanecer.

Esta noche…seré tuyo


	28. TRATO DE AMOR

CAPITULO 22: TRATO DE AMOR.

En la cabeza de Edward se produjeron muchas preguntas que lo aquejaban desde hace tiempo pero no quería tocar el tema por miedo a que Roy se molestara, todavía era de noche en el bosque, no podía dormir y salió de la cama a tomar aire fresco. Recordó la última carta que le mando Winry, esas palabras eran escalofriantes para el que estaba en peligro de perder el amor del mayor, parecía como si aquella nota estuviera escrita con odio o para separarlos definitivamente, el miedo crecía con cada día y mes que pasaba, faltaba poco para que contrajeran nupcias, y eso no era lo peor… después de que se casaran el menor tendrá que ir a la guerra, recordemos que seguían peleando por las tierras. Al parecer no arreglaban nada, ni mucho menos hablando porque Envy no quería ningún trato con ellos… sus enemigos desde hace mucho tiempo, era posible que lo necesitaran, froto sus manos heladas y sintió un poco de calor, en el bosque había bajado la temperatura y el frio era congelante e insoportable, camino varias veces alrededor de la cabaña pensando como haría para hablar con Mustang del tema que le preocupaba. El mayor no dormía dormitaba, escucho que Ed hablaba solo y que su voz era silenciosa, despacio abrió la puerta para buscarlo, rápido sintió frio y regreso por su abrigo de piel, por coincidencia los dos abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo, golpeándose la cabeza, ninguno tuvo heridas graves solo un moretón insignificante. Después del incidente, entraron a la cabaña algo aturdidos por el golpe, regresaron a la cama para volver a dormir pero no lograban dormir tranquilamente.

.

-¿Roy puedo hablar contigo…estas dormido?- susurro a su oído.

.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco puedo dormir, tal vez hablando nos de sueño…dime- tomo al menor por atrás para abrazarlo.

.

-No te enojes pero…necesitamos hablar de mi relación con Winry y de…- lo hizo callar con un beso.

.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano hablaríamos de ello- despreocupado salió de la cama.

.

-Se me ocurrió una idea media rara… que tal…si…hacemos un trato o pacto, ¿no es mala idea o sí?-siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina.

.

-Mmm…no es mala idea, ¿dime en qué consiste?- preparo café para calentarse del frio.

.

-Deja pensarlo y después te digo- cogió una hoja y una pluma, comenzó a escribir.

El trato era fácil de entender y narrar, solo consistía en cuatro o cinco cosas que debían de tomarse en cuenta cundo Elric realizara la Alianza, algunas cosa era un poco severas o arriesgadas, no trataba de cambiar la forma en que se amaban o lago así, lo único que buscaba era seguridad para los dos, si la Nobleza o Corte se esteraba de que ellos tenían algo mas que una amistad podrían esperar muchas cosas mala incluso la muerte. Con esto el pelirubio se sentiría mejor y aliviado, en su corazón algo le decía que era seguro de que Roy no aceptara del todo este trato, pero ya no quedaba tiempo para discutirlo, el tiempo se desvanecía en el viento y los días eran más cortos. El mayor lo tomo como una broma, pero sabía que hablaba en serio y que con él no se debía de jugar, tomo asiento a un lado de él y veía lo serio que estaba y sobre todo que estaba muy concentrado, esto era enserio, ningún juego, de esto dependía su relación. Su amor ya había superado varios obstáculos pero ninguno como separarse para siempre, hace poco crecieron los rumores de que Winry ya había regresado, nadie sabe si es verdad o solo un rumor porque ninguna persona a tenido la suerte de verla cercas de la escuela, también las malas lenguas cuentas que viene por Edward para llevárselo a la guerra y que realmente nunca le importo su amor, solo quería su dinero, aunque ella tampoco sabe si es un Príncipe, ese es otro misterio que debe descubrirse. El trato estaba hecho, leyó en voz alta:

* * *

><p>1.- Al realizar mi Alianza ya no tendremos comunicación alguna, al menos de que algo haya salido mal o en caso de peligro.<p>

2.- Si por algún motivo o razón nos vemos en la calle o en cualquier lugar, disimularemos que no nos conocemos.

3.- Lo mas probable es que valla a la guerra, cuando muera te pido que no visites mi tumba ni que llores mi muerte, solo quiero que me recuerdes como un amigo nada más.

4.- No me sentiré mal si es que inicias otra relación porque después de que yo me haya ido serás libre y quiero que me borres de tu mente como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

5.-En resumen… los anteriores puntos indican lo mismo, tendré que separarme por completo de tu vida y yo hare lo mismo.

* * *

><p>En la cabaña no se escucho ningún ruido, el viento soplo misteriosamente y en la ventana se dibujaba el amanecer escondido, Roy miraba asombrado, creía que era una broma lo que había escuchado pronunciar de la boca del pelirubio, no lo creyó capaz de haber escribido eso, palabras escandalosas y sin sentido, ¿a caso no se daba cuenta de que ese Trato era casi imposible de cumplir?, su amor era grande y irrompible, aunque estuvieran en problemas y lejos nada rompería sus lazos que los unen. Seguía sorprendido y sin hablar, su coraje fue más fuerte, azoto la puerta y entro al bosque, Edward no hizo nada para detenerlo, él sabía que podía ocurrir eso, no lo detendría porque quería que recapacitara, debía de entender que era para su bien y para que no corrieran peligro. Adolorido por sus palabras, busco refugio en las ramas de un árbol antiguo, para él no tenía sentido nada… todo era una confusión, inhalo y exhalo aire fresco, medito la situación pensando cuales serian las consecuencias y en que les beneficiarían, ya relajado entro y miro que el pequeño estaba preocupado y a punto de llorar, sentía que le estaba exigiendo demasiado. Charlaron con detenimiento y llegaron a un acuerdo, realizarían el trato pero no deberían de hablar de él hasta cumplirse la Alianza. Para firmar que aceptaban, hicieron un pacto de sangre que consistía en cortarse la mano y unirlas para mezclar la sangre, con esa misma sangre firmarían con una aguja, esto no se hacía desde hace mucho tiempo era una tradición añeja, olvidaron lo ocurrido y tomaron sus cosas para terminar con sus vacaciones. No se arriesgaron y tomaron la carretera con el atajo para llegar rápido, Joshua esperaba a su amigo en el dormitorio con buenas noticias y una carta en la mano, era muy pronto para decírselo pero ya no podía aguantarse por la emoción y la alegría al máximo. Escucho ruido en la puerta y abrió, lo que vio le apeno… Edward y Roy besándose, bajo la cabeza y con su garganta hizo ruido, empezó a reírse por la pena, aplaudió y no consiguió separarlos, el pelirubio lo vio y se separo sus labios.<p>

.

-Buenas Tardes Subpresidente, ¿Cómo le fue en el bosque?- curioso su amigo quería saberlo todo.

.

-Muy bien gracias y usted a donde fue…oye ¿cómo sabes que soy el nuevo Subpresidente?- no le dijo nada del Consejo Estudiantil y ya sabía el suceso.

.

-Mmm será porque soy un nuevo miembro del Consejo, ayer me llego la carta y lo mejor es que seré tu ayudante, porque secretaria se escucha mal- Ed no podía creerlo, tal vez eso lo había hecho Joel para protegerlo.

.

-¡Felicidades!, como siempre… estamos juntos, pero hay un pequeñísimo problema… Bryan es el Presidente y no creo que sientas muy a gusto- Joshua se rio.

.

-Sabes eso ya no me importa, es cosa del pasado, ya no quiero que eso me atormente, si por ahí lo veo quiero hablar con él y perdonarlo- quería perdonarlo de corazón e incluso hacer las paces.

.

-Me parece buena tu idea, es bueno perdonar, creo que yo hare lo mismo, yo tampoco quiero vivir enojado y frustrado por eso- Ed no había pensado en eso y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, pero recordó una plática con Riza que hablaba del perdón, debía de olvidar el pasado y seguir con su camino.

.

Fue directamente a la oficina para pedir informes de donde se encontraba la habitación de Alexander, mientras la señorita buscaba, Elric miraba a los nuevos estudiantes y a los de los años pasados, todos iban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lucían sus uniformes orgullosos, la mayoría eran Príncipes y algunos llegaban con sus carros último modelo, para el pelirubio eso significaba que querían apantallar a las Princesas que andaban en busca de su futuro esposo. Cogió el papelillo de la ubicación exacta, estaba casi en los últimos edificios del fondo topando con la pared, nunca había ido ahí porque sabía que se encontraban los del tercer grado y en realidad le daba miedo ir, en esa área todo era diferente: tenían más paisajes hermosos, fuentes y arboles, tomo valor y toco a la puerta, de nuevo toco y nada, tal vez ya no estaba en el área de secundaria y ya lo habrían trasladado a Preparatoria, pero no era seguro, ya que tenia esposa y eso significaba que estuviera en su Castillo cumpliendo con su deber, no se daría por vencido y regresaría al oficina pero ahora a pedir informes de Joshua, también estaba lejos mas no tanto, desesperado toco y la puerta abrieron… no era el ex – Subpresidente, este chico tenía los ojos grises y cabello obscuro, le dijo que estaba en el Consejo Estudiantil cumpliendo con sus últimos deberes, este no era su día de suerte, andaba de aquí para allá, encontró la entrada más cercana al Consejo, entrando vio que los alumnos estaban apurados, unos por allá y otros por aquí, no era de extrañarse que estuvieran así porque estaba por finalizar el ciclo escolar, varios reconocieron a Ed y lo saludaban, eso hizo que retrasaran su búsqueda, cansado tomo aire y siguió. Casi a gatas entro y por fin vio a Joel, su comportamiento le extraño, lo jalo para levantarlo del piso.

.

-¿Qué le pasa joven Elric?, ¿Quiere agua?- acepto moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

.

-Gracias, perdón si te quito mucho tiempo pero necesito hablar contigo seriamente…- pensó que era algo serio e importante y se sentó en el sillón con él.

.

-Háblame sin rodeos, primero llegas aquí casi muerte de sed, me estas preocupando- el chico cambio su forma de hablar y estaba desesperado por saber que hacia así.

.

-Dime en donde esta Alexander eso es todo, creo que tú debes saberlo porque yo no lo encuentro, estuve corriendo por casi una hora y media-trago un poco de agua.

.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo a lo tonto, no quiere hablar con nadie, ahora está en su Castillo pero cuando tu saliste de vacaciones estaba insoportable, algo cambio o alguien hiso que cambiara, tal vez es el karma… - lo callo inmediatamente.

.

-Estoy hablando en serio ¿Dónde está?- no era ninguna mentira.

.

-Yo también estoy hablando en serio…- sin despedirse salió y azoto la puerta.

La verdad era esa…no quería hablar con nadie, el día entero pasaba durmiendo y llorando, ninguna persona sabia el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando y también pocos saben qué tipo de persona era antes, su familia era rica pero sin corazón. Parecía que estaba solo en su mundo de lujos, mas alguien cambio su forma de ver la vida, una niña llamada Akary que vivía a lado de su casa, su madre servía como parte de la Nobleza, ellos se conocieron cuando eran niños en un día de verano, ella estaba trepada en un árbol, Alexander impresionado empezó a hablar con ella además de que se dio cuenta de que era muy alegre y sonriente, quería saber cómo había conseguido ser asi, obvio que no había ningún secreto, pensó que teniendo una amistad con ella conseguiría ser igual que ella, tiempo después desapareció Akary con sus padres, algunos decían que se habían mudado y que no regresarían, recordó sus palabras de amistad e hizo un recordatorio de que siempre estarían juntos y que si ella desaparecía nunca la olvidara y que regresaría a buscarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hola aquí de nuevo metiendo mi nuevo capítulo, tengo que hablarles de algo, sé que me he retrasado con actualizar pero… tengo una explicación… últimamente mis maestros me han dejado mucha tarea aparte de que nunca les dije que ya estaba en el último año de secundaria, me refiero a que este año voy a entrar a la Preparatoria y tal vez ya no actualice con frecuencia, esto no significa que me voy a retirar todo lo contrario porque terminare Trato de Amor como sea, espero que me entiendan. Gracias y sigan comentando.**


	29. AMIGOS

CAPITULO 22: AMIGOS…

Lleno de tareas y proyectos busco un espacio para descansar de tanto trabajo, respiro varias veces y siguió, esta vez algo no lo dejaba concentrar… tal vez era que todavía no podía hablar con Alexander, seguía de vacaciones y aseguraban que no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos que lo molestaran. ¿Ahora que le ocurría? Nadie sabía con exactitud más que el, todos desconocían que había detrás de aquella persona egocéntrica y con mal genio, por mas mala que fueran las personas siempre existía en el fondo de su corazón un pequeño rayo de bondad pero muy escondida y también tenían su lado sensible. La intención de Edward no era que quedara libre de culpas El ex- Presidente sino que quedara libre en su interior, quería paz en su corazón y para eso quería su perdón aunque entendía que le resultaría difícil pero era ahora o nunca, en conclusión quería su amistad y no su enemistad, sería mejor para los dos. La idea lo atormento más tiempo, decidido hacer a un lado su libros y comenzó una carta en busca de su paz, sabía que estaba en su Castillo o que a lo mejor ya estaría instalado del lado de Preparatoria, no podía hablar con él en ese momento pero tendrían una platica después. Sin tardar mucho tiempo fue a su dormitorio y dejo la carta debajo de la puerta, de milagro escucho que alguien la tomaba, de seguro estaba ahí... pero recordó las palabras de Joel de que no quería saber nada de los demás, esperaría más tiempo para que lo pensara seriamente. Los días fueron un tormento total, sus maestros pedían trabajos especiales para evaluarlos, la mayoría ya empezaba a odiarlos y eso que apenas empezaba el ciclo escolar, el pelirubio también ya empezaba a enfadarse con ello, no para nada, tan solo un respiro era demasiado descanso, la escuela era una total cárcel, el primer fin de semana llego lento y para algunos no sería un descanso, con dos días sin hacer nada para Elric… tomo valor y decidió volver a ir al dormitorio de Alexander, desilusionado fue a las oficinas para buscar su registro en la Preparatoria, fue difícil que lo dejaran entrar al otro lado sobre todo porque rompía una de las miles de reglas sin sentido, ahora con el doble de valor paso la muralla que los dividía, un miedo insoportable invadió su cuerpo. Muchos miraron al menor con asombro, no debía de estar ahí eso era más que claro, tragando saliva siguió su camino sin que nada o nadie lo interrumpiera, eran pocos alumnos de ese grado, era obvio que fueran pocos porque algunos tenían responsabilidades mayores que ir a la escuela, nunca se imagino la cantidad de terreno que existiera en el Colegio, eran inmensos terrenos, seguro toca la puerta y nunca creyó volver a ver a Esthefan con sus ojos negros atemorizantes.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿a quién buscas?...- lo interrumpió callándolo.

.

-No me importa lo que digas o hagas busco a Alexander, dile que llevo buscándolo varias veces y que no responde a nada- grito para que escuchara que era él.

.

-¿Que ahora eres su "pet"? Tan fácil te manipulo…- harto de sus reclamos, empujo la puerta.

.

-Eres un idiota que le hiciste… no te vasto con hacerle daño a los demás y ahora le hiciste daño a tu sangre- estaba tendido en la cama como si estuviera enfermo.

.

-Échamela la culpa a mí, pregúntale la estupidez que hizo, yo me largo- azoto la puerta y el lugar se quedo en silencio.

La habitación era un desorden a la vista, perecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, en la mesa había varias botellas de licor y la mayoría vacías, la ropa regada en donde quiera, ningún libro en el estante, migajas de comida en el tapete, un alma desgastada y triste, hundida en su propio dolor, un mundo destruido sin sentido de vida, el corazón figurando ser el más feliz pero ocultando su otro lado infeliz, un pájaro herido en las sombras del desamor. Edward lo miro buscando una explicación a su estado crítico y lamentable, no encontró ninguna respuesta.

.

-Alexander… ¿Qué tienes?, nunca te había visto así- tomo asiento a su lado y quito un mechón de cabellos que tenía en su cara.

.

-No tiene importancia hablar de eso, ni tu ni yo podemos hacer algo, será mejor que entierre su recuerdo en el pasado- seco sus lagrimas y se levanto para caminar hacia el baño.

.

-Te voy a dar un consejo… no sé exactamente qué te pasa pero de todos modos, escúchame. Si se trata de una persona no la entierres en el pasado, guarda su amor en tu corazón y sobre todo las cosas lindas que hiciste a su lado, créeme que te servirá- ahora si entendía de que estaba hablando o al menos creía que se trataba de una persona importante en su vida que trataba de olvida pero eso no funcionaria.

.

-Espero que funcione… ¿y por cierto que haces aquí?, no deberías estar estudiando o en el Consejo Estudiantil- el vulnerable animalito estaba sacando su lado salvaje.

.

-¿Qué no has leído mis…-sin esperarlo recibió un abrazo caluroso por parte de su enemigo.

.

- Sigues siendo un niño, claro que he leído todas tus cartas, necesito decirte esto y se que has esperado mucho por esto… perdón por todas las cosas que te he hecho, ya no quiero que me vean las personas como un monstruo, en verdad perdón, aunque no me creas… en verdad es de corazón lo que te digo, yo también me siento mal por las cosas malas que he hecho y creo que es hora de cambiar- nunca lo había visto reír y sonreír

.

-Claro que te perdono, has liberado una carga enorme que existía en mí… pero con una condición, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- la pregunta que cambiaria a los dos.

.

-Mmm… ¡amigos!, claro que acepto- tomaron sus manos fraternalmente.

La decisión de ser amigos funciono, Ed salió contento de la habitación pero con una duda que lo invadía… porque estaba tan triste casi arruinado en su propio dolor, solamente el sabia que le pasaba, puedo haberlo ayudado pero se negó, seguía teniendo su orgullo por el mismo, eso nadie se lo quitaría. Rara fue le tarde de ese día, inesperadamente empezó a llover, todos quedaron conmocionados al ver las gotas caer del cielo, en esos meses ya no se esperaban lluvias a cantaros, pero era bueno porque daría vida a las flores y rosas del Colegio, no afectaría en nada más que en el clima. Sin pensarlo mucho quería visitar la tumba de quien alguna vez fue su amiga, su recuerdo era imborrable sobre todo por la promesa que había hecho y que no pudo cumplir, el camino era rocoso y algo depresivo, no habitaba nadie ese lugar solo las orquídeas secas, el panteón estaba cercas de un cerro, todas las lapidas eran de color gris, el ambiente era pesado, casi al final encontró el cuerpo durmiente de Akary: aquella niña con una sonrisa iluminante e impecable, recordaba sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos grises igual de misteriosos que ella, unas manos delicadas que cuando tocaban el piano parecían ser melodías de los ángeles, su olor embriagante a rosas, para él era la niña perfecta, llego a amarla pero cuando estuvo a punto de decírselo ella se había ido, nunca… jamás supo de ella y no quiso buscarla porque creía que regresaría a buscarlo, el tiempo paso y sus problemas hicieron que se olvidara de Akary, por un tiempo le siguió la pista: sabia que por una discusión en la Nobleza la corte de su Castillo la había absuelto de ser parte de ella, separada de todo eso quiso olvidarse de su familia y se mudo a un pueblo pequeño en donde nadie la conociera y en donde pudiera empezar de cero sin ningún problema. Para Alexander eso era suficiente información y dejo de investigarla, más bien para él era suficiente saber que estaba viva. Por mera coincidencia un día se topo una chica parecida a ella, no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, pero al mirarla detenidamente encontró que en su cuello posaba una cadena con un colguije de una muñeca, en ese momento recordó que siempre en su cuello estaba esa muñequita que en medio tenía un corazón de diamante. De nuevo llego la lluvia pero esta vez con más intensidad, eso no lo detuvo y saco su paraguas obscuro que combinaba con su traje negro, dejo en la tumba un arreglo de rosas, la tristeza llego pronto y de sus ojos salía un liquido cristalino, como le dijo Edward no sería suficiente olvidarla, en el pie de su tumba prometió visitarla mas veces.


	30. SECRETOS QUE LASTIMAN

CAPITULO 23: SECRETOS QUE LASTIMAN.

Como de costumbre tomaba el té con sus damas de compañía, sentada y en completo silencio contemplaba la vista desde su habitación, otras veces salía al jardín pero no se sentía bien para hacerlo, podía contar con los dedos de su mano los meses que faltaban para su boda. No tardo en decidir quién la desposaría, aunque la verdad es otra muy diferente… recuerda muy bien ese día que no la deja dormir desde entonces, lo que hizo no le pareció correcto aunque de eso dependía su aldea. ¿Qué elegiría… el bienestar de su aldea o su propio bienestar?, era obvio que daría todo por su gente porque era su deber como Princesa y como la próxima heredera del trono, el trato ya estaba hecho ya no podía hacer nada, al inicio dudo, después resignada acepto: descubrió que era muy especial el chico y sin querer se enamoro de él, eso no estaba planeado. No quería lastimarlo y algunas veces estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad… pero eso era traicionar a sus propios padres, de nuevo estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería contárselo hasta que se vieran, por medio de una carta no sería suficiente y si fuera posible no harían la boda a menos de que llegaran a un acuerdo que les conviniera a los dos. Ese no era el único secreto que escondía, ella sabía que su futuro esposo quería conocer su pasado, pues Winry tenía información muy valiosa que le podría servir de mucho, hablo directamente con personas que estuvieron con él durante su infancia, gente muy importante en su vida, su sangre los unía. Su alianza estaba prácticamente planeada antes de que se conocieran, al inicio no fue exactamente por amor a primera vista, solo fue un trato sucio entre dos aldeas; una con dinero suficiente y la otra al borde de desaparecer por la guerra que no ganaban, existieron más razones para actuar de esa manera pero la Princesa estaba arrepentida, aunque a veces pensaba que era correcto seguir con el plan. Una discusión que la mantenía ocupada y preocupaba, su meta no era perjudicar sino ayudar, siguió su caminata de siempre, bajo la mirada y su rostro se reflejo en el cuarzo del piso, miro una chica triste y con sus ojos con lagrimas, sus damas la observaron diferente, más bien era la primera vez que la veían así, cansada y algo confundida se despidió de sus damas de compañía y de nuevo entro a su enorme habitación solitaria.

Empezó a recordar sus días de infancia con sus padres y algunos miembros de la Nobleza, claro con los más pequeños, que en estos momentos ya estaría casados y con hijos, su Colegio no se quedaba atrás que era como su segunda casa, ahí conoció a sus maestros y amigos que la acompañarían durante los ciclos escolares, mas ahora estaba muy lejos de todo eso y con tristeza extrañaba… sobre todo quería regresar el tiempo y volver a ser niña, quería olvidar lo que ocurría en estos momentos, cuando era pequeña nada le preocupaba, el tiempo podía seguir y ella ni en cuenta. Anhelaba saborear un delicioso helado de chocolate, sentir el agua en sus pies y manos, tocar con su lengua las gotas de lluvia, coger a un pájaro herido y darle de comer, jugar a las escondidas en las habitaciones del castillo, mancharse una y otra vez los vestidos, dormir en las ramas de los arboles, eso y más quería. Su sueño de chiquita era encontrar a su Príncipe azul… si lo consiguió pero de un modo distinto, su deseo ahora era dejar a un lado sus problemas y tranquilizarse por unos cuantos minutos, no era bueno para ella que se enojara seguido, descansaría por un rato leyendo un libro que le gustaba mucho, más o menos desde que era una Princesita, las hojas olían ha guardado, los dibujos estaban un poco despintados aunque para ella estaban bien, toco con sus dedos la pasta hecha de tela.

SECRETOS QUE HIEREN

Desangrando la felicidad en leve chillidos

Mis alas de mariposa se desgarraron.

Mi traición me sigue doliendo desde muy adentro.

Guardo los secretos pero duelen.

No quiero lastimarte por eso me lastimo a mí misma.

El hablar de ellos es un suicido.

Se han vuelto una carga que ya no aguanto.

En la noche hablo con la luna de estas espinas clavadas que tengo.

No te preocupes mi amor he sufrido más.

Tampoco te preocupes que yo sabré como guardarlos.

Aunque se claven más con el tiempo y acaben oxidándose en mi corazón.

Se detuvo a la mitad del libro…había olvidado por completo que entre las hojas coloco una foto de ella y Luna su mejor amiga, que era como su hermana que nunca tuvo, no pudo asistir a su funeral, al parecer ese día todo se volvió en su contra para ir a despedirse: atacaron misteriosamente en la madrugada al Castillo, todos dormían pacíficamente y empezaron a tocar las campanas de Iglesia que advertían de peligro, de nuevo fueron atacados sorpresivamente. Hace poco había mandado una carta a sus padres para que le dijeran exactamente donde estaba su cuerpo reposando, todavía no tenia respuesta, no creyó que muriera tan joven y sobre todo de esa forma tan rara, pocos días antes de su muerte la visito, estaba alegre como de costumbre, ilusionada por ver a Joshua y lo que más quería era verse en el espejo con su vestido de novia, pero su sueño se desvaneció junto con ella. Por la ventana soplo el aire frio anunciando que pronto llovería, la cerro rápidamente, al mismo tiempo escucho una voz que la llamaba de cercas.

.

-Perdón su majestad, encontré una nota en el pie de la entrada con su nombre- entre las manos de la sirvienta se asomaba una hoja arrugada con letras en mano escrita.

.

-¿Y no sabes quien la dejo ahí o no viste a alguien que la dejara?- por un momento sintió miedo y curiosidad a la vez, la letra le parecía conocida.

.

-No su majestad, solamente la encontré a lado de una rosa seca, antes de eso yo estaba en el jardín y vi a un joven montada en un caballo, cuando abrí la puerta ya estaba ahí- eso era más que misterioso ¿Quién sería el chico montado en el caballo?

.

-Muchas gracias, te puedes retirar- la lluvia cesó por un corto tiempo.

.

-Con su permiso- la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se fue.

El misterio invadió su cuerpo, la nota estaba en otro idioma pero ella se dispuso a traducirla, no era tan difícil de entender lo que contenía. Comenzó a traducirla:

Señorita Winry:

Esta es una nota de advertencia, no quiero preocuparla pero Edward su prometido corre peligro, como usted sabrá es el nuevo Subpresidente, yo estoy muy cercas de él, yo le prometo que cuidare de él no importa si muero daré mi vida por él, no se preocupe estará a salvo conmigo. Lo tendré vigilado las 24h del día si es posible.

No tenía el nombre ni nada que dijera de quien era el remitente, su corazón sintió un escalofrió intenso, no sabía qué peligro existían dentro de El Consejo Estudiantil, lo único que tenía entendido era que muchos alumnos no estaban conformes con la decisión final, pero nunca se imagino que tanto eran los celos que podrían llegar a matar a Elric, no quería preocuparlo así que decidió no mandarle la carta que pensaba escribirle, tal vez era una broma de mal gusto y no quería ser parte de ella.


	31. PROBLEMAS ACUMULADOS

CAPITULO 24: PROBLEMAS ACUMULADOS.

La habitación estaba cerrada por todas partes ni una mosca podía entrar y mucho menos roedores del jardín. Por un lado podías ver los papeles en el piso, la silla hasta el fondo, era un caos la oficina del Maestro de Literatura. Una hora antes había llegado Edward con mucha energía del Consejo Estudiantil: al parecer su nuevo puesto le estaba agradando, aunque tenía sus ratos de estrés, por ahora todo estaba tranquilo y sereno. Roy susurro en su oído…tenía una semana a que no lo hacían y para él era una eternidad que ya no podía aguantar, descubrieron que era una gran oportunidad de echar a andar su imaginación, cada acaricia o beso era una nueva sensación, también una terapia de relajación. Era obvio que Elric no quería porque podían escucharlos , aunque sería la primera vez que lo hacían adentro, aburrido y sin más que decir el pelirubio estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se quedo quieto y pensando por algunos segundos… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿No tenía nada que hacer? Decidió regresar a su asiento, al mismo tiempo le planto un beso a Mustang, ya empezaba el juego de la pasión con sus travesuras.

Cercas del escritorio había dulces, el menor tomo varios, los compartía llevándolos a la boca de su amante, el cuerpo de los dos estaba frio pero después de un tiempo parecía que hervían, escuchaban que pasaban alumnos y maestros mas eso no les importaba, cansados del sillón fueron directamente al escritorio donde quitaron cualquier cosa que les estorbara; las hojas las arrugaron e incluso tiraron un vaso de vidrio. Roy abrió todos los dulces que pudo y con delicadeza los coloco en el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, así de esa forma podría disfrutarlos más con un vistoso plato, creyeron que hacían mucho ruido e inteligentemente se encerraron en el baño, aunque la verdad no estaban muy cómodos por el espacio reducido, tomo asiento en la tapa del baño y abrió las piernas para dejar al aire su miembro que pedía más, el calor aumento y sus cuerpos ya no podían, dentro del baño había una regadera, se tumbaron en el azulejo y empezaron a caer las gotas de agua en sus pieles acaloradas, el clímax llego unos cuantos minutos después asiendo los gemidos fuertes. Descansarían y de nuevo iniciarían, alguien pensó en interrumpirlos y tocaron la puerta fuertemente, sin querer abrir la puerta Roy fue a la entrada y el pelirubio se cambio.

.

-Buenas Tardes Profesor Mustang, perdón por interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo, ¿No ha visto por aquí al Subpresidente? Es urgente- Joshua estaba todo despeinado y tenía varias carpetas en la mano.

.

-Está en el baño, ahora mismo le hablo… ¿pero por que estas así?- el mayor se quedo mirándolo extrañado nunca lo había visto así de informal.

.

-Hola ¿qué paso Joshua… y que te paso a ti?- su extraño look los sorprendió pero no era su nuevo corte o algo parecido, había problemas.

.

-Ya dejen de preguntar… Su majestad tenemos que irnos rápido- ya estaba harto de que le preguntaran.

.

-¿A dónde vamos?- sin decir nada lo jalo de la corbata.

Solo veía que pasaban por todo los edificios de Secundaria, después llegaron a un terreno cercas del jardín, ahora si sabía a dónde lo llevaba, cercas de ahí había una entra al Consejo Estudiantil, desde el elevador podían escucharse voces enojadas y algo preocupadas, ¿Ahora qué pasaba?, entro y todos se le amontonaron a su alrededor, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, era un total coas. No entendía por qué la multitud estaba así, su secretario no le había comentado nada: se alejo un poco y entro a su oficina donde podría le pregunto a Joshua que quera todo ese escándalo de allá afuera, preocupado hablo diciéndole que la mitad de los documentos había desaparecido en cuestión de algunas horas, ¿pero cómo? Si en las oficinas siempre había alumnos trabajando, eso era imposible o a menos que los mismos que hacían guardia a esa hora hubiera bloqueado las entradas y dejaran entrar para robárselos, mas aun así era imposible de hacerlo eran demasiados documentos y carpetas, descontento con eso fue rápido a la habitación de las camas, checaría los videos de esa hora, tal vez podría darse una idea de quien fuera, increíblemente no existía ninguna prueba de quienes fueran y tampoco se veía cuando tomaron los documentos. Lo peor de eso era que el Presidente no estaba y no regresaría por dos semanas, ahora tenía el control, preguntándose qué haría…mando a traer a los alumnos que trabajan a esa ahora en los diferentes pisos, uno por uno les hizo preguntas pero no resolvió nada, no encajaban las piezas del rompecabezas, ya era de noche y estaba cansado, trataría de consultar con la almohada otra idea para descubrir la verdad detrás de esto. Tan solo pensaba que era una coincidencia que ese mismo día se había ido Bryan, tal vez salió para limpiarse las manos y mandar a otros, el no era un "angelito" sobre todo por parte de la mayoría de sus familiares: podría decirse que tenían un historial "negro", sus abuelos eran Reyes pero dejaron morir a las personas de sus aldeas, según esto para dominar al mundo que de hecho no lo lograron, por eso Elric no dudaba de que fuera capaz de eso y de más, arrastrando los pies y con los ojos cansados… acomodo su almohada y callo rendido en la cama. Entre sueños escuchaba disparos y una voz, pero no sabía de quien era, lo que le dio miedo fueron los disparos tal vez eso tenía que ver con todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, no tuvo mejor idea que seguir durmiendo. El día paso corriendo, las tardes ya no eran calurosas porque ya estaba cerca el invierno frío, decidido apurar su paso para llegar al área de Preparatoria, no quería molestarlo pero se trataba de una emergencia que tenía que resolver rápido antes de que los alumnos del Consejo Estudiantil divulgaran la mala noticia.

.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?, perdón por venir sin avisarte… pero necesito tu ayuda urgentemente- lo saludo cordialmente y entro.

.

-Pasa no te quedes afuera, y ¿dime en que te puedo ayudar?- Joel ya tenía una idea de la razón a que fuera a buscarlo.

.

-Tenemos problemas con el Consejo Estudiantil y no sé qué hacer porque Bryan no está y no va a regresar en dos semanas más o menos… alguien ayer se robo la mitad de los documento y revise en la habitación de las cámaras y nada, después mande a traer a todos los chicos que trabajaban a esa hora y les hice preguntas pero nada se resolvió, dime… ¿tú tienes idea de quien allá sido? ¿Tal vez alguien adentro del Consejo?- preocupado miro a su alrededor.

.

-Me va a matar Alexander por decirte esto, pero creo que ya lo debes saberlo… pon mucha atención, esto si es grave y me juraras que tendrás más cuidado con todo lo que hagas, no pedirás ayuda a los profesores y mucho menos al director porque él esta enredado en todo esto…bueno no exactamente el, sino los anteriores directores o sea sus parientes lejanos- en que lio se había metido, todo era confuso y no encontraba la explicación a lo que le decía.

.

-Está bien, yo prometo que no le diré a nadie y que tendré más cuidado con lo que haga- alzo su mano derecha para hacer ese juramento.

Hace cincuenta años cuando apenas la escuela abría sus puertas existía varias familias enemigas, incluyendo la del director, todo al parecer iba bien hasta… que los hermanos del imperio francés aparecieron muertos en el jardín principal, nadie sabía quién era el culpable pero su padre ya culpaba a los hijos del director porque desde que ellos habían llegado en la escuela se corrían fuertes rumores. Se decía que el mismísimo director les había dicho que matara a los hijos de su enemigo, no conforme con eso iniciaron varios asesinatos y todo por los franceses, querían derramar más sangre para tener el dominio completo de sus territorios. Cansados y sin victoria decidieron marcharse y no volver. Por eso mismo se había creado el Consejo estudiantil: para proteger a las familias que no son enemigas de las familias que si son enemiga, e incluso las familias que no se agradan estaban alejadas, aunque la guerra de nuevo se había desatado… no paso mucho tiempo y de nuevo las amenazas llegaban en notas que dejaban en las diferentes entradas, eso decía que algunos ya pertenecían o que tenían parientes adentro del Consejo. Todo eso se había mantenido oculto para la seguridad de los alumnos, aunque algunos ya lo sabían, los documentos empezaron a desaparecer justo cuando aparecieron las notas, no entendían exactamente para que los quisieran, tal vez para echar a perder sus Alianzas o simplemente porque existían cuentas millonarias ahí y podrían casar dinero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Dentro de la oficina del Presidente existía una lista de las familias enemigas y un registro de los papeles importantes desaparecidos. Lo más extraño es que la aldea de Winry estaba incluida, aunque no se lo diría.

.

-¿y porque nadie nos dijo eso? ¿A caso de ese modo nos protegían ustedes?- enojado golpeado la puerta.

.

-Sí y no, es que cuando entramos nosotros nos dijeron que ese problema ya estaba resuelto, de hecho hace un año ya estaba todo tranquilo, hasta que te eligieron a ti para entrar, inicio de nuevo el Apocalipsis para Alexander y yo, creímos que con ustedes sería lo mismo, ya sé que fue una mala idea- esas palabras no lo relajaban para nada pues no resolvía nada.

.

-¿entonces fue mi culpa?-el menor no estaba conforme con la historia que le había contado sentía que existía algo más que le ocultaba.

.

-No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa, es que ese mismo día desaparecieron documentos, ¿no te acuerdas que incluso lo menciono Alexander? No sé si eso les enojo o no sé, mejor no te invento nada- era la verdad de la verdad, era curioso que pasara eso, tal vez tenía una relación con ello.

.

-Sabes creo que voy a ir a hablar con Alexander, a lo mejor el tenga más información que me pueda ayudar, de todos modos gracias- estaba por irse cuando grito.

.

-Estás loco, para empezar me dijo que no te dijera nada y si sabe me va a matar, mejor deja hablar con el yo primero y de nuevo bienes conmigo, tal vez quiera charlar con los dos- no era mala idea, después de todo era necesario hablar con los, Edward trataría de localizar a Bryan.


	32. 2 PARTE PROBLEMAS ACUMULADOS

CAPITULO 25: 2 PARTE PROBLEMAS ACUMULADOS.

En la sala de visitas estaba pensativo, sentía que algo malo venia pronto, seguía en discusión consigo mismo, sabía que en el Consejo Estudiantil todos corrían peligro, pero sobre todo Elric y Bryan. Nunca pensó que se desatara el coas tan rápido y con tanta facilidad, quería que no corrieran peligro, mas eso no podía evitarlo, ya había hablado antes con los enemigos pero ellos no aceptaban nada a cambio. Todavía la ambición corría por sus venas y también sus deseos de venganza, pensaba en arriesgarse el…pero sería lo mismo una y otra vez. Tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas y haría una junta urgente: tal vez con todos los miembros del año pasado porque no debían arriesgarse tanto. Eso sería tratado con sumo cuidado y todo quedaría en secreto, las cosas se dificultarían de ahora en adelante. No podía pedir ayuda al director, ya que sabía que le también seguía con su estúpida ambición, al inicio pensó que le pelirubio era uno de los malos pues cuando llego por primera vez al Consejo…sin querer o por coincidencia desaparecieron unos documentos de varias Alianzas, nadie los ha encontrado, parecía como si los hubieran enterrado en lo más profundo de la Tierra. Ahora más que nada tenía que estar atento a su alrededor, podría decirse que con cada paso que daba estaba en peligro constante, en las noches recorrerían la escuela para asegurarse de que el peligro no rondara por ahí, no solo existía peligro del lado de los chicos sino también por parte de las chicas. Si iniciaran muertes habría que hacer "toque de queda" y nadie entraría ni saldría de la escuela. Frustrado y con algo de sueño estaba a punto de salir de la sala de visitas; que no hecho no recibiría ninguna visita, solo quería des aburrirse de estar en su cuarto. Sintió una presencia cercana, giro la cabeza a las escaleras que daban al cuarto de tennis y vio que alguien se echo a correr, para protegerse siempre llevaba con él una navaja, la cogió de la bolsa de su chaleco y siguió sus pasos pero al parecer salto de la ventana, no dejo rastro y no alcanzo a identificarlo, ya temía que lo vigilaran…era obvio, no quería arriesgarse y salió de lo más pronto posible.

Todavía recordaba la cara de preocupación de Joshua cuando le dijo lo que pasaba, sobre todo recuerda que Edward sospechaba algo, pues no se lo diría, porque existía de por medio una Alianza que debía cumplirse, aunque era necesario decírselo por su bien. Ya no quería lastimarlo, sobre todo sabiendo que ya antes le había hecho daño, olvidado de las cosas de afuera, como un niño chiquito se quedo dormido profundamente, tan dormido estaba que no se dio cuenta que desde su ventana lo vigilaba un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Entre sus sueños se coló Karime la chica que le quitaba el sueño, no era la primera vez que la veía cuando dormía, recordó nuevamente las palabras que le dijo con timidez y con miedo pero… eso no tenía nada de malo, la cara de los dos se ilumino, la gran noticia por fin cumplida, era algo que ya deseaban desde que unieron sus vidas, cuatro meses de embarazo y no era falsa alarma, esto ya era real. Por eso mismo tenía que cuidarse porque debía de proteger a su esposa y a su bebe que pronto nacería. Tan ilusionado y emocionado que estaba: busco un nombre, si era niña Kumiko (Niña de eterna belleza) o si fuera hombre Takeshi (Hombre Fuerte) por alguna razón desconocida le gustaban los nombres japoneses, pensaba que era elegantes y bonitos. El chico de ojos azules dejo una nota en su puerta y salió huyendo, salto la barda y se adentro al bosque, ahí ya lo esperaban con una respuesta favorable pero no había cumplido con su deber, las dudas de hacerlo se le revolvieron en su cabeza, no quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacía iba a ser peor, lo intentaría después. Los días se consumieron y la preocupación en el Consejo Estudiantil seguía a flor de piel, nuevas notas llegaron con advertencias incluyendo con nombres de las personas que serian asesinas y todavía Bryan no llegaba, al parecer tenía problemas para salir del país en donde estaba, pero ya estaba enterado de todo, en su ausencia se haría una junta. Tal vez si llegara a ella pero tarde, Edward llevaba entre sus brazos un libro y Joshua un enorme oso, también el sabia de la buena nueva, al parecer la noticia circulaba en el Consejo y del lado de Preparatoria. Abrió la puerta y la mayoría ya estaba presente, al verlo los demás empezaron a saludarlos gustosos, nadie entraría ni saldría a partir de esa hora.

.

-Señorita Karime ¿Cómo esta? ¿Y ese pastelito que se está horneando?- acaricio delicadamente su vientre

.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. ¿Y usted como esta?- sonrió mirándolo.

.

-Bien, le tengo una sorpresa… compre un oso y un libro de cuentos de cuna, espero que le gusten- los puso al lado del sofá gris.

.

-Gracias, será mejor que ponga muchas atención a la junta, yo me iré a descansar después vendré cuando tengan su receso, despídeme de Alexander- la acompaño a la puerta con sus regalos, ya era el momento de ponerse serios.

El ambiente era pesado y todos sin excepción alguna estaban serios, el primero que hablo fue el ex Presidente que por ahora representaría a Bryan, la situación era difícil y tenían que hacer algo rápido para al menos disminuirlo que en realidad no podrían del todo, les costaría trabajo hablar con los malos y si es que llegaran con un acuerdo no creían que quisieran dinero o algo así, eran demasiado ambiciosos que no pedirían cualquier cosa. El plan era arriesgado pero era por el bien del Colegio, ellos sabían que existía un libro con los nombres de las familias enemigas, buscarían a todos de la lista e investigarían donde quedaban sus guaridas secretas, pero antes les seguirían el paso, después de observarlos por un tiempo harían una emboscada cuando durmieran, cerrarían sus habitaciones con llaves y como no tendrían salida, no los dejarían salir si es que no les decían donde estaba su líder, ese era el primer paso: el segundo era hablar con su líder para llegar a un acuerdo sin afectar a los demás. El tercero era cumplir con el trato. Creyeron que sería demasiado difícil encerrar a todos, así que… solo secuestrarían a los más peligros, que de hecho era buena idea porque por ahí debería de estar al que necesitaban, era la única forma fácil que vieron para no armar un escándalo en donde todos supieran. Lo único que no querían era que supieran, las horas transcurrieron con los diferentes debates de opiniones, solo hablaban los hombres y las mujeres hacían acto de presencia, aunque una que otra vez opinaban y trataban de calmar a los que estaban en desacuerdo con los demás, era desesperante como no encontraban una solución ideal, la única forma entre comillas mejor era la del sub presidente y todavía tenían que esperar a que el Presidente aceptara. El famosísimo libro estaba guardado en la oficina del tercer piso, para protegerlo estaba cerrado con llave, nadie lo había abierto durante mucho tiempo, no eran muchas páginas, tenía tinta azul con letra manuscrita, las hojas estaban desgastadas y olía húmedo, algunos descubrieron que incluso existían familiares de ellos pero lejanos y que no tenían ni la menor idea de que ahí estudiaban, existían alrededor de diez alumnos en la lista negra, no muchos, ellos pensaban que serian cincuenta. Se repartieron las zonas en donde montarían las guardias día y noche. Cansados y desesperados tomaron un refrigerio ligero, Edward ya estaba ansioso de que llegara su jefe, ni una señal de él en ningún lado, sin permiso salió y corrió a la entrada del Colegio, antes de que llegara desde lejos vio un carro que se estacionaba, corrió más y por fin pudo ver que era Bryan, le ayudo con sus maletas para llevarlas a su habitación, llegaron a la oficina donde se estaban reuniendo, tocaron pero Elric recordó que no había avisado que saldría, escucharon mucho ruido y alguien pregunto que quien era, recordaron sus códigos y los dejaron salir, junto cuando entraron todos guardaron sus armas, porque pensaron que ya los habían descubierto, era un modo de precaución. Explicaron de nuevo el plan, la mayoría ya estaba de acuerdo, incluso su líder, ahora si el plan estaba en marcha desde ahora, no tenían que olvidar nada y eso quedaría en secreto. Edward y Joshua harían guardia en donde estaba su habitación, en esa zona no había muchos pero de todos modos tenían que vigilar por seguridad de sí mismos. La noche estaba calmada y dormían tranquilamente, los animales nocturnos se despertaban para casar, el pelirubio estaba atento a cada movimiento extraño, Joshua le tenía que decir algo, no quería decírselo pero debía.

.

-¿No crees que hoy es hermosa la noche?- miro sus delicados ojos que parecían que ya tenían sueño.

.

-No me gusta mucho la noche, pero…tienes la razón- el chico quería dormir y casi hablo dormido.

.

-¡Oye despierta!, si pasa algo será por tu culpa- lo movió bruscamente de la camisa.

.

-Perdón…perdón, háblame de lo que tú quieras para que se me quite el sueño- no sabía que decirle, pero hablaría con el de la carta que le había enviado Winry.

.

-Sabes cuando tú estabas en el Consejo Estudiantil llego una carta de tu futura esposa, la verdad me atreví a leerla y créeme que no son buenas noticias, decía que… para la próxima semana ya llegaba y ahora si lo afirmaba- con eso fue suficiente para que despertara rápido.

.

-No juegues conmigo así- le planto una cachetada, se había enojado por decirle eso.

.

-Edward no lo invente, sabes perfectamente que yo siempre te digo la verdad…es mas aquí tengo la carta, léela tu mismo- estaba en un sobre con el seño de su castillo, la leyó detenidamente y era todo cierto

.

- No puede ser, maldita sea, esto tiene que saberlo Roy- quería gritar y maldecir a medio mundo, pero el sabia que tarde o temprano ella llegaría.

.

-Su majestad no hagas una tontería, no puedes salir ahora de la Escuela y si saben que nos salimos nos cuelgan vivos, por favor no lo hagas- detuvo su coraje y lo abrazo.

.

-Joshua no quiero nada de ella y no quiero que llegue, ¿no puede esperarse más tiempo?- saco unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos mojando la camisa de su amigo.

.

-Tu sabias que ese día llegaría, ya no es inevitable, tendrás que cumplir con tu Alianza- seguía llorando y su corazón no resistía el dolor que tenia.

* * *

><p>"CUANDO HAY CAOS, LAS ALAS DE LOS ANGELES SE QUEMAN"<p> 


	33. SIN SALIDA

CAPITULO 26: SIN SALIDA.

Con desesperación llego la mañana, no quería ni mirar afuera de su cama, podía escuchar las voces de los demás alumnos que llegarían tarde a sus clases aburridas, por ahora no se preocupaba de ir a clases, simplemente quería perderse por un rato entre sus sueños, pero la verdad era muy diferente… estaba mintiéndose a si mismo, la carta que llego la quemo con todo el coraje que tenia. Deseaba olvidarse de aquellas palabras lastimosas y sin significado, su corazón no entendía y no pretendía encontrar su traducción correcta, se quedaría en dudas aunque conocía perfectamente esas palabras. Quiso dormir pero no pudo y eso que no había dormido durante la noche, el saldo de ese día fue blanco: ninguna anormalidad, solamente notaron que en una habitación durante cuatro horas la luz estuvo prendida, mas no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Recordó la promesa que hizo con Winry, ya no existía nada para que se rompiera, sin nadie en la habitación empezó a grita fuerte, quería sacar todo el coraje que tenía, después de tanto gritar comenzó a dolerle la garganta y las amígdalas, ahora sí que estaba bien… enojado, desesperado, corajudo y con dolor en la garganta. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?, la lluvia empezó fuerte, los truenos hacían resonar la tierra, a Edward no le gustaba para nada ese clima húmedo. Sin nada que hacer y con aburrimiento extremo… creyó que era conveniente ir a la biblioteca que por cierto la había dejado por un buen rato, vio la entrada enorme que siempre admiraba y como de costumbre fue al pasillo de Literatura Clásica, múltiples recuerdos llegaron a él como una lluvia de ideas, la temperatura no cambiaba y se acurruco en el sillón que hacía verlo diminuto, había olvidado su chaqueta en el escritorio.

Por un momento en sus labios se lucio una pequeña sonrisa, de pronto recordó que en la mañana antes de ir a clases, Joshua lo estaba regañando como antes lo hacía con el porqué no quería estudiar, ya había olvidado esos recuerdos de aquellos niños despistados y descarrilados, que andaban por la vida haciendo desastres. Perdió la noción del tiempo gracias a los diferentes escritores que estaban en los libros que cogió, nunca veía en donde estaban y siempre revolvía el orden, después iban a reclamarle y tenía que acomodarlos, escucho unos ruidos extraños en su estomago, después de tanto leer recordó que todavía no comía nada, solo estaba alimentándose de Poesías, aún estaba a tiempo de ir al comedor, hoy tenia antojo de un pastel de chocolate con una taza de café bien caliente. Seguían sirviendo almuerzo y hecho un vistazo a los diferentes platillos, le brillaron sus ojos cuando descubrió que si había pastel, estaba despejada la fila y entro, por fin podía saboreárselo, localizó que en una de las mesas estaba sentado su mejor amigo, era raro pero le haría compañía, tomo asiento enfrente de él, no dijo nada, tal vez seguía enojado, se sentó a un lado de Joshua…quiso llamar su atención y lo movió un poquito, tiro la sopa de su cuchara, empezó a reírse Edward, no pronuncio nada, como de milagro recibió un abrazo de su camarada, también sintió unas cuantas lagrimas que mojaban su camisa, los presentes miraban aquella escena conmovedora y la multitud aplaudió.

.

-Grandísimo idiota ¿Por qué no me hacías caso?, estaba preocupado- continuaban abrazados.

.

-Queria olvidarme de tu amistad, porque…no quería recordarte cuando ya no estuvieras, pero ya me di cuenta de que no puedo- tomo sus manos delicadas, por fin decía algo.

.

-Es obvio porque somos los mejores amigos, y cuando este con Winry puedes visitarme y yo nunca te olvidare- golpeo su cabeza, hizo que se riera.

.

-Prometo que te visitare y escribiré cartas para ti, hare un libro a tu nombre y si es que me caso…le pondré a unos de mis hijos tu nombre- al parecer quería casarse, pero no olvidándose del amor de Luna.

.

-Creo que te estás adelantando, pero aun así acepto lo del nombre, mas yo digo que no es necesario todo eso para saber qué me quieres- prosiguieron el camino a su posada.

.

-Pero de todos modos lo hare, quieras o no- le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza.

Todos en el castillo estaban ocupados, tenían que arreglar la ropa de la Princesa y demás cosas que necesitaba, tardaría su viaje más o menos tres días y medio, ya quería verlo ,abrazarlo y besarlo, no separarse de él nunca jamás, recuperar el tiempo perdido, eso la haría feliz, más que todo el dinero que tenia. Las cosas mejorarían después de esto, aunque realmente solo lo empeoraría, pues Edward había olvidado su recuerdo e incluso podría decirse que borro el amor que todavía existía por ella, archivo nuevamente ese amor para Roy, descubrió algo diferente en el…algo que no pudo detener y siguió cada día con más fuerza, fue tan solo una coincidencia que se topara en su camino y que los dos estuvieran enamorados, Winry asumía hablar con el, necesitaba decirle la verdad, ya no quería seguir con el cargo de conciencia que le producía no decirle la verdad, pero era imposible eso…sus padres descubrieron una carta que le iba a enviar explicándole absolutamente todo, como era de esperarse sus queridos padres le prohibieron que hablara de eso con su futuro esposo porque arriesgaba al pueblo entero, lo único que sus papás querían de Elric era únicamente su dinero nada más, así no estarían en banca rota. Por miedo callaría, el carruaje llego, sus maletas estaban adentro, se despidió y cerró la puerta recordando la promesa que le hizo a su padre de no hablar de más, con lagrimas en los ojos no voltio a ver al Castillo. Sus nervios aumentaron, la servilleta que agarraba en sus manos la rompió en trocitos pequeños, empezó a comerse las uñas de los dedos pero llego en un punto que se lastimo, ahora movía sus piernas sin poder detenerlas. La noche se poso en la Tierra, sin querer dormir… bebió un poco de té para que pudiera dormir sin despertar rápidamente, sus ojos iniciaron a cerrarse lentamente sin poder abrirlos hasta el amanecer, el clima era un poco húmedo, al parecer apenas había llovido por ahí, la ciudad seguía igual de ruidosa y con mucho tráfico, salió del carruaje y pudo ver la puerta de la Escuela con su escudo, al parecer todo estaba igual: ni más ni menos, en la entrada la esperaban sus compañeras, que sin poder contenerse la abrazaron todas, entro a su habitación que tenía muchos regalos y detalles, por ahí vio un oso que le pareció curioso, estaba una nota enredada en su mano. Su novio le había regalado eso. Por ahora no podía verlo pero después seria, aunque sabía que iría a buscarla. Edward pensaba con los sentidos al máximo, ya estaba camino al otro lado de las chicas, lo acompañaba Joshua, era un momento en el que no estaba preparado, sobre todo porque ya no sentía lo mismo por Winry y forzosamente tenía que disimular que continuaba amándola, algo que no quería hacer. Todas las chicas los vieron asombradas, era prácticamente la primera vez que veían a alumnos de ese lado, su amigo lo jalo de la muñeca, como impidiéndole caminar más, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo por unos cuantos minutos. Tomo aire y toco la puerta, rápido se escucho mucho ruido adentro y unas cuantas risitas.

.

-Buenas Tardes señoritas, ¿en donde esta mi querida novia?- las chicas rieron al mismo tiempo y salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos, inesperadamente la rubia salto a los brazos del pelirubio.

.

-¡Aquí estoy mi osito negro!- odiaba que le dijera eso pero por ahora lo aceptaría.

.

-¿Cómo ha estado su majestad?- no podía creerlo también la visitaba su amigo.

.

-Vamos deja tus formalidades por un rato y abrázame-ese día fue el mejor para ella de nuevo estaba con las personas que quería.

.

-Cuéntenme todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui y por favor no se salten nada- tomaron asiento en el sofá azul cielo.

.

* * *

><p>Dime ignorante pero… ¿Qué es el amor?<p> 


	34. EN BUSCA DEL TESORO

CAPITULO 27: EN BUSCA DEL TESORO

El clima de nuevo empeoraba y para mejorarlo Edward y Joshua seguían hablando con Winry que no creía que hubieran ocurrido tantas cosas durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, lo mejor estaba por venir… los chicos tenían que contarle lo ocurrido en el Consejo Estudiantil, no querían que corriera peligro, pero había una cosa más… tampoco le soltarían toda la información, aunque la pelirrubia fuera la prometida de Elric, todos en la escuela eran sospechosos hasta que no supieran la verdad de la lista negra, ese documento todavía nadie quería leerlo y por ahí se comentaba que estaba desaparecido, cuando estaban a punto de contarle la exactitud detrás de todo el lío, afuera de la habitación se escucharon claramente unos pasos, rápido salieron y no encontraron nada, como era de costumbre encontraron una nota, mas a diferencia de las demás notas tenia enredada una paloma muerta. Asustados y con temor entraron al cuarto, ahora si estaban seguros de discutirlo con ella, sus palabras fueron claras y sin enredos, le advirtieron de que corría peligro porque era la novia del Subpresidente, un puesto que la mayoría querían obtener a cualquier costo, la chica permanecía confundida y con dudas, sin embargo atenta. Aclararon las cosas como debían, casi sin despedirse de Winry partieron despavoridos, no sin antes decirle que no saliera sola y que tuviera mucho cuidado. Empezó a llover y los truenos eran cada vez más ruidosos, ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba arriesgando su propia vida, cada paso que daba era como si fuera hacia atrás, suponía que alguien espiaba cada movimiento que hacían ¿pero quién? Esa impotencia de no saber quién era el culpable, causaba que durante el día estuviera tenso y estresado. Al parecer tal "personita" había olvidado sus deberes como Presidente, nunca estaba en donde debía de estar, así que el pelirubio asumía en conjunto los problemas que no le correspondían, no le gustaba mucho la idea, ¿pero quién se ocuparía de las trabas del Consejo Estudiantil?, ya no poseía tiempo para visitar a Roy o de salir por un rato a despejarse, eso era lo que más extrañaba, incluso ya había olvidado la última vez que beso a Mustang, pero en esos momentos era inevitable estar con él…a menos de que tuviera tiempo libre por las tardes, imposible y mucho menos con Winry cerca, existía un aumento del peligro. Entro a la oficina directamente al lugar en donde supuestamente yacía la Lista Negra, con dudas vio un libro que no contenía nombre, editorial, portada y mucho menos autor, al inicio conservaba solamente hojas un poco amarillentas y algo parecido a un sello, no lo distinguía muy bien, siguió y por fin encontró letras: como Alexander y Joel le había dicho eran familias que peleaban entre ellas, al final una pequeña narración en latín, tradujo y era la historia de porque existía el libro y porque inicio todo eso, la información que le habían proporcionado era correcta, ni más ni menos, todo eso en un texto que ya tenían y que no querían leerlo…por miedo, respiro alivianado y descargándose, una carga menos. Se marchó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el libro para estudiarlo, antes de abrir la puerta para entrar a su dormitorio a descansar escucho ruido, sin pensarlo abrió, por poco y le pega a Roy que estaba escondido detrás del mueble, lo abrazo y le planto un beso. Pudo sentir como su mano recorría su cuerpo excitándolo.

.

-Roy por favor no, nos van a escuchar o más bien nos puede descubrir Winry- se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Escuche el nombre de tu prometida?- confundido y con dudas se alejo del pequeño.

.

-Llego hoy…no te quise decir, perdón- desvió su mirada a la ventana.

.

- No te preocupes… así que ya llego, creo que es el momento perfecto para decirte esto… la persona que tu elegiste, en este caso Winry…tiene un gran tesoro como futuro esposo, eres inteligente, lindo y etc., me hubiera gustado que me eligieras a mi pero creo que llegue tarde, simplemente te quiero por ser una gran persona, eso es todo- lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

.

-Creo que llegaste en el momento perfecto, tú me enseñaste muchísimas cosas y tuve ayuda de ti cuando lo necesitaba, por eso y muchas cosas… gracias y no olvides que te amo-

.

-Nunca lo olvidare aunque tu estés lejos- tomo sus manos para llevarlas a su pecho.

Dejaron de hablar, la situación se calmo… Roy se sentó en la cama y Edward utilizo sus piernas como almohada, empezó a acariciar su suave y dorado cabello, una sensación gratificante, sabía que estaba estresado: de esa forma trataba de relajarlo para que pudiera dormir… en pocos minutos el pelirubio dormía como un bebé, no quiso despertarlo y mucho menos decirle adiós, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no serviría de nada hacerlo, sino todo lo contrario, parecía que buscaba lastimarse a si mismo recordándolo una y otra vez. Quería buscar una solución mas era imposible, si tuviera poderes podría detener el tiempo para estar con él , si fuera su cama protegería sus sueños, si fuera su lápiz descubriría todo lo que pensaba su corazón, si fuera un chocolate saborearía sus labios. Tendría poco tiempo con él, así que aprovecharía el tiempo que les quedaba, sin despertarlo dejo reposar su cabeza en la almohada, también necesitaba descansar. Pasaron las horas y continuaban dormidos sin interrupción, Joshua corría desesperado porque no encontraba a Edward y el nunca le aviso que saldría o que estaría afuera del Consejo Estudiantil, abrió su cuarto y ahí estaba acurrucado a lado de Roy con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho, guardo silencio y puso su mochila en el escritorio, vio la hora y eran las cinco cuarenta, tendría que apurarse para hace su tarea, apuro el paso y cuando voltio a ver de nuevo el reloj ya eran las ocho veinticinco, sus tiempo se había consumido demasiado rápido, no quería despertarlos pero debía porque sospecharían y no sería lo mejor para todos, bruscamente los despertó, apenas Elric abrió los ojos y se sorprendió porque Mustang también estaba durmiendo con él, había dormido más de lo normal y por poco olvida estudiar la lista negra o al menos quería hojearla un poco más, la curiosidad lo mataba.

Durante la madrugada leyó y leyó, no aparto la vista de las letras, casi al último del libro venia algo que no esperaba y que no imaginaba… la solución a sus problemas…la respuesta para acabar con la disputada de casi noventa años y que pensaba no tendría arreglo: una simple piedra que según él mano escrito tenia poderes, eran cuatro diferentes que indicaban los cuatro puntos cardinales y los elementos, más adelante aclaraba mejor las cosas, se peleaban los terrenos porque pensaban que en ellos estarían las piedras y que incluso pensaban que podrían haberlos robado, entonces…la leyenda de los hermanos no se queda muy atrás, ellos trataron de buscarlos porque los dos eran miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, no hallaron nada, de hecho murieron en el intento, cuando el Rey del lugar en donde buscaban lo supo: mando a matarlos. Eso no lo sabía y tal vez los demás menos, ahora lo difícil era buscar y encontrar las piedras, pero… era tan solo una leyenda, Elric dudo de la información, tantas muertes, tantos problemas, ¿tantas discusiones por unas simples piedras? No comprendía para nada, una absoluta estupidez, esto tenía que discutirlo seriamente, porque le parecía una broma de mal gusto. Mientras tanto dormiría en su cama que lo esperaba a reposar con sus blancas almohadas y sabanas. Tuvo poco tiempo para dormir y ya el Sol le pegaba en su rostro, no quiso despertar, sintió que alguien tocaba delicadamente su mejilla, primero pensó que era Joshua, pero disolvió esa idea porque siempre lo despertaba de una forma brusca, la siguiente opción…obvio que Roy, tal vez era una sorpresa. No dudo en abrazar a la persona y la jalo a la cama con él, continuaba con los ojos cerrados para hacerse el dormido, toco los labios de aquel individuo con un beso, le correspondió.

.

-No seas flojo y dejada de dormir, vamos a pasear ¿qué te parece? – abrió los ojos rápidamente, escucho una voz de una mujer, no era Roy… Winry estaba en su cama, por poco y salta del susto.

.

-¡Oye no dormí mucho!, creo que solo cuatro horas, y tu deberías estar en tus talleres ¿no?- le dio un beso en la frente.

.

-Suspendí los talleres para estar contigo, quiero estar contigo para ya no alejarme de tu lado, te extrañe mucho- a punto de llorar le respondió.

.

-Yo también te extrañe sobre todo porque no me dijiste a donde ibas o en dónde estabas, está bien vamos al jardín- salió de la cama algo adormilado y con pesadez.

La mañana era tranquila, al parecer la mayoría seguía durmiendo, no tendrían que despertarse temprano pues era fin de semana, el olor de las flores y rosas podía distinguirse desde lejos, los arboles ya tenían pocas hojas, en poco tiempo cambiaria el clima y ya vendría el frio estremecedor con un poco de lluvias, esta vez el clima estaba "loco" en lugar de estar a altas temperaturas y sin aguaceros, todo el día podía lloviznar. Apenas se podía alcanzar a ver al Sol salir de entre las montañas, no estaba equivocado Edward… algo le pasaba a Winry: permanecía seria y callada, como si quisiera decir algo, pero algo no se lo permitiera, a veces hacia el intento mirándolo o dándole una señal, tal vez le daba pena. En ese momento quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad, no acordarse de los problemas que mantenía acumulados de las semanas, podía sentir el aire en su rostro, el viento revoloteaba en sus cabellos rubios y largos, se sentaron en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo azul con un toque de blanco, tomaron sus manos para calentarlas, recordaron que en sus manos izquierdas tenían colocados unos anillos con sus nombres grabados, símbolo de una próxima Alianza y que ninguno de los dos debía de querer a otra persona más. Eso ya estaba casi borrado en sus mentes, cuando fueran marido y mujer dejarían de ser niños para convertirse en los salvadores de su pueblo.


	35. TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS

CAPITULO 28: TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS.

Apresuro el pasado sin detenerse, era urgente que hablara con Alexander y Joel, tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, sobre todo porque Edward ya había leído la lista negra, quería que le dijeran la verdad, en ese momento se sentía traicionado por sus propios amigos. En toda la escuela se percibía una vibra mala o más bien cargada de maldad, los alumnos ya no salía ni si quiera a tomar el Sol, la mayoría permanecía en sus cuartos aguardando que terminara el peligro, el secreto del Consejo Estudiantil ya estaba en boca de todos: alguien había corrido con el chisme de esquina en esquina, salón por salón, con esto consiguió que los alumnos se aterrorizaran. Entro con prisa al Consejo Estudiantil… se detuvo y miro que no había nadie cumpliendo con el papeleo ¿En donde estaban todos? Por primera vez en muchos años los estudiantes que prestaban sus servicios al colegio…no estaban, el nuca dio una orden y no creía que lo hubiera hecho el cretino del Presidente que seguramente en esos momentos estaría nuevamente de viaje, nunca se acordaba de sus deberes sagrados. Encima de los escritorios habían varias hojas de color rojo, algunas estaban regadas por todo el piso e incluso llegaban a su oficina, también miro que los retratos de los anteriores integrantes permanecían rotos y descolgados, parecía que había pasado un remolino, cogió una hoja y como de costumbre era una nota con una advertencia, desde la primera nota que habían recibido hasta esa solo había algo que cambiaba, la amenaza…cada día era más espantosa y llenaba de temor a la multitud, al parecer querían causar miedo para que el Consejo Estudiantil se retractara y no siguiera investigando.

Tomo una nota que posaba encima de su escritorio, esta contenía otra cosa mucho más alarmante "Los ángeles serán acorralados en el Hades, no podrán salir de él hasta que llegue su salvador" una frase poética con un toque de misterio, pero ahora hasta el final una firma…nunca colocaban firma, escucho ruido…mas no era cercano, ingreso al segundo piso y nada, estaba seguro de que era en el primer piso y entro, el ruido era más visible, camino unos cuantos pasos y sintió una presencia, voltio a la derecha y a la izquierda y nada, su corazón se acelero pues ya sentía el peligro cercano, casi cerrando los ojos miro hacia atrás, alcanzo a ver a un chico de cabellos blancos que se alejaba rápidamente, lo intento alcanzar pero era demasiado rápido, por poco se tropieza con las hojas y caí en una mesa, eso hubiera sido fatal para todos, escucho una risa macabra al final del pasillo, de nuevo el coraje se apodero de él; una vez más ellos estaban un paso adelante, ya nada funcionaba… las reuniones en secreto habían sido un fracaso inmediato, lo único que les quedaba era la Lista Negra y eso si no se las quitaban. Nunca en sus días de estudiante se había sentido cansado y con tanto coraje entre sus venas, como normalmente le sucedía… las cosas se ponían en su contra, constantemente tropezaba con la misma piedra una y otra vez, en algunas ocasiones quería rendirse y deseaba darle el puesto a una persona de su confianza, ¿Pero a quien?, debía ser responsable, amable, honesto, amistoso, respetuoso, era una persona que tal vez solo existía en su mente, mas ahora tenía que arreglar las cosas como estaban o tratar de hacerlo, sostenía la esperanzas de que un día se acabara todo eso…pero esperaba que fuera pronto, ya que este problema empezaba a fastidiarlo. Los ruidos regresaron desde la entrada pero esta vez reconocía las voces.

.

-Edward… ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué paso aquí?- el pelirubio enfoco la mirada al suelo y tomo asiento en la silla del escritorio cercano.

.

-No lo sé Joel…no lo sé, necesito que ustedes me ayuden, yo ya no puedo más estoy cansado, ya no puedo dormir y mis calificaciones van bajando, por favor ayúdenme- el estrés iniciaba a apoderarse de él.

.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros, te prometo que te ayudaremos en lo que sea, pero ¿Qué querías hablar con nosotros?- Alexander le dio una pequeña palmadita en su espalda.

.

-¿Por qué me mintieron? Quiero explicaciones ahora mismo y ya no me vuelvan a mentir, ya leí la lista negra- golpeo contra el escritorio y se levanto.

.

-Lo hicimos porque no queríamos que te pasara nada a ti, te estábamos protegiendo, pero nos dimos cuenta de que fue todo lo contrario, y lo de las piedras nadie sabe donde están, además es una leyenda que existe desde muchos años, si es cierto que ellos solo pelean por una simples piedras que creen que tienen poderes mágicos, por eso mismo pelean por las Tierras- los dos voltearon a verse sorprendidos, lo que ocultaban había sido descubierto.

.

-Es que me parece una estupidez que se estén matando por una piedras que tal vez ni existan o que sean imaginarias…no lo puedo creer- cansado y algo débil camino hacia el sofá de su oficina para descansar.

.

-Edward tenemos algo más importante que decirte…nosotros hicimos una investigación entre todo el papeleo que está aquí, al parecer tenemos que hacer otra lista negra: algunas familias dejaron este problema por la paz, otras dejaron de venir a la escuela, pero algunas se quedaron para obtener las piedras, creemos que más o menos el veinte por cierto de las familias de la lista antigua todavía está aquí, necesitamos revisar la lista con los otros papeles para que coincidan- casi cerrando los ojos Elric escuchaba atento.

.

- Antes de que te quedes dormido…otra cosa más, desde que llego Winry han pasado cosas extrañas del otro lado, eso lo sabemos por nuestras esposas, no queríamos decirte pero creemos que la familia de tu futura esposa está metida en todo este lío, solo es un comentario, no lo estamos afirmando- despertó rápidamente con esas palabras, no lo creía.

.

-No lo creo… creo que la están metiendo en algo que no le corresponde, tengo mucho sueño, después les hablare para hacer una junta con todo los miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, tenemos que hablar seriamente de todo lo que paso aquí- bostezo varias veces seguido.

.

- Esta bien, lo dejamos descansar…que descanse, después vendrá Joel a ayudarlo- pasaron entro todo el montón de hojas regadas.

Aun con sueño siguió pensando en lo que me menciono Alexander, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que Winry estaba en ese asunto? Tal vez era una broma pesada y de mal gusto, sería mejor que hablara con ella, no quería que de nuevo se hicieran chismes. Y de nuevo estaría ocupado toda la semana, ahora revisando familia por familia para hacer un nuevo documento, ya hasta estaba pensando en las largas horas que estaría ocupado con ello, encerrado en su oficina con Joel sin poder dormir o descansar, ya no sabía qué hacer para despertarse: intento levantarse del sofá pero su sueño era demasiado, miro a su alrededor y se pregunto ¿Quién recogería todo el desastre del Consejo? Sin importarle se tumbo en el piso entre las hojas, quería recuperar sus horas de sueño profundo…ahora que no había ni un alma para verlo. Se despertó creyendo que estaba en su habitación, pero sorpresa…reposaba en su oficina llena de papeles sueltos, abriendo y cerrando los ojos recobró la energía que le falta en su cuerpo, esa había sido una siesta tan placentera, cogió su saco y se puso en camino hacia su dormitorio, se le hizo algo raro no ver a Joshua durmiendo o estudiando, a lo mejor ya estaba en clases, el reloj ya marcaba las siete con cinco minutos, ya era tarde para llegar a su primera clase, sin pensarlo mucho…decidió quedarse para continuar durmiendo, pondría alarma para despertarse para llegar a la siguiente clase que sería en una hora, total no le pasaría nada.

Escucho la alarma cerca de su oreja, cogió sus cosas y se acomodo su uniforme, las horas pasaron y empezaba a preocuparse de que su amigo no llegaba a ninguna clase, les preguntaba a sus compañeros pero estaba igual que el…no sabían en donde se encontraba, creyó que estaría en la biblioteca, posiblemente de nuevo se había deprimido… eso ya había ocurrido aproximadamente un mes cuando recordó la muerte de Luna, todavía no la olvidaba y no quería dejarla descansar bajo la tierra. En el recreo fue a buscarlo en la biblioteca…nada, ni si quiera una pista de que él había ido, debía buscarlo por donde fuera, hasta por debajo de las piedras, recordó que durante el fin de semana le había mencionada de quizá iría a visitar a su madre, eso lo tranquilizo… ya debería de estar con su mamá, tal vez no le puso mucha atención porque tenía sueño y escucho otra cosa, despreocupado continuo con sus clases como si no hubiera pasado nada, la duda lo invadió…¿Por qué no le dejo una nota o porque no se lo recordó? El nunca haría algo así, empezó a dudar cada vez más, escucho una voz lejana que lo llamaba, no hizo caso y de nuevo la voz le hablaba… de pronto su maestro de Español le azoto un libro en su butaca para que reaccionara, vaya que funciono, se estremeció su cuerpo del susto que le pego, de todos modos no apartaba de su pensamiento la desaparición de Joshua. Era un misterio por el momento, llego a otro salón y vio que estaban las cosas de su amigo… ¿Todo el tiempo estuvo ahí escondido? La asignatura inicio y el no apareció.

.

-¿Joven Edward puede venir un segundo? Necesito hablar con usted- se acerco al escritorio de su maestro de Literatura.

.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor, en que puedo ayudarlo?- lo miro y le tomo la mano para llevarlo a la entra

.

-¿En donde esta Joshua?, no lo he visto desde ayer- todos se quedaron perplejos al ver lo que pasaba, el pelirubio se puso rojo.

.

-¿Qué desde ayer no está en la escuela? Pero me acuerdo que lo vi ayer- pudo ser el aliento del mayor en su boca, con miedo se alejo de él.

.

- Edward, ¿Estás seguro de que estabas totalmente despierto ayer? Porque ya no te fijas que haces, todo el tiempo estas dormitando, deberías de estar durmiendo- lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el cuello.

.

-Mejor no digo nada, además deja de hacer eso…nos están viendo, ¿Entonces que hacen sus cosas ahí? Roy esto ya me está preocupando…él nunca sale sin decírmelo, tengo que ir a buscarlo…tengo un mal presentimiento- lo agarro del brazo para no dejarlo ir.

.

- ¡Hey! Tú no vas a ningún lado…todavía queda media hora para que acabe la clase, si te vas tus compañeros sospecharan- entraron al salón y retomaron la lección.

La preocupación llego a ponerlo nervioso e histérico, a cada rato miraba el reloj, le figuraba que las manecillas estaban quietas en un solo lugar y que no avanzaban para nada, esperaba con ansias a que terminara su asignatura, fijo la mira a las cosas de Joshua, las tomo y empezó a revisarlas, probablemente había una pista de su paradero. Se culpo a sí mismo por lo que ocurría… si tan solo no estuviera dormitando y si se hubiera dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba desaparecido, a lo mejor ya lo hubiera encontrado, las personas que hicieron esa broma fueron muy inteligentes: aprovecharon que Edward estaba cansado y despistado, ese fue el momento perfecto para hacerlo desaparecer por arte de magia, entres sus cosas no existía ninguna pista, absolutamente nada, no pensaba en quedarse de brazos cruzados, sobre todo porque creía saber quien había hecho eso, era más que obvio… las personas que andaban en busca de las piedras y que constantemente mandaban notas para espantarlos, independientemente de eso… ellos si dejaron una pista con la nota que dejaron en la oficina, eso también tenía lógica, "Los ángeles serán acorralados en el Hades, no podrán salir de él hasta que llegue su salvador", los ángeles son los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y el hades el lugar en donde se esconden, lo más difícil era encontrar su guarida, no tenían ni la menor idea de donde se pudiera encontrar, sobre todo porque la lista negra tenía información errónea, esto se empezaba a complicar cada vez más, no obtenían resultados que los favorecieran, su nerviosismo ya estaba al cien por ciento; se mordía las uñas, no dejaba de mover las piernas, cada segundo era una desesperación mayor, quería salir corriendo, pero no podía… faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que finalizara la materia, su trabajo que estaba realizando lo entrego a medias, Roy lo miro mas el pelirubio no le correspondió y salió como "alma que lleva el diablo", la ventana de su dormitorio se hallaba abierta, recordaba perfectamente que él la había cerrado por adentro, en conclusión alguien había entrado sin permiso, posiblemente tendría que hacer una junta urgente con todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil incluyendo a Alexander y Joel con sus esposas y por primera vez estaría Winry presente, aunque no quisiera debía de incluirla para que estuviera al tanto de las cosas.


	36. CAPITULO 29:2 PARTE TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS

CAPITULO 29: TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, SEGUNDA PARTE.

En el salón de clases todos estaban concentrados, menos Edward que todavía seguía preguntándose donde estaba Joshua, nadie lo sabía y cada día que pasaba era un desafío contra la muerte, cada paso que deba era por puro milagro, si así se podía decir, ya dudaba que no le pasara nada a sus seres queridos, en este caso se refería a Roy, Joshua y Winry, y sin pensarlo mucho a él, de hecho creía ser el primero en la lista de asesinatos o de desaparecidos, pensar en ello no cambiaría nada en absoluto. Las únicas personas que podían ayudarlo eran Alexander y Joel, mas también ellos tenían problemas, el pelirubio no quería ser un estorbo o molestia, ¿Pero quién podría ayudarlo? No tenía a nadie más, quería formar un grupo aparte del Consejo Estudiantil que le ayudaran a buscar a la persona que le estaba provocando tantos problemas, ese tema lo plantearía en la tercera junta de la semana, constantemente estaban informados de los movimientos que se hacían dentro y fuera del Consejo, ahora el problema que debía de resolver era que necesitaba reintegrar a los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, porque si no lo hacía podrían perderse los documentos y en el peor de los casos… conseguirían robárselos, ni pensarlo debía de actuar lo más rápido posible.

La clase le pareció aburrida y pidió permiso para retirarse, ahora que estaba lejos de su salón lograría relajarse en el jardín cercano, las plantas acariciaban su cuerpo, sin evitarlo cortó un pequeño arbusto amarillo, se tumbo boca abajo y miro la estructura de aquella planta, toco varias veces el pasto, recordó que debía de ir a buscar a su futura esposa para avisarle de la reunión, además de que no estaba mucho con ella por tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, sus deberes nunca terminaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cosa que le daba miedo por sus traumas, aunque ya estaban superados a veces regresaban, nunca olvidaba la importancia de la ayuda de Riza y por su puesto de Roy. Estaba algo frustrado por interrumpir su descanso, toco la puerta pero nadie abrió y no se escucho ruido adentro, decidió dejar un recado para no regresar de nuevo y tener que interrumpir su siesta sagrada que mucho le hacía falta, le pareció algo raro que no estuviera en su dormitorio; tal vez estaba estudiando en la biblioteca o de seguro andaba dando un paseo como acostumbraba, no quería interrumpirla y regreso al otro lado, en donde le aguardaba mucho trabajo por delante, cogió su mochila y entro al edificio del Consejo, no quería ni ver el desastre que todavía seguía en el suelo, esperaría hasta que llagaran, mientras tanto iniciaría la tarea, esperar no fue tan desesperante como él lo imaginaba, se le había ido el día en hacer sus trabajos de la escuela, quiso descansar un poco más y entro a la oficina donde lo esperaba el cómodo sofá, entre sueños escucho la voz de Joshua y vio repentinamente la figura de Luna, le estaban advirtiendo algo que no comprendía, las voces se escuchaban entre cortadas, el miedo hizo que despertara, escucho murmullos afuera, la mayoría ya estaba presente menos Alexander y Joel, no hablaría hasta que llegaran, sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, resintió y el frio recorrió su piel, voltio y era Winry que lo saludaba, no soltó su mano, paso una hora y media para que aparecieran sus amigos.

.

-Buenas noches Jóvenes he mando a hablarles a esta junta para tratar varias cosas que tal vez se estaban escondiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, es hora de que sepan la verdad para que no crezcan más los chismes que están rondando por la escuela- tomo aire y empozo a hablar.

.

-Hoy les plantearemos varias cosas que queremos que usted mantengan en secreto, de no ser discretos todos podremos pagar por ello, hemos ocultado esto por su bienestar y protección, pero por otra parte para que no lo divulgaran a medio mundo, porque por ahí nos hemos enterado que alguien de aquí lo ha estado haciendo, cosa que nos ha afectado demasiado, así que de la amanera más atenta no mencionen nada de lo que hablemos, por favor- las personas comentaban quien era aquel individuo, Alexander fue más directo al asunto.

Hablaron de todo lo que anteriormente había pasado, el problema se trato desde sus inicios, todo con lujo de detalles, algunos tomaron notas, otros ponían caras de preocupados, la noche se alargo, todos ponían atención a lo que mencionaban, unos cuantos dieron su punto de vista, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos por las cosas terribles que habían pasado sin que ello se enteraran, unos a otros tratarían de protegerse, guardarían discreción aunque fuera lo último que hicieran en sus vida, no dudaron en hablar de los posibilidades que existían de las personas que tratarían de atentar contra la tranquilidad de la escuela, el primero fue Bryan, ¿Por qué no? Nunca se ocupaba de sus deberes como Presidente y siempre se los dejaba al pobre de Edward que apenas podía con los suyos, no dudaron en decir eso ni tantito, muchos estaban de acuerdo con esa idea, ¿Pero porque? Simple y sencillo, nunca iba a las reuniones y constantemente estaba de viaje, tal vez cuando salía del Colegio aprovechaba para hacer de las suyas, el pelirubio opinaba lo misma además de que nunca ponía un pie por el Consejo, la otra opción era un chico que apenas había entrado, de hecho era de origen Francés, de ahí el inicio de la historia de los hermanos muertos, comentaron que era muy serio y que nadie podía sacarle una palabra, siempre en su saco sostenía una rosa roja, pero era obvio que no tenían pruebas para acusarlo, mas cuando el entro al nuevo ciclo escolar empezaron los problemas.

Eso si era muy raro, las opciones eran muchas, incluso pudieron mencionar al propio maestro y director de la escuela, de eso no había ninguna duda porque él desde el inicio de la Lista negra estaba incluido, el problema a concluir era el del lado de las chicas, en donde iniciaban a salir rumores de toda clase, varias muchachas tuvieron la necesidad de salirse por miedo a que les pasara algo, ya no regresaron y se supo de dos de ellas que ya habían muerto, por pura coincidencia del mismo modo y el mismo día, el miedo aterrizo y las señoritas ya no tenían clases extras, mejor estaban en sus dormitorios para que no les pasara nada. Acordaron hablar con el director para acordar el horario que tenían las mujeres para que no pasara ningún incidente, ellas tenían más materias que los hombres, o la otra opción era que mandaran a vigilar a varios chicos para hacer guardias durante la noche, cosa que los chicos aceptaron inmediatamente…no solo por tener el privilegio de estar con las chicas, sino que podrían desposar a una doncella, una joven presente menciono que un día por la noche caminando por el pasillo para llegar a su dormitorio vio a un chico de cabellos blancos, se alejo rápidamente y no lo volvió a ver, era un coincidencia porque la misma persona ya la había visto Edward y Alexander.

.

-Por ultimo jóvenes quiero proponerles otra cosa...espero que me apoyen, mi idea es hacer un grupo de chicos y chicas que sepan utilizar armas o algo parecido, porque estamos a punto de dar guerra y sobre todo esto es para que podamos encontrar a Joshua, que como saben esta desaparecido- saco una hoja del cajón del escritorio y un lápiz.

.

-Esto es serio, no tenemos que perder más tiempo, es ahora o nunca, nuestro tiempo se está terminando, tenemos que hacer esto para detenerlos a tiempo antes de que nos maten a todos- golpeo con fuerza el escritorio.

.

-Por último, ¿Qué paso aquí ayer?, yo nunca les di la orden de que se fueran y mucho menos que no asistieran durante el resto de la semana, no crean que esto se va a quedar a si, mañana van a venir a recoger todo este desastre y de nuevo van a regresar a sus deberes- cruzo los brazos y tomo asiento en su silla.

.

-Sr. Edward… yo voy a hablar, no me voy a quedar callado, cuando llegue yo en la madrugada vi a entrar a unos chicos que no había visto entrar por aquí, pero pensé que usted los había nombrado, cosa que se me hizo raro, después al entrar a mi piso los volví a ver, de pronto se fue la luz y los perdí de vista, desde entonces no los he visto para nada- el lugar se quedo callado.

.

-¿Nadie más va a hablar? Al parecer nadie quiere apoyar tu idea Elric, si ustedes no quieren pueden decirles a sus compañeros o a sus amigos, solo que esto quede en secreto- solo se escuchaba el ruido del viento y de los búhos nocturnos.

La noche estaba repleta de obscuridad, el reloj de la escuela marcaba las doce, todos salieron despavoridos al darse cuenta de la hora, corrieron a refugiarse del peligro nocturno, sobre todo por las advertencias de su Subpresidente y de sus amigos, todo lo que les dijeron era para espantarse, entre las notas, muertes sin resolver y por último la desaparición de Joshua, las cosas debían de pensarse antes de actuar, cualquier paso en falso podría ser desastroso y podía disolver sus planes antes hablados, ninguno quiso arriesgarse como supuso Edward, ninguno alzo la mano o escribió su nombre para el grupo que quería hacer, estaban tan aterrados que no se atrevieron a tomar la iniciativa, cosa que no le agrado al pelirubio, estaba furioso por la aptitud que habían tomado ante la noticia, solo sabía que debía de encontrar a Joshua como fuera, esa era su preocupación ahora, no desviaría el dedo del renglón para nada. Para eso le dejaría a Joshua encargado el Consejo Estudiantil mientras buscaba a su amigo, una terea difícil de realizar sobre todo porque el Colegio antes era un Castillo abandonado, lo que implica que podía haber pasadizos secretos, calabozos y un panteón oculto debajo de algún jardín, el nunca había visto nada de esto, pero los chismes corrían rápido y por ahí se decía que existían cuartos ocultos y demás cosas, las habitaciones decían eran de los Reyes que antes habitaban ahí, según habían dejado sus joyas y pertenecías valiosas, se azoto contra la cama, voltio a ver la cama que estaba desocupada y completamente tendida, ni una mosca se paraba en ella, lo extrañaba tanto, no podía personarse esto, como no pudo ver que su mejor amigo no aparecía durante las clases es más que ni si quiera dormía ahí, toda la culpa era de su sueño, no podía hacer nada contra ella, en sus ojos podía verse claramente… debajo de ellos había unas pequeñas manchas grises, el sueño pudo más que él y no lo dejo ver claramente la desaparición sospechosa y repentina de Joshua, deseaba no haber aceptado aquel puesto que lo tenía ocupado las veinticuatro horas al día. Despertó con la sensación de estar completamente solo, independientemente de que no estuviera su compañero de cuarto, sentía un vacio completo, tal vez una tristeza que nunca había sentido antes, no podía compararla con la muerte de sus padres adoptivos y mucho menos con lo que ahora le pasaba, recordó por un momento a Roy, últimamente no estaba con él, solo en sus clases, a veces se veían de lejos y pocas eran las veces que se detenían a platicar, con eso tenía que tener más cuidado, ahora que podía iría a verlo, con mucha alegría toco la puerta de madera…nadie abrió, sintió un dolor en el pecho, no eran muy buenas noticias, de seguro estaba en su casa, salió y no le dijo a nadie, por poco olvida la dirección y el color de la fachada. Con lágrimas en los ojos toco con desesperación.

.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué no habrías? Me tenias preocupado, fui a tu…- para callarlo le planto un beso, lo empujo hacia la casa.

.

-¿Y eso que te acuerdas de mí?, pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de que existía- azoto la puerta, acorralo su cuerpo contra la pared, le hablo al oído.

.

-Tonto, ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado con el Consejo Estudiantil y ahora con Joshua?- deslizo su cuerpo hacia abajo, cayó al piso y tapo sus ojos con las manos.

.

-Tranquilo Edward, yo te voy a ayudar a buscarlo, recuerda que no estás solo, Te amo, ya no llores- seco sus lágrimas y se levanto.

.

-Tú eres el único que me puede ayudar…creo que los demás no apoyan mi idea, Alexander está buscando pistas de la última vez que lo vieron y Joel está al pendiente del Consejo Estudiantil, prácticamente me di un respiro, ya estaba cansado de tantos problemas, pero sigo al pendiente de la búsqueda de mi amigo, tengo un presentimiento mas no sé que es- tomo su mano.

.

-Ahora entendiendo…por eso estas aquí, entonces ponte cómodo y platiquemos a gusto- tomaron asiento en el sofá.

.

-Quiero quedarme en tu casa, ¿Está bien?- acepto dándole un beso que sigo a algo más.

Los besos siguieron, las carias aumentaron con el ritmo de sus corazones acelerados, los dos sonrieron, la ropa les estorbaba, sobraban las palabras, las miradas estaban conectadas, les gustaba aquella sensación de excitación en sus cuerpos, pedían más. Roy delineaba con sus dedos los labios del pelirubio, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones rosados, los lamio y regreso a la parte de arriba donde se encontró con el lóbulo de la oreja, la sensación le parecía exquisita, por la mente de Edward apareció el recuerdo de la desaparición de su amigo, ¿no debería de estar buscándolo, en lugar de tener sexo con el mayor? Aparto a Mustang con sus brazos, podía notarse la palidez y el miedo de su rostro, ¿Qué estaría pasándole en ese momento? El pensaba cosas horribles…tal vez lo estaban torturando y a lo mejor estaría en un lugar húmedo y obscuro, completamente solo, ¿Estaría bien? En medio de la nada. No había avanzado nada en su búsqueda, ni una mínima pista de donde estaba, era como si se estuviera descargando completamente de la búsqueda, así lo sintió el, más bien….como si le importará poco que él hubiera desaparecido, miro a Mustang detenidamente, podía decirse que clavo sus ojos con los de él, no quiso seguir y cogió su ropa para vestirse, las lagrimas hicieron presencia, no le dijo nada y salió corriendo, por las prisas tropezó y cayó de manos, sus muñecas estaban adoloridas y empezó a caerle pequeñas gotas de sangre, no le importo y entro a su cuarto solitario, como niño tomo su almohada para abrazarla.


	37. TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, TERCERA PARTE

CAPITULO 30: TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, TERCERA PARTE.

Después de tantas lagrimas y de recriminarse de la desaparición de Joshua… no tuvo de otra que ir a buscar a Brian, no sabía si ya estaba de vuelta, pero algo por su cabeza lo hizo pensar que escondía algo, ya tenía tiempo que no lo veía, es más que ni se lo topaba por los pasillos, el mismísimo Alexander decía que el Presidente por dentro era una persona diferente, que tal vez tuviera un "corazón de pollito" … sensible, por afuera quería demostrar que era una persona con carácter o que nadie podía hacerle nada, solo eso lo sabia él. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no podía hacer tantos trabajos al mismo tiempo y el solo, hasta cierto punto era humano: debía de comer y dormir a sus horas, lo único que quería era que regresara a sus respectivas responsabilidades para que pudiera continuar con su vida normal que en estos momentos colgaba de un hilo delgado, la puerta de madera parecía abandona, las plantas de la entrada permanecían secas y obscuras, golpeo fuerte el pórtico, desilusionado y sin respuestas regreso a su cuarto. Nada podía empeorar más las cosas, cogió un libro de su mochila para estudiar, con eso estaría entretenido el resto del día, miro a la cama de alado, sabía que no podía hacer nada por el momento, el coraje y la angustia lo consumía por dentro, por un lado porque no tenía respuestas de la búsqueda de Joshua y por el otro lado Alexander y Joshua lo habían obligado a descansar mientras ellos buscaban, en los últimos días Edward no había pisado para nada el Consejo Estudiantil, lo único que hacía en su cuarto era aburrirse y dormir, hasta el momento no había recibido ninguna nota con amenazas, esperaba con ansias salir de su habitación y poder hacer algo en la búsqueda de su amigo, sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba poco a poco, minuto a minuto, hora por hora, todos los días se levantaba pensando en Joshua, quería tenerlo a su lado abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por no darse cuenta de su pérdida.

A veces deseaba que todo eso fuera un mala pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar, salió para despejar sus pensamientos, entre los pasillos saludaba como de costumbre, sin querer se topo con el director que miraba sus ojos con otras intenciones, esa mirada le causo escalofríos, era la primera vez que ocurría, paso por desapercibido esa situación, parecía que nadie estaba al tanto de lo que ocurrió por la cabeza de Elric, todos ignoraban su dolor, Winry ya sabía… durante las tardes lo visitaba y a veces le llevaba comida, no quería dejarlo solo para nada, en cambio Edward todavía no se acostumbraba a tenerla cerca o más bien a sus futuras responsabilidades de esposa, seguía sin caerle la idea de que prácticamente ya era su esposa, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no dejaba de pensar en Roy, el nunca permitiría que lo dejara, mas eso no solucionaría sus problemas… todo lo contrario, cada día era un pesar sin sus besos o abrazos, ya no notaba lo que su corazón pensaba. Ya no quería llorar, ya no quería estar preocupado, ya no quería sentir dolor, ya no quería sufrir, ¿Por qué era tan difícil su vida? Anhelaba haber cambiado los papeles con otra persona, envidiaba la vida de los demás, para él su vida era un desastre, veía que los demás podían sonreír y a él le costaba trabajo, su inspiración se había esfumado como el viento, últimamente ya no escribía como de costumbre, con tantos problemas encima ya se había olvidado de todo eso que lo hacía feliz, tan solo comer helado ya no lo llenaba como antes, sabia de la única persona que podría ayudarlo, esa persona era Roy… aquella persona con cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, solo el tenia la formula correcta para regresarle su felicidad, aunque el pelirubio no creía que dependiera de él, el mismo debía de encontrar la solución de su felicidad. Su camino seria largo y podría encontrarse con piedras en el camino, como le pasaba de costumbre, miro nuevamente a la cama…. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio una nota, la abrió con rapidez y con desesperación: el mensaje era claro, Joshua seguía vivo y con perfectas condiciones, se lo regresarían a cambio de que Edward encontrara las piedras, ese era el trato, además de que ellos le entregarían a su amigo en dos días, ese no era su plazo para encontrar las piedras, tenia exactamente un mes completo, si ello en ese tiempo no recibían lo que querían regresarían por Joshua, en cuanto supo de la noticia corrió y corrió hasta el Consejo Estudiantil, siguió leyendo y se percato de que había otra condición no decirle a Alexander de lo ocurrido, cosa que no le extraño, de todos modos lo haría porque confiaba en el. Sin pedir permiso entro, ahí estaba Joel y otras personas más que no conocía muy bien, dio 4 pasos atrás y salió, no quería molestar y mucho menos interrumpir, se quedo en la sala de afuera, no tenia sueño pero algo hizo que se quedara dormido, la plática con aquellas personas ya había durando demasiado, estaba desesperado por esperar tanto, escucho que alguien movía la manilla, se despidieron cordialmente, Alexander lo miro con enojo pero antes de decir algo o hacerle algo Edward le dio un abrazo, inesperadamente le respondió con el mismo gusto y alegría.

.

-¿Y ahora que paso, porque tan cariñosos?- se podía notar en los ojos de Elric unas cuantas lagrimitas.

.

-Podrías dejarme de abrazar, me siento un poco incomodo, aunque… tus abrazos son muy cálidos, ¿Qué ocurrió?- se alejo un poco, seco sus lagrimas, tomo fuera y valor y hablo.

.

-Perdón, me llego una nota…la vi en la cama, decía que Joshua pronto regresara, pero pusieron una condición, quieren las piedras antes de que se cumpla el mes, además escribieron que no te dijera a ti nada, la verdad es que tengo miedo de que les pase algo a ustedes, ese es mi mayor temor.

.

-No es nada raro, ellos le temen a Alexander por obvias razones, era un chico problemas y egoísta, mas llego un chico que le hablando el corazón y eso cambio, ahora tenemos que apurarnos a buscar esas malditas piedras, tal vez estén en el bosque…- lo silenciaron, el lugar se quedo en un silencio lastimoso.

.

-Joel ni digas nada, ahora lo más importante es que por fin tendremos a Joshua entre nosotros, por las piedras no se preocupen voy a tratar de investigar su paradero, por favor Edward no le digas a nadie de va a regresar pronto, tal vez es una trampa, no confió en ellos

Durante la noche no pudo dormir por lo emocionado que estaba, el aire soplaba fuertemente sobre la ventana, las hojas de los arboles caían, los pájaros se refugiaban entre las ruinas abandonadas de la escuela, la paz nuevamente regresaba, aquellos pensamientos de sufrimiento se alejarían por un buen rato. Como supuso el ex Presidente… los dos días pasaron y no había ningún rastro del desaparecido, todos trataron con calma el asunto, no podían mostrarse débiles cuando el enemigo atacaba, los nervios de Elric se hicieron evidentes, tan solo lo habían ilusionado, con el enojo que guardaba y que todavía tenía, toco la puerta que antes no le había abierto, no vio ninguna diferencia; las plantas seguían secas y la puerta disponía de más telarañas, ¿A caso nadie dormía ahí? Miro entre las cortinas un poco entre abiertas, el lugar estaba descombrado y la cama estaba tendida, ahora donde estaba escondido o escondiéndose, mejor tomo aire y se relajo. Todos los días era lo mismo, ir a clases, regresar a su dormitorio, hacer su tarea o estudiar, comer algo en el comedor, estar un rato con sus compañeros, de nuevo regresar a su dormitorio, revisar si había hecho toda la tarea de ese día, dormir, ya era un aburrimiento extremo, recordó que tenía tiempo que no visitaba la biblioteca, desde lejos podía oler las hojas que guardaban humedad o de los libros nuevos, como de costumbre se tumbo en un sillón que hacía verlo diminuto, recorrió dos veces la biblioteca para escoger entre los múltiples temas de los libros, parecía que los libros esperaban a él, la mayoría seguía en el mismo lugar que recordaba, sin hacer ruido cogió cinco libros de su interés, podría decirse que se quedo todo el resto del día ahí, justo en ese lugar paso Mustang y por mera curiosidad entro, sin darse cuenta paso casi cercas de Elric, ninguno volvió a verse, por sorprendente que fuera en ese instante el pelirubio pensaba en su amante, recordó la última vez que intentaron hacerlo…. Y que no había salido bien porque él salió corriendo, desde esa fecha no lo ha visto para nada, tenía que entender que en esos momentos no estaba preparado o simplemente estaba incomodo, no se hallaba enojado. Sintió una pequeña corazonada, se levanto del sillón y empezó a buscar como loco en todas partes, algo le llamaba desde lejos, pudo sentir algo que le parecía familiar, una vez más esa corazonada profunda, abrió su recamara pero no había nada, todo estaba acomodado del mismo modo, la ropa de Joshua estaba intacta, la cama estaba tendida del mismo modo, decidió no buscar más.

Paso una semana desde que le enviaron la nota, seguía con la esperanza de por lo menos verlo un segundo, todos los días despertaba para mirar si ya estaba dormido, cuando escuchaba ruido cercas abría la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera él, si sentía que alguien le tocaba el hombro o si se le acercaban rápido reaccionaba y una vez más no era él, perdió las esperanzas. Winry miraba como Edward se desmoronaba de tanta tristeza y soledad, tenía pensado adelantar la boda para que pudieran regresar al Castillo, no podía verlo con tanta depresión acumulada, todavía le quedaba dos meses para que se casaran, la pelirrubia quería intentar hablar con él, pero no tenía la fuerza y el coraje necesario para mirarlo cuando le dijera la verdad, sentía vergüenza de sí misma, una señorita educa en una de las mejores escuelas para Príncipes y Princesas, que se suponía tenia valores consolidados, mintiendo a espaldas de su pueblo que tanto la necesitaba y quería, eso era para pensar, dejaría que pasara un tiempo entre que las cosas se calmaban y ahí daría su golpe bajo, dolería pero tenía que ser honesta con él, no soportaba guardar más aquel secreto entre sus padres y ella, últimamente lo sentía distante e incomodo de su presencia, ya no tenían la misma comunicación y mucho menos la amistad, ¿Se habría enamorado de otra? La pregunta la mataba, no dejaba de pensar en esa pregunta que le lastimaba el pensamiento, en sus cartas aseguraba que todavía la amaba, ¿Por qué cambio de opinión? Tal vez había encontrado a una mujer mucho más bonita que ella, tal vez se estaba alejando de Winry porque no le cumplía como mujer, sus besos no llenaban su amor de alegría, la respuesta era simple…solo que ella no lo sabía, Roy Mustang era su amante desde que ella había desaparecido repentinamente, cosa que nadie cambiaria, solo ellos sabían y conocían la única forma de deshacerse de ese amor imposible. Edward ya no salía para nada de su cuarto, se quedaba para esperar la llegada de su amigo, los días eran un completo aburrimiento y durante la noche se desvelaba par mirar las estrellas del cielo, sus clases eran el único modo de entretenimiento, esa noche no contemplo los astros y se quedo profundamente dormido, la ventana se quedo abierta y el viento corría suavemente, el reloj de la escuela marcaba la media noche, no quiso despertarse y volvió a dormir, sin escuchar nada alguien entro a su cuarto con unos pasos sigilosos, entro a su cama y durmieron juntos, el sol se reflejaba sobre su rostro, abrió un ojos y después los dos, sentía que alguien lo abrazaba, con miedo voltio la mirada a esa persona, su ropa estaba desgastada y traía puesto el uniforme.

.

-Joshua… ¿Eres tú?- lo jaloneo varias veces para que despertara.

.

-Ni modo que sea Roy…y sobre todo porque me parezco mucho a él- balbuceo un poco

.

-¿Por qué te metiste a dormir conmigo? Por eso tienes tu propia cama- quería hacerlo enojar.

.

-Esta bien ya me voy a mi cama, exagerado, en lugar que me digas ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te hicieron algo?...no… me reclamas, estúpido por eso te quiero- lo abrazo fraternalmente y le dio un beso en la frente, los dos estaban hechos un mar de lagrimas.

.

-Tú eres el estúpido porque no sabía nada de ti, yo siempre me eche la culpa, perdón por dejarte ir y no darme cuenta- lo miro detenidamente y vio que tenia moretones en los brazos, en la cara tenía varios rasgullos y uno que otro moretón.

.

-No me mires así, todas las heridas que vez y que no vez son porque me obligaron a hablarles de todo lo que pasaba en el Consejo Estudiantil, yo no quería hablar y no les quedo de otra que golpearme- se quito la playera dejando en evidencia los golpes de más

.

- ¿Qué te preguntaron?, ¡habla que me estoy muriendo del miedo!- se envolvió un silencio incomodo, que dejaba en evidencia las muchas cosas que él había dicho o inventado.

Su silencio no logro nada, los secuestrados le pedían detalle por detalle de cada cosa del Consejo Estudiantil, era lógico que él no iba a decir nada, pero aquellas personas malas le advirtieron que si no decía nada lo dejarían morir de hambre en la obscuridad, prefería morir a desenmascarar a todos los miembros, intentaron con otra amenaza de muerte, ahora seria con la de Edward, Alexander y Joshua, pensándolo mejor decidió hablar por la seguridad de los chicos que estaba en peligro, hablo de todo lo que el sabia, como suponía, ellos querían saber si tenían en sus manos las piedras, cosa que era falsa, supusieron que Joshua mentía, por eso pidieron las piedras a cambio de su vida, todo el tiempo estuvo en un cuarto obscuro y lleno de humedad, solo se podía escuchar como caían las gotas de agua y cuando entraban a la habitación, intento varias veces desamarrarse, le fue imposible porque los nudos estaban hechos a la perfección para que no pudiera escaparse, cuando entraban a interrogarlo le cubrían los ojos para que no los pudiera identificar. El no sabía cuando lo iban a dejar ir, si le dejarían comida, si dormiría bien, si estaba en la escuela o cercas de la escuela, quien hablaba con él, por tres semanas desapareció de la faz de la tierra, no lo encontraban por ningún lado y su registro se había borrado, a veces pensaba que no dejaría ese lugar, para él no fueron semanas o días fue una eternidad, todos los días era una bendición de que todavía respirara, por un momento ya estaba harto de no dormir bien, sentía su cuerpo entumido y frio, le dolía su cuerpo por tantos golpes recibidos, percibía como goteaba la sangre de sus heridas, su estomago se quejaba por no haber comido lo suficiente, su respiración era lenta al igual que sus latidos del corazón, no se explicaba cómo estaba vivo. Recuerda perfectamente que le dijeron algo de Luna, su novia fallecida, no quiso creer en ese momento pero empezó a asimilarlo con las cosas que a veces le decía, todo el tiempo su novia le señalaba que no era como cualquier Princesa que era muy diferente a las demás, el siempre pensó que se refería a su belleza, pensándolo a profundidad era muy cierto lo que mencionaba, nunca se pregunto por qué todo el tiempo estaba rodeada de hombres, una que otra vez andaba con Winry, mucho menos se pregunto porque siempre estaba muy bien perfumada o porque traía su playera del uniforme escotada, sin querer estaba hablando de una chica que se ofrecía en las noches con hombres mayores o a su misma edad, por eso mismo un día la descubrieron con un hombre que no era Joshua. No podía quitarse eso de la cabeza, la persona que más amaba le mintió durante mucho tiempo, el no se dio cuenta hasta ahora… ya muy tarde, ahora todos estaban en completo peligro.

* * *

><p>hola a todos, solo quiero decirles que estoy ocupada con mis estudios por eso no he actualiza rápido, por otra parte no estoy enojada por lo que me comentan...al contrario me gusta que sean sinceras. Buena noticia, ya tengo face...me pueden encontrar por mi sobrenombre, Corazón de Dragón Dorado, y si es que andan de flojos, en mi perfil casi hasta el último esta la dirección, ahí después estaremos hablando, bueno si quieren, hasta luego<p> 


	38. RELOJ NO MARQUES LAS HORAS

CAPITULO 31: RELOJ NO MARQUES LAS HORAS.

Despertó entre el monto de las hojas, estaba ahí desde altas horas de la noche, ya podía verse unos cuantos rayos dorados, por su seguridad no saldría hasta que saliera en totalidad el Sol, el frio hizo recordarle que ya era invierno, esta época del año era la más triste para Elric: recordaba los diferentes regalos que le deban sus papás adoptivos, el pastel de mamá y sus abrazos, aquella habitación con carritos y juguetes, el olor característico de su casa. Un día de estos pensaba en ir a su casa, quería saber que era de ella o que fue, seguía con el dolor amargo entrelazo en su Corazón, podía sentir nuevamente esa sensación de no saber quién era o de donde venia, tenía la misma sensación de ver a su madre muerta, de escuchar como jalaban el gatillo de la pistola con la que mataron a su padre, todo parecía tangible y tan verdadero. Reacomodo los papeles en su lugar, de nuevo no encontraba una pista mínima de donde podrían estar esas piedras supuestamente mágicas, todos sus intentos eran fallidos, lo único que le faltaba era un milagro, su recurso era buscar en donde todavía no buscaba, ahí donde el mismo aseguraba que podían estar, debajo del Consejo Estudiantil había un cuarto que nadie habría, supuestamente era la habitación de una Reina que antes vivía ahí, pero lo más curioso que no había ningún registro de la difunta Monarca, tal vez era una Leyenda, aunque a veces se le quedaba viendo a la puerta y parecía que algo le decía, le llamaba mucho la atención, con cuidado salió de la oficina, casi de puntitas. Escucho un ruido cercano y varios pasos, la conversación era entre dos chicos…nunca los había visto por el Consejo, pensó que era el mejor momento para saber que hacían ahí y quienes eran, se escondió debajo de un escritorio donde pudiera escuchar, parecía que ya conocía a uno de vista, ¿Pero de donde? Hizo una regresión a sus recuerdos… claro…era la segundaba vez que lo encontraba espiando el lugar, su cabello blanco era algo característico de él, el otro muchacho tenia cabello rubio y ojos negros. Discutían sobre quien hablaría con Ethan ese nombre sonaba Francés, sin querer recordó la historia de los hermanos que habían venido justamente de Francia, era inconfundiblemente pensar que ellos buscaban lo mismo que Edward, escucho por un buen rato sus próximos pasos, afortunadamente y para su suerte nunca se dieron cuenta de que estaba ocultándose, actuaria rápido y sin mirar atrás. Lo primero que debía hacer era comunicárselo a Joshua quien nuevamente corría peligro y por último a Joel y Alexander, a quienes supuestamente secuestrarían para que pagaran sus esposas, a pasos alargados llego a su dormitorio. El silencio abundaba, la ventana estaba entre abierta, toco la puerta del baño, respondieron, se quito esa pequeña preocupación de que ya no estaba, salió y sonrió mientras que el pelirubio estaba pálido y a punto de desmayarse por aquella desvelada de ocho o más horas, platicaron en el comedor, su amigo se encontraba serio y algo distraído, su ánimo estaba por los suelos, se notaba a simple vista.

.

-¿Tienes algo? Te veo raro, ¿quieres hablar conmigo?- notaba que estaban en otra sintonía.

.

-Deja de hostigar, mejor yo debería de preguntarte eso… ¿en dónde estabas? me dejaste durmiendo solo, estaba preocupado y mira nada más… estas pálido- recargo su cabeza sobre la mesa, acaricio su cabello de seda.

.

-Solo es cansancio, no me cambies la conversación, sino piensas decírmelo…yo te diré algo que me preocupa, tienes que dejar la escuela e irte con tu mamá, corres peligro- tomo su mano y lo miro con detenimiento, la decisión era dura pero debía de hacerlo.

.

-Edward no empieces, no estoy jugando contigo, ¿Ahora qué paso?- quito su mano rápido, agacho la cabeza en forma de cansancio, no escucho nada de su boca…ya presentía algo.

.

-No estoy bromeando, hoy cuando estaba en El Consejo escuche a unos chicos diciendo que de nuevo te secuestrarían y no nada más a ti, también a Joshua y Alexander ¿Tú crees que esto es una broma?- golpeo la mesa y se levanto, no miro hacia atrás.

.

-Por favor no me sigas, quiero estar a solas, perdón…después hablamos- lo alcanzo y casi le cierra la puerta en la cara.

.

De nuevo la vida le hacia una mal jugada, ahora Joshua estaba enojado con él, en estos momentos ya no sabía que era mejor para él, si estar muerto o vivo, porque de una forma u otra ya estaba cansado y harto de tantos problemas, tanto de la escuela como sentimentalmente, un día más para Elric era una tortura porque ya sabía que un nuevo problema surgiría. Deseaba regresar a esa época donde era un niño y nada le importaba más que jugar y comer golosinas, a veces se daba por vencido y ni si quiera quería salir de la cama, pero debía de enfrentar la realidad. Toco la puerta de la oficina de Roy, con decepción dejo de insistir, cuando llego al jardín central se percato de que las rosas y flores estaban marchitas, era la primera vez que veía que pasaba eso, lo justifico con el cambio de estación, ninguna persona se atrevía a salir de sus dormitorio por el clima y por las amenazas recientes, todo era un desastre, la escuela ya no era como antes… en esta época podía verse a los chicos paseando libremente con sus bufandas y chaquetas para cubrirse del frio, ahora los pasillos estaban completamente vacios y solo se les podía ver a todos en clases, aunque algunos seguían aferrados al miedo y a no salir para nada.

Leer un buen libro le ayudaría a olvidarse de tantas preocupaciones. Adentro del lugar ni un alma, solamente la chica que estaba a cargo, en el interior podía sentirse todavía más la temperatura baja, se percibía un hueco grande en la biblioteca. Su cabeza le dolía desde hace una semana, no quería ir con el doctor porque de todos modos ya imaginaba que le diría el doctor acerca de dormir ocho horas y comer a sus horas, acomodo su delgado cuerpo sobre el sillón cálido, bostezaba y bostezaba, no lograba concentrarse en su lectura, dejo a un lado el libro, cerro sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido, las horas pasaron y nadie pasaba por ahí para despertarlo, el clima empeoraba, su cuerpo se enfrió al mismo tiempo que la temperatura, las ventanas estaban abiertas, la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrarse, por fortuna alguien llego antes de que esto pasara, paso por los pasillos tres y cuatro… algo le llamo la atención y se quedo mirando el fondo del pasillo cinco, era evidente que se trataba de alguien que se había quedado dormido y que pudo haberse quedado atrapado hasta el día siguiente, se acerco a él, aquellos cabellos rubios y lacios le parecían conocidos, sin pensarlo dos veces lo cargo y salió corriendo a su oficina para darle calor, prendió la chimenea con la poca madera que le quedaba, lo abrazo para brindarle calor, acerco su cuerpo a la hoguera, poco a poco subió su calor corporal, abrió sus ojos.

.

-¿En dónde estoy?, quiero ir a mi dormitorio- intento levantarse por sí solo.

.

-Tranquilo no puedes irte, estarás bien conmigo- recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

.

- ¿Roy?... quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que no hemos hecho juntos, extraño tu amor- acaricio su cabello que estaba desamarrado, beso su mano.

.

-No digas nada, descansa, yo entiendo que estas muy ocupado con tantas cosas- aventó más madera a la chimenea, delineo sus labios rosados y los acaricio con sus labios

.

- Lo siento…no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no he dormido desde ayer, en verdad lo siento, yo quisiera quedarme pero mis responsabilidades me lo impiden, será para la otra- se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, no dejo hablarlo y emprendió su camino hacia su dormitorio.

Otra vez se quedaba solo sin nada que hacer, pero lo entendía. Entro a su cuarto con silencio, al parecer no había nadie, el Sol estaba escondido entre las montañas, las hojas de los árboles susurraban. Con cansancio y miles de cosas para hacer al día siguiente, se quedo profundamente dormido entre las sabanas blancas, dejo a un lado todas sus preocupaciones. Nada lo despertó hasta que sintió un aire correr en su rostro, bruscamente abrió los ojos, recordó que la noche anterior la ventana estaba cerrada, miro a su lado y como lo supuso Joshua no descansaba, se le hizo un hueco en el estomago… la cama estaba tendida, camino al closet en donde no encontró nada, dentro de la habitación no existía ningún rastro de su paradero, ¿a caso de nuevo se lo habían rebatado? Sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo con desesperación, sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin saber a dónde iba paro, sentía que su mundo de nueva cuenta caía a sus pies, cada intento era una pérdida de tiempo, cada suspiro un milagro, no dejaría que lo vencieran tan fácil, acelero sus pasos con firmeza, sus pisadas lo condujeron a la dirección, con desesperación pregunto a la señorita, ella no le supo contestar, solo sabía que había tomado un mes para estar a fuera, con eso era suficiente…al menos ya sabía que estaba a salvo, su corazón descanso. ¿Pero porque no comento nada? Recordó que estaba enojado con él, por circunstancias que Edward no entendía, su actitud era preocupante, no hablaba con él desde el día anterior y ahora había desaparecido de la nada, mínimo hubiera dejado una nota pero ni eso hizo.

La angustia era su peor enemigo, no le quedaba de otra, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a la Aldea de Joshua, en esos momentos el Consejo Estudiantil lo esperaba con más cosas que hacer, mas antes de eso debía de ir a clases, cosa que le empezaba a aburrir y a cansar, era algo repetitivo, ya no le encontraba nada interesante ir a sentarse y escuchar los reclamos de sus maestros o peor aun poner atención a sus aburridos discursos de una hora completa y además anotar todo lo que decían, la mayoría con lujo de detalle. La única materia que para él valía la pena tener era Literatura, no solo porque Roy era su maestro…aunque no negaba que era porque podían verse, en secreto su maestro le dejaba notas en sus trabajos o en sus libros de trabajo, cada que leía una podía verse el gran amor que los unía, no obstante ya no podían darse esos gustos, con una mirada conseguían decirse muchas cosas, un guiño, una sonrisa y cualquier movimiento corporal, todavía seguía sintiendo mariposas como la primera vez, como extrañaba eso. De vuelta al Consejo Estudiantil todos esperaban al pelirubio, ya no era novedad, apenas tomo asiento y empezó la lluvia de problemas, poco a poco se deslizaba en la silla hasta quedar al ras del suelo, pidió que la multitud saliera, no era buen momento para atenderlos, abrió la ventana y sintió el aire correr dentro de la habitación.

.

-Buenas Tardes Presidente ¿Cómo ha estado?- esa voz no le parecía conocida, aunque creía haberla escuchado en algún lugar, volteo.

.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? Ahora vienes después de tanto tiempo, ya nadie te necesita, ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!- tanto tiempo paso que había olvidado a Brian que por un momento pensó que estaba muerto.

.

-¿Seguro que no me necesitas?, pues yo diría todo lo contrario…estoy al corriente de todo lo ocurrido, tengo entendido que necesitas ayuda para buscar las piedras y para poder descansar- le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

.

-Valla que te pusieron al corriente, tal vez tengas razón…necesito a más personas, pero antes de darte un si debo de hablar con algunas personas, ya se…es más… puedes tomar tu puesto como Presidente, ¿Te gusta la idea?- Edward sonrió descaradamente.

.

-Con tal de ayudarte puedo tomar el puesto que sea, pero creo que es apropiado que tu sigas con el puesto, pues yo prácticamente no estoy enterado del todo- esa respuesta no se le hacía desconocida, era obvio que no quería arriesgarse.

.

-Después hablaremos, tengo cosas que hacer, bienvenido al Consejo Estudiantil- no lo miro y siguió atendiendo los problemas que acumulaba durante los días.


	39. ¡BIENVENIDO!

HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS…LES COMENTO RÁPIDO QUE ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE SER EL ÚLTIMO QUE META, BUENO SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE…BUENO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE NADIE HA COMENTADO, COSA QUE ME ENTRISTECE, PORQUE NO SE SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO. EN VERDAD QUE HE HECHO TODO LOS POSIBLE PARA QUE PUEDA PUBLICARLO, YA NO SE SI SEGUIRLE O DEJARLO HASTA AHÍ PORQUE NO HE VISTO COMENTADOS LO QUE PARA MI SIGNIFICA QUE YA SE OLVIDARON DE ESTE FANFIC. ESPERO QUE ESTE NO SEA EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 32: ¡BIENVENIDO!<p>

El regreso de Brian no le cayo de una buena forma, después de tanto tiempo nadie se acordaba de el, podría decirse que era un estorbo más para el Consejo Estudiantil, con tantas cosas que tenía que hacer había olvidado por completo visitar a Winry, tampoco eso era de su agrado, pero debía que ser flexible con su futura esposa, la boda seria en poco tiempo, por su parte a Edward no le importaba eso… si por él fuera ya estuvieran viviendo juntos en unión libre, pero sus padre deseaban verla vestida de blanco, además era mal visto que no contrajeran matrimonio ante los ojos del Dios de Dioses: ni hablar tenían que hacer una boda, las cosas entre ellos estaba un poco tensa, ambos guardaban cosas que querían hablar pero… no sabían cómo decírselas, tal vez uno saldría lastimado, esa era la única cosa que les afectaba realmente, por un lado estaba el que ocultaba sus sentimientos, por el otro lado la que había mentido desde un inicio. Ese era un cuento sin fin, su cabeza no se quedaba quieta durante el día tenía que resolver demasiadas cosa, tal vez no era mala idea que Brian hubiera regresado, a lo mejor podría regresarle su trabajo y responsabilidades, ya eran demasiadas cargas extras.

El pasillo estaba solitario, ni las aves querían salir de los arboles, toco lentamente la puerta de color obscuro, no contestaban…nuevamente tocaba, la cortina de la ventana estaba un poco abierta, alcanzo a observar que todo se hallaba ordenado, como si no hubiera nadie ahí y se hubieran marchado, confundido regreso, entro a su cuarto y en su cama reposaba una nota… con mirarla era suficiente para saber de quién era, la abrió…corrió con suerte porque era de su futura esposa, aquella nota lo tranquilizo porque sabía dónde estaba, había ido a la casa de Joshua, al parecer su madre continuaba enferma, el no estaba enterado de ello y mucho menos le contaría su mejor amigo, ya bastante lo había preocupado con su desaparición, en esos momentos no podía hacer nada, quería ir a verlo pero su trabajo era demasiado y no creía acabar rápido, una carta le enviaría, cogió una hojas de su escritorio y se percato que había una hoja con unas cuentas letras: la escritura no le era familiar, empezó a leerla detenidamente, era una advertencia o más bien un aviso el mensaje era claro.

Supuestamente era una nota de alguien de los enemigos del Consejo Estudiantil, solamente que la persona que la escribía no tenía nada en contra de ellos, sino todo lo contrario… quería ayudarlo porque al parecer las cosas iniciaban a ponerse feas, además anticipo que él podría ayudarles a encontrar las piedras, al parecer alguien de ellos ya tenía un mapa de donde podrían estar y ese lugar estaba justo en el edificio del Consejo, Edward aclaro sus dudas… tal vez ese lugar era el cuarto de la Reina, el único problema que existía era que nadie podía entrar ahí, en primera porque la puerta tenia candado y la segunda porque estaba prohibido entrar, no pasaba que los expulsaran por un buen rato, continuo con la lectura, por ultimo le recomendó que no saliera a ningún lugar a menos de que fuera urgente, no tenia firma y ni una mínima pista de quien era el remitente, tomo la hoja y salió corriendo al lado de Preparatoria. Agitado y con pocas fuerzas encontró a Joel y a Alexander, les entrego las nota… no creían que fuera posible eso, creían que podría ser una trampa además de que era la única nota que le habían dejado, decidieron hacer una investigación por su propia cuenta, no querían arriesgarse más, la conversación siguió con el regreso de Brian… no fueron nada serios, hacían broma tras broma de él, Elric no podía creerlo… estaba hablando en serio y ellos salieron con sus payasadas, sus extraños comportamientos hicieron que el pelirubio se saliera de sus casillas, no entendía que podría estarles pasando. Salió de la habitación en donde estaban, parecía que nadie estaba conectado con lo que realmente pasaba, por su cuenta ya no quería saber más…olvidarlo tampoco le funcionaria, por pura casualidad se topo con Roy que desde hace un mes y medio no hablaba con él, sintió un alivio instantáneo, inhalo y exhalo varias veces… el mayor miro su rostro agotado.

.

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves cansado, deberías de descansar- el menor lo miro y le sonrió como diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

.

-Si supieras todos los problemas que hay… no puedo descansar, todos los días aparece un problema nuevo, a veces quisiera dejarlo…pero no puedo me necesitan- recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

.

-Quisiera ayudarte pero no sé como, por lo menos hoy trata de descansar…vamos a mi oficina, voy a hacer que te relajes- siguieron el camino a su oficina

.

-¿No estás ocupado en tus clases?- volteo a verlo y se inco.

.

-Por ahora no lo estoy…además hoy es mi día de descanso- tomo sus manos delicadas.

El lugar era igual, enfrente el escritorio y atrás del su librero con temas de su agrado, las cortinas blancas, el sofá del mismo color café, el baño del lado derecho, unas cuantas revistas en la mesa del centro de la pequeña sala, por ahora estaba un poco desordenado pero normalmente lo dejaba impecable, la chimenea estaba apagada. Por curiosidad hecho un ojo a su escritorio, reposaban unas hojas de algunos exámenes, el sabia que reprobaría porque no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para estudiar, pero por otro lado el tema del repaso para él estaba fácil, no tenía nada de complicado, se acerco Roy lentamente, movió unas cuantas hojas y ahí estaba el de Edward… descanso por un momento, la calificación era impecable, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca, empezó a reírse solo, no lo creía, por un momento creyó que su calificación seria de cinco. La plática inicio, el reloj marcaba las horas y ellos no dejaban de hablar, parecía que sería una larga charla, hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos recordaba aquellas primeras platicas que consistían solo en reír a carcajadas y una que otra vez el pelirubio daba de quejas a Mustang por los maestros tan aburridos, incluso ellos mismos se quedaban dormidos a mitad de sus clases.

En una ocasión le comento que sus compañeros se habían puesto de acuerdo para salirse de una de sus clases, como el tutor descansaba sin hacer ruido todos salieron, para cuando el despertara no hubiera nadie, mas esa broma les salió mal… su profesor no estaba dormido del todo y puso un reporte general a todos, su castigo… estar dos horas más en su clase, una tortura total. Miro sus ojos…hace tiempo que no se embriagaba de ellos, Edward se acerco lentamente a él, tenía su respiración agitada, en uno o más besos acabaron, el sofá estaba libre como diciéndoles que ahí lo hicieran, Roy cargo al menos hasta la pequeña sala, esta vez Elric no se negaría, desabrocho lentamente su uniforme…poco a poco, su cuerpo desnudo lo excitaba, su miembro estaba listo, lo toco unas cuantas veces y los gemidos se hicieron presentes, toco un poco más abajo, sintió sus manos frías, la temperatura en su cuerpo se calentó rápidamente, el mínimo roce causaba una reacción, lamia cada vez más, su cuerpo hacia movimientos…adelante y atrás, sus piernas flaqueaban, el ultimo gemido salió al igual que esa sustancia blanca.


	40. ESPERANZAS

HOLA A TODOS...PERDON POR TARDAR EN PUBLICAR, AHORA SI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO...DISFRUTENLO Y COMENTEN

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 33: ESPERANZA…<p>

Regreso para ver como estaban, en su última plática estaban algo extraños, no sabía si era algo que habían tomado o si solo era una broma, de ser así Elric no lo podría creer aunque tenía sus dudas. La madre de Joshua seguía luchando todos los días contra la muerte, la enfermedad avanzaba cada vez más rápido y no la dejaba en paz, Joshua nunca le había comentado de eso… no entendía porque, tal vez para no dar más problemas, pero…aun así debió de decírselo, no ganaba nada con no decírselo, ahora comprendía porque últimamente estaba de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo. La ventana estaba completamente abierta, no podía ver nada a través de ella, toco y toco, ningún ruido se escuchaba a dentro, enojado toco con más fuerza, tendría que ir a buscarlos a los salones y eso si tenía suerte, los largos pasillos se encontraban vacios… ningún ruido, parecía que todos habían huido sin previo aviso, la mayoría de los salones vacios, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se suponía que todos deberían de estar en sus clases tomando notas, los pizarrones impecables al igual que las aulas, empezó a sospechar.

Entro al área de secundaria: igual o peor, no estaba en un sueño esa era la realidad, los alumnos prácticamente no permanecían en la escuela, huían antes de que el peligro avanzara, su cuarto estaba a obscuras y solo, había olvidado las risas que alguna vez se habían escuchado, reposo su cuerpo sobre la cama, agarro la almohada y la tomo con sus brazos, sintió un calor cercano a su pecho. Escucho silencio por un lapso pequeño, después de unos cuantos minutos escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta con desesperación, no dudo en abrir…una silueta alta y obscura se hizo presente, con rapidez lo tomo de la mano, no pudo mirar bien quién era, pero aun así siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a la oficina de Roy. Pudo mirar con detenimiento a la persona que sin dudarlo era el mayor, entro e inmediatamente escucho muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo, el lugar estaba a reventar, lo miraron y el lugar quedo en calma, observo que ahí estaba Alexander y Joel, se poso en frente de ellos y los agarro de la corbata hacia afuera, azotó la puerta, el ruido continuo.

.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre con ustedes y los demás?- lo dijo en un tono de enojo.

.

-Creo que no le dijeron nada…- Joel miro a Alexander con una cara de duda.

.

-¿Qué no me dijeron?, que todos se fueron porque nosotros no hemos hecho nada, que la escuela está muerta y que todos los del consejo estudiantil huyeron porque tenían miedo a que los mataran- grito y los de adentro escucharon al pelirubio.

.

-Eso no…tenemos malas noticias… Brian mando un comunicado a todos para que se fuera de aquí lo antes posible, el encontró en su cuarto una nota donde decía que se estaba acabando el tiempo para que les entregáramos las piedras- trataron de relajarlo pero con eso lo alteraron más de lo que ya estaba.

.

-¿Y ese tipo que se cree, dando órdenes? A mi no me llego nada, para empezar el no es nadie para dar una orden porque el muy maldito se largo y me dejo todo a mí, ahora regresa y empieza a dar órdenes sin consultármelo- camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, enojado golpeo la reja que separaba la escuela de la calle.

.

-En esto momento eso ya no importa, necesitamos las piedras y nadie sabe donde están…tenemos que encontrarlas…- Elric interrumpió.

.

-Yo sé donde están…pero ustedes no me escucharon es más no me hicieron caso, de nuevo les contare todo y después iremos al Consejo Estudiantil- caminaron de regreso a la oficina mientras tanto les hablaba de aquella carta.

.

El Consejo Estudiantil estaba a solas, parecía abandonado: las cosas regadas, las sillas volteadas, los registros desordenados, las pinturas polvientas, un lugar abandonado donde algún día existieron personas trabajando alegremente, ahora ni la luz de los rayos del Sol lograba entrar al lugar, simplemente era un pueblo fantasma. La entrada señada con condado y llave, imposible entrar, nadie sabía dónde podría estar la llave, aunque Edward pensaba que podría tenerla el Director, se acerco a la puerta de metal, estaban unas cuantas palabras grabadas sobre ella, intentaron descifrar el significado, sus intentos fueron fallidos, sus conocimientos en idiomas eran nulos para saber lo que decía, salieron para ver si había una entrada a la habitación, fueron tocando cada rincón del edificio con la esperanza de encontrar una puerta, Alexander tanteo una piedra y en automático se abrió una entrada, entraron y se encontraron con 3 pasadizos, de todas formas no sirvió de nada, por alguna manera estaban encontrados, salieron y siguieron palpando rincón por rincón, centímetro por centímetro…nada, regresaron al inicio de su búsqueda: aquel cuarto… un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared dejaba ver la cama y el tocador, las sabanas estaban intactas, el espejo reflejaba un cepillo y un peine, unas cuantas joyas y por si no fuera poco una corona, lo que más llamaba la atención eran unos guantes que reposaban en la cama: no porque estaban ahí, más bien porque tenía unas cuantas manchas rojas, según la historia había muerto a manos de su amante.

Ya era media noche…todos dormían menos tres chicos que entrarían a escondidas a la dirección para tratar de buscar la llave, Edward paseaba de aquí para allá, no podía ocultar sus nervios, todo estaba a un paso de abrir la puerta, si es que no podían…sus esperanzas se irían para abajo, con cuidado pasaron los largos pasillos de la escuela, estaba obscuro pero una vela los acompañaba, la puerta de la Dirección podía abrirse fácilmente: el director dejaba debajo de la alfombra la llave, abrieron…empezaron por revisar en los cajones del escritorio, no encontraron nada, en los anaqueles encontraron un cajón con unas 50 llaves, llevaron con ellos todas los picaportes: probaron una por una, unas cuantas veces sentían que esa era la llave correcta pero no giraba o no abría, la desesperación de Elric llego… cansado tumbo su cuerpo al suelo, tomo una llave y la introdujo a la cerradura, giro lentamente y abrió. En frente un ropero de madera a lado un vestido con diamantes incrustados, a la izquierda de la cama una pintura de la Reyna que a simple vista era hermosa y no aparentaba tantos años, en el centro una pequeña sala, abrieron el ropero: en el todavía había ropa, unas cuantos joyeros cerrados, zapatos, bolsas y un corset, se miraron mutuamente, revisaron el tocador cajón por cajón, debajo de la cama encontraron una caja adornada con rubís, lentamente la abrieron y podía observarse una pequeña luz que irradiaba de varios colores, las piedras estaban intactas como si nadie las hubiera sacado nunca de aquella caja, con cuida las sacaron…cerraron la puerta y por ultimo regresaron todas las llaves a la Dirección. Por fin todos dormirían tranquilamente, entro en medio de la obscuridad, un ruido dentro de su cuarto hizo que se estremeciera, entro y vio una sombra de una persona.

.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué heces en mi cuarto?- Edward cerró la puerta, la persona misteriosa no tenia escapatoria.

.

-Deberías agradecerme lo que hice por ti…soy el que te envió la carta con ayuda para encontrar las piedras, pero creo ya no necesitas mi ayuda- abrió la ventana, pero antes de eso el menor lo detuvo.

.

-Gracias…dime ¿Por qué quisiste ayudarnos?- aquella persona desconocida sonrió.

.

-Eso no importa…lo que importa es que ya las tienen y he cumplido con lo mío, ahora debes dárselas…antes de que sea demasiado tarde- salió con la ayuda de la venta y volvió a sonreír, dejo sin palabras a Elric.


	41. EL FINAL DEL INICIO

Hola a todos, perdón por tardar en actualizar el capitulo pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, quiero mencionarles que acabo de abrir una pág. en Facebook así que si tienen face entren y busquen el Colegio del Yaoi y denle like ...la dirección esta en mi perfil. Gracias.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 34: EL FINAL DEL INICIO<p>

Entre los pasillos de la escuela se escuchaba los susurros del aire y las hojas secas de los arboles, caminaba con la mirada abajo, vio aquella oficina que le traía muchos recuerdos, tenía tiempo que no sabía de él, también los maestros tuvieron que salir junto con los alumnos, pero por otra parte, por tantas cosas que debía hacer se olvido de lo que sentía por él, todavía recordaba cuando se despidieron, estaban adentro de la oficina cuando ya nadie estaba en la escuela, Roy y mucho menos él quería decir adiós…pero debían de hacerlo, el lugar quedo en silencio, ambos parecían aferrarse a la idea de que no querían despedirse, hasta que los ojos de Edward empezaron a cristalizarse, el mayor fue a su lado y mirándolo sonrió, tomo sus cálidas manos y lo beso, hablaron por un buen rato, estaban a punto de salir cuando…el pelirubio tomo el brazo de Mustang y lo abrazo nuevamente, aquel adiós fue doloroso, no voltio para ver como se alejaba lentamente, de ser así no podría dejarlo ir. Al entrar a su habitación recordó al chico que lo protegía como a su hermano, ambos era inseparables, pero de buenas a primeras parecía que las personas estaban en contra de su amistad por unas piedras que para el eran insignificantes, los problemas eran interminables. Tumbo su cuerpo en la cama tapando su cara con la almohada, recordaba las cosas buenas que le habían sucedido dejando a un lado las malas, daría cualquier cosa para que regresara a esos momentos felices, tomo entre sus brazos el libro de Roy, comenzó a leerlo…aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria, en esos días era lo que le hacía sentir mejor.

Repentinamente sintió el fresco aire en su rostro…la ventana estaba abierta y recordó que la había dejado cerrada, asomo la cabeza para ver si alcanzaba a ver a alguien, no alcanzo a ver nada, salió del cuarto para ver qué pasaba afuera, ningún ruido cercano de una persona solamente los arboles cantar con sus hojas, cerca de la ventana estaba una nota pegada al vidrio, eso ya empezaba a ser una costumbre, las amenas eran lo primero: ya querían inmediatamente las piedras, ese día a media noche harían un truque…las piedras por la tranquilidad y seguridad que antes existía en el Colegio, de lo contrario iniciarían una nueva guerra contra los del Consejo Estudiantil, por su parte Edward no estaba preocupado, ya tenían las piedras que era lo más importante, la tranquilidad regreso a su persona, no más problemas, discusiones, conflictos, inseguridad y miles de cosas que se desencadenaron tras la búsqueda imposible de las piedras. Solamente estaban Alexander, Joel y Elric en la escuela, los demás habían huido, ya estaban aburridos de no hacer nada, tomaron asiento en el sofá rojo del Consejo Estudiantil, revisaron la nota detenidamente, no les quedaba de otra más que entregarlas, se miraron y no dijeron nada, las palabras sobraban, simplemente para ellos era aburrido cualquier cosa y más estar ahí sin hacer nada y pensando que harían después de tanto tiempo enclaustrados adentro sin poder salir porque ellos eran los responsables, nadie los quiso ayudar por miedo a morir. Cansado del silencio Joel hablo.

.

-¿Qué harán después de todo esto?- el silencio se rompió con esa pregunta que los hizo pensar.

.

-Mmm…tal vez me vaya a vivir con mi mujer y mi pequeño, hace tiempo que no los veo y no conozco al bebe, además tengo que tomar el trono…porque soy el único heredero de la familia- hace un mes había nacido el bebe de Alexander y deseaba conocerlo con todas su fuerzas, es más sin pensarlo detenidamente era lo que más deseaba…estar con su familia.

.

-De seguro seguir estudiando y...no en mucho tiempo casarme con Winry, a lo mejor tendré que dejar la escuela por un tiempo, tengo que admitir que los extrañare y más a Roy- no podían creerlo…no pensaban que si había aceptado desposar a la pelirrubia, después de todo lo que había pasado con el mayor.

.

-Quiero irme de vacaciones después de tanto estrés y miedo… ¿Quién va a querer estar aquí?- rieron juntos, Alexander se puso serio.

.

-Tenemos que pensar quien va a llevar las piedras a la capilla, yo me ofrezco, no quiero que corran el riesgo ustedes, si a uno de ustedes les llega a pasar algo no me lo perdonaría- dejo el sofá y comenzó a caminar en de un lado a otro.

.

- ¡No Alexander!, no te vamos a dejar solo…tenemos que correr el riesgo todos, tenemos que estar unidos, si uno muere…todos morimos, somos un equipo- Elric se levanto rápidamente del sofá y lo tomo de los hombros para que dejara de caminar…eso le desesperaba.

.

Eran las once de la noche y todavía seguían en la oficina principal, tan solo esperaban a que se dieran las doce, Joel todavía no llegaba, tenia días que no dormía bien porque le aterraba despertar muerto o no volver a despertar, los tres tenían la facha de desvelados, con tantos problemas olvidaron dormir e incluso comer adecuadamente, media hora paso y apareció con unos cuantos bocadillos, él era el único que sabía cocinar bien, rápidamente se acabaron los bocadillos, decididos y sin medio dejan aquella oficina que podría ser lo último que vieran, para llegar a la capilla tenían que atravesar varios jardines, así que no esperaron más y caminaron sin ningún temor, el clima era frio, volaban sus cabellos son el aire, todo parecía abandonado y tétrico a la vez por la soledad de los lugares, obscuro y sin vida. Los jardines empezaban a secarse por la falta del riego de las personas que los cuidaban, las estatuas parecían observarlos al camino de su muerte, el pelirubio miro hacia arriba para contemplar la luna de la noche, tomaron aire y entraron, las puertas de la capilla rechinaron, enfrente de ellos el altar, misteriosamente las velas estaban prendidas, se separaron para checar el lugar, no había nadie y faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, tomaron asiento en las bancas, Edward cerró los ojos y junto sus manos, rezaba para que no pasara nada, Alexander y Joel observaron…hicieron lo mismo, el reloj de la capilla sonó, abrieron lentamente los ojos y vieron que la mitad de las velas estaban apagadas, nuevamente buscaron y nada, los nervios se les ponían de punta cada vez que pasaban los minutos, de pronto se escucho que la puerta rechino, voltearon a ver pero no vieron a nada, escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos. Entraron una chica y un chico tomados de la mano, tan solo observaron y se quedaron parados a un lado de la puerta, poco a poco empezaron a llegar más chicos y chicas, prácticamente llenaron el lugar, los tenían acorralados, no tenían escapatoria, a lo lejos Alexander vio a alguien que le parecía conocido.

.

-Valla, valla…si es el mismísimo Alexander Katsune…quien podría creerlo, primero se sentía el Rey de todo el lugar y ahora se rebaja a ser un simple ex presidente del Consejo, que patético eres- hablo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme quien soy, además tu y yo no nos conocemos, dejémonos de platica y mejor vamos al grano del asunto…- Alexander quiso acercarse pero no lo permitieron, pronto todos sacaron sus estacas y espadas.

.

-Bajen sus espadas, ¿Seguro que tu y yo no nos conocemos? Mejor piénsalo bien, tu y yo somos primos, no me lo niegues- sorprendido se alejo lentamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

.

-No puedo creerlo, tan bajo haz caído por unas simples piedras… ¿Y cómo es que tú llegaste a ser parte de ellos…Estefan? A si claro… tu eres capaz de todo para destruir a los demás, incluso a tus familiares ¿o no recuerdas cuando mataste a tu padre?

.

-Me conoces bien…pero no soy el único que ha hecho ese tipo de cosas en la familia, ¿o ya no recuerdas lo que le hiciste a Edward o a tu amante…Joel?, que asco me das- Alexander voltio a verlos, para él había quedado eso en el pasado.

.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…ellos me perdonaron…- Elric camino a su lado y tomo su hombro.

.

-¡El es mejor persona que tu….además no venimos para saber que pasa en sus familias, les daremos las piedras y después nos dejan en paz y nos largamos así de simple!- grito y retumbo dentro de la capilla, Estefan se acerco y a lado del un chico de cabellos blancos.

.

-Muéstrenme las piedras- Joel se acerco con el costal de las piedras, todos estaban atentos.

.

-¿Con eso estas conforme?, ya que te las dimos nos largamos- estaban a punto de dejar el lugar cuando de pronto alguien grito.

.

-No tan de prisa… ¿En donde las encontraron?- el chico de cabellos blancos hablo.

.

- Estaban abajo del Consejo Estudiantil, dejen de molestar- nuevamente alguien grito, pararon su caminar.

.

-Les tenemos que dar un aviso…Brian murió, bueno…lo matamos, el nos traiciono, antes estaba con nosotros, cuando lo nombraron Presidente nos aprovechamos de eso porque nos convenía de cierto modo, antes de que mandáramos el comunicado de que salieran de la escuela él había dicho que ya no seguiría con nosotros y que se uniría a ustedes, pero afortunadamente un chico de nosotros descubrió unas cartas en su cuarto diciéndoles exactamente quien éramos nosotros, no tuvimos de otra más que matarlo, lárguense antes de que a ustedes también los matemos- salieron corriendo y a mitad del camino empezaron a caminar.

La muerte de Brian había sido inesperada, Elric desde hace tiempo tenia las sospechas de que él estaba metido en otra cosa, por eso mismo aparecía y desaparecía, además su forma de ser delataba algo más, pero nunca imagino que muriera tan rápido e inesperadamente, lamentaba su muerte sobre todo por su esposa, de camino a la oficina sintió un peso menos que cargar, ahora si era el momento de que se relaja y que retomara nuevamente sus estudios en serio, deseaba tomar una larga siesta olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodeaba, pensaba seriamente en dejar el puesto del Consejo Estudiantil, no por lo que había sucedido si no porque pronto se casaría con Winry y no tendría tiempo de sobra, recordando eso…no dejaba de olvidar por ningún instante a Roy, su cabeza no podía pensar más que en él, tenía miedo de perderlo, se sentía triste…quería tenerlo a su lado y besarlo y nunca soltarlo. Al llegar a la oficina no les quedo de otra más que quedarse ahí por si las dudas…no confiaban plenamente de sus enemigos, durmieron ahí. Los rayos del Sol entraron anunciando paz, despertaron y trabajaron en las cartas de los avisos de los alumnos y docentes, aunque no estaban del todo seguros, podían esperar de ellos casi de todo…incluso la muerte, pero esperaban que no pasara ningún incidente mayor, las cartas se enviaron inmediatamente, esperarían una semana para que empezaran a llegar las personas y que todo empezara a ser lo mismo, ahora caminaban con más tranquilidad en la escuela.

A los pocos días llegaron los maestros y con ellos Mustang que ansiaba ver a su amado, esperaba que se encontrara mejor con menos problemas en el Consejo Estudiantil, desgraciadamente cuando iba llegando alcanzo a ver a Winry, ella también lo vio y lo saludo amablemente, recordó que próximamente era la boda, sin querer lo recordarlo, avanzo a su oficina y la puerta estaba abierta, miro a los lados y nada, escucho que cerraron la puerta, ahí estaba Edward mirándolo inocentemente, se abalanzo hacia él, el mayor acaricio su sedoso y rubio cabello, miro como lloraba, seco sus lagrimas y lo beso, siguió besando su cuello quitándole la camisa dejando al desnudo su pecho, saboreo todo el área y cada centímetro de su delicada piel blanca, el menor gemía con cada lamida, lo llevo cargando al sofá donde continuo besándolo y encontró su punto débil entre sus piernas, masajeaba con ritmo, sentía que estaba lleno, Mustang se quito la camisa dejando ver su marcado cuerpo, bajo el cierre del pantalón, ya estaba muy excitado y sobresalía del bóxer, abrió sus piernas para lamer los muslos, Elric no dejaba de gemir, quito sus bóxers viendo su pene a punto de explotar, el pelinegro se despojo de toda su ropa que le estorbaba, giro el cuerpo de Edward para encontrarse con su orificio, introdujo su dedo metiéndolo y sacándolo, paso un tiempo y metió otro dedo, Edward ya no aguantaba más y le dijo- Roy…ya no puedo más…por favor…he esperado mucho tiempo para hacer el amor contigo- sin dejarlo continuar le dio lo que quería, por adentro sentía calor, empujaba fuertemente, sus cuerpos sudaban, tomo su pene y lo movía de arriba abajo, mientras que tenía su pene adentro del orificio, sin poder más salió la leche disparada, acabaron cansados, prosiguieron los besos


	42. PEQUEÑOS DETALLES

Hola a todos nuevamente, pues esta vez este capítulo lo hice pequeño…este capítulo es para empezar a ver lo de la boda de Winry y Edward, me preguntaron que si se van a casar…les comento que…no les voy a decir…espero les guste, nos vemos dentro de 4 meses y no estoy exagerando. Por cierto entren a mi página del face "El Colegio del Yaoi" y denle like a la página, pueden encontrar imágenes, sinopsis de animes, doramas, mangas entre otras cosas más, todo relacionado con el BL.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 35: PEQUEÑOS DETALLES.<p>

Sentada cruzando las piernas, la columna derechita, las manos apoyadas en la rodilla, escuchaba las risas de sus damas de compañía, los vestidos y las telas rodeaban el cuarto, las joyas guardadas en cajas de madera, el espejo reflejaba su esbelta figura y sus cabellos rubios, ya se había probado varios vestidos y ninguno le convencía todavía, habían pulido su tiara, esta combinaba perfecto con los vestidos de color blanco, los diamantes resaltaban con sus brillantes colores, miro detenidamente su mano… y aquel anillo, sonrió al espejo, el vestido número seis le había gustado, era perfecto para Winry… una larga cola de la más fina tela, enfrente con poca tela ya que a ella no le gustaban los vestidos largos, su ramo de rosas rojas, sus zapatos blancos con listones rojos en zigzag, volteando a ver a las personas que la acompañaban movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, era su decisión final, no había marcha atrás, sus damas de compañía se levantaron y siguieron con los últimos detalles, la comida era de los mejores cocineros del pueblo, probaron bocado por bocado, tomaron copa tras copa…la comida estaba también decidida, pasaron a otro salón y vieron todas las rosas, flores, orquídeas, macetas y tulipanes que el jardinero personal de la familia de Winry había conseguido, la princesa decidió poner solamente rosas del color del ramo, en conclusión toda la decoración del salón seria blanco con rojo, por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera todo estaba completo y listo para el gran día, tan solo faltaba que llegara el momento en que todos querían estar en ese lugar festejando la unión de Winry con Edward.

Regreso a la escuela con nuevas noticias para su prometido, pero por ahora descansaría después de estar de arriaba a bajo en el Castillo, miro hacia la ventana y la abrió, imaginaba lo que ocurría en el cuarto de Elric, tal vez estaría pensando en ella, en la boda, en los invitados, quien sabe…a lo mejor no pensaba en eso, ¿Qué estaría pensando entonces? A unos cuantos kilómetros estaba Joshua y Edward hablando, y no exactamente de la boda, sino del regreso inesperado de Joshua que había tendió que hacer por culpa de las personas que querían las piedras, sino también por la salud de su madre que empeoraba, el pelirubio había pensado que había salido de la escuela por una discusión que habían tenido, pero eso era tan solo una teoría que no estaba probada, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, abrieron y era Roy, como siempre vestía su traje obscuro con su corbata azul, paso e inmediatamente el pelirubio se le abalanzo hacia sus brazos, tenía que disfrutar cada momento con el porqué en poco tiempo los separarían y no sabían hasta cuándo podrían verse de nuevo, Joshua salió y los dejo completamente solos, se miraron y besaron, tomaron haciendo en la cama, no dejaban de mirarse, podrían decirse miles de cosas pero eso sobraba, con la mirada hablaban, el mayor tomo su portafolio y saco un sobre de color blanco, se la dio al menor, algo extrañado la tomo y la abrió…sin pensarlo y sin esperárselo era la invitación de su boda, la dejo a un lado.

.

-A veces quisiera borrar de mi mente la boda, por más que quiero regresa, tengo que decirte que incluso hay veces que quisiera regresar a ese momento y no haber aceptado nada, aunque sé que lastimaría a Winry algún modo- Roy tomo sus manos y las beso, acaricio su delicado rostro

.

-El hubiera no existe…quien iba a pensar que nos llegaríamos a conocer, nadie lo sabe, tienes una gran responsabilidad y tienes que cumplirla, ya no puedes echarte para atrás, prométeme que cuando te hallas casado me olvidaras, tendrás que hacer duro tu corazón para olvidarme para poder estar con Winry, si me vez, si te mando una carta, si vienes a la escuela…por favor no me busques, recházame, eso es lo único que te pido- el mayor se inco enfrente de él tomando sus manos, casi suplicándole lo que le pedía, no quería arruinar su matrimonio.

.

-Roy…yo nunca haría eso, sabes que te amo y que te quiero, no podría dejar de hacerlo, es como si quisieras que me muriera, yo se que no quieres eso, no importa si estoy con ella o con otra persona…mi amor por ti será el mismo, no podre olvidarte…nunca, aunque quisiera- con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, Elric tomo asiento a un lado de él, lo abrazo fuertemente.

.

-Edward yo no te pido que dejes de amarme sino que me olvides, yo se que lo puedes hacer, si llego a buscarte de alguna manera…por favor recházame, debes de entender que lo nuestro acabara cuando seas el Esposo de Winry, ¿Qué harás cuando la beses? ¿Pensaras en mí?- el menor lo miro y empezó a golpear el pecho de Mustang, las lagrimas continuaban.

.

-¡Que no entiendes que te amo!- grito con muchas fuerzas, Roy lo tiro al suelo para poder tranquilizarlo aunque el pelirubio continuaba golpeando con sus piernas y manos.

.

-Por favor no hagas más complicado esto, compórtate como lo que eres…ya no eres un niño, debes de entender las cosas- dejo de golpear y se levanto del piso, regreso a la cama, tomo su almohada para abrazarla, no dijo nada, el silencio permaneció por un buen tiempo.

.

-Roy… ¿harás lo que te pida y a cambio hago lo que me pediste? Si yo te olvido quiero que tu también lo hagas…no me busques después de la boda y durante la boda seremos prácticamente unos desconocidos, tan solo seremos maestro y alumno nada más, si tu lo haces te prometo que aceptare tu propuesta- el pelinegro seguía sentado en el piso, escuchaba su propuesta desde su asiento, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la propuesta.

.

-Acepto tu propuesta…por cierto ¿Ya tienes tu traje para el día de la boda?- sorprendido se paró de la cama, voltio a verlo con preocupación.

.

-¡Es cierto…todavía no lo tengo, tienes que ayudarme, llamare a Joshua!

Edward abrió la puerta pero antes de eso Roy lo abrazo, ambos salieron corriendo a buscar a Joshua, había olvidado por completo el traje que usaría, tenían que buscar a una persona para que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible, encontraron a su amigo quien sabia en donde podían encontrarlo a esa persona, entraron a la parte de Preparatoria y tocaron a una puerta, un chico abrió y los hizo pasar, rápidamente saco su cinta medidora, hoja y lápiz, tijeras, tela, hilos y agujas, saco las medidas y empezó a buscar la tela más bonita que pudiera encontrar, una tela de algodón de color negra para el saco y el pantalón, tela roja para el saco y su pañuelo que estaría en su bolsillo del pecho con una rosa, su camisa blanca y el moño de su cuello rojo, tardo aproximadamente cuatro horas para sacar todo el trabajo del traje, anochecía y dieron gracias dándole dinero por el trabajo, salieron nuevamente corriendo para llegar a su dormitorio, el mayor se despidió porque no debía de seguir en la escuela. Al día siguiente como de costumbre se levantaron temprano con los rayos del Sol, fueron al comedor e iniciaron sus clases, tan solo les faltaban tres clases para terminar su horario cuando…un tutor toco al salón donde estaban tomando clases.

Al parecer tenían visitas los dos, no les dijeron quien era pero suponían quien seria, llegaron y estaba sentada Winry, no los había visto desde hace tiempo así que los abrazo fuertemente, tomo unas cajas de regalos y se las dio a cada uno, como era de esperarse beso a Edward, la pelirrubia abrió una caja que contenía algunas invitaciones para que Elric y ella las entregaran, siguió abriendo más cajas mostrándole al pelirrubio cada cosa que estaría en la boda, todo se lo dijo detalladamente, los dos escuchan atentos, ella seguía hablando y hablando, pero…Edward parecía que estaba en otro lado, miraba para un lado y para otro como si algo le molestara, ignoraba lo que decía su futura esposa, Joshua tan solo miraba la actitud que tenía su amigo, no le sorprendía tanto…ya que tenía más que claro que no la amaba, tan solo contraería matrimonio con ella para no lastimarla y por su pueblo que necesitaba de ambos, Elric ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, la única persona que no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad le pasaba era Winry…tal vez estaba tan enamorada o tan entusiasmada por la boda que no se daba cuenta. Termino de hablar, cogió las invitaciones y le tomo la mano al pelirubio, -¿A dónde van?- pregunto Joshua, la pelirrubia le mostro las invitaciones, salieron de la habitación y buscaron a las personas para entregárselas, por último fueron al área de Preparatoria…ahí estaban Joel y Alexander, las recibieron pero aun seguían dudando de que en verdad pasara eso, lo miraban sorprendido, el por otro lado sin interesarle y Winry emocionada, ¿a quien quería engañar Elric? Tan solo se engañaba a si mismo…¿En verdad se casaría? ¿La dejaría en el altar? ¿Huiría con Roy?


	43. LA ULTIMA VEZ

HOLA A TODOS TENGO QUE DARLES UN AVISO QUE ME PONE UN POCO TRISTE Y ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN ESTE PUEDE SER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE YO ESCRIBA, EXISTE LA POSIBLIDAD DE QUE YA NO LO CONTINUE POR FALTA DE TIEMPO Y POR OTRO PROYECTO QUE YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO…LA VERDAD YO LES PROMETI QUE YO LO IBA A TERMINAR COMO YO PUDIERA Y LO VOY A HACER PERO VOY A TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR LOS CAPITULOS…TAL VEZ ESCRIBA… DOS CAPITULOS POR AÑO. ASI QUE NO ME EXTRAÑEN Y YO MÁS ADELANTE LES ESTARE EXPLICANDO LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO. GRACIAS LOS QUIERO MUCHO.

CAPITULO 36: LA ÚLTIMA VEZ.

Llegaron al ultimo lugar para terminar de dar las invitaciones, como lo imagino Edward…el último lugar era la oficina de Roy, toco varias veces…y no respondieron, su corazón se acelero, sentía que no podría entregarle la invitación y que saldría corriendo para llorar. Afortunadamente no había alguien en la oficina, se relajo y regreso a su cuarto. Mientras entraba al cuarto Joshua lo siguió con la mirada, por fin tomo asiento en una de las camas.

-Edward… ¿Por qué te torturas tanto?- Joshua se sentó a su lado, lo tomo del hombro.

-¿De qué hablas?...por favor ya déjenme yo sé lo que hago- Ed se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Si en verdad lo amas porque no la dejas, ¿Cuál es tu miedo?, ella te entenderá si realmente te ama- fue a su lado y le susurro al oído.

-Joshua…ya no puedo hacer nada, no me puedo echar para atrás, no quiero lastimarla- lo miro y le sonrió.

-Todavía estas a tiempo… bueno al menos ya te despediste de el- su mirada cambio, no dijo nada y cogió la invitación.

Nuevamente estaba ahí en aquella oficina que le traía muchos recuerdos…el primer beso y la primera vez que lo hicieron, esa oficina guardaba muchos secretos, secretos que solo sabían ellos. Toco varias veces hasta que por fin alguien abrió, era Roy quien lo recibía, no dijo nada y entro a tomar asiento en aquel sofá cómodo. Saco del bolso del saco un sobre, lo dejo en su escritorio, el mayor lo abrió y le sonrió, aunque por adentro se estaba muriendo del dolor, Edward fue a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Mustang lo tomo entre sus brazos, mientras el menor lloraba. Sus labios se humedecieron con las lágrimas que resbalaban poco a poco.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- entre tantas lagrimas el mayor rompió el hielo.

-Mañana en la mañana, vine a despedirme y a darte la invitación, te busque más temprano pero no estabas- lo santo en sus piernas para mirarlo mejor.

-Gracias por despedirte de mí…muchas gracias por tu amor, gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos- tomo sus cálidas manos y las beso.

-De nada…tu significas mucho para mí…como no te imaginas- acaricio su mejilla con sus manos pequeñas.

-Quiero que seas mío por última vez, por favor- empezó a desabrochar su camisa dejando ver su piel blanca.

-Está bien Roy…seré tu esclavo por hoy- unos pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca.

Los dos ya estaban sin ropa. Demostrando su amor desenfrenadamente, las acaricias sobraban y los besos faltaban, sus cuerpos subieron su temperatura, más gemidos salían de sus bocas, los minutos se convirtieron en horas, los besos se quedaron tatuados en su piel, lamia su exquisito cuello. Cundo por fin terminaron Edward tuvo que salir corriendo ya que eran las doce de la noche, posiblemente Joshua estaba preocupado pero…se imaginaba que habían hecho durante varias horas. El pelirubio empezó a empacar sus cosas, no dejaba nada más que su escritorio de tareas vacio y a su mejor amigo le dejaba su cuaderno de poemas que incluso tenía su firma y una dedicatoria, lo despertó para dárselo y por ultimo le dio un gran abrazo y no dejo que salieran lagrimas sino una enorme sonrisa.

-Cuídate, pórtate bien y busca a una buena mujer, sonríe siempre y no llores, se valiente y fuerte- seguían abrazados porque tal vez fuera la última vez que se vieran antes de la boda.

- Tomare tus consejos, tu también cuídate y cuídala a ella que es una buena mujer- se quedo sentado a su lado.

- Ya es hora Joshua, Winry debe de estar molesta porque ya voy retrasado- mira el reloj de la pared y cogió sus cosas.

-Te acompaño su majestad-tomo su bata de dormir y emprendieron el camino a la salida del Colegio.

Ya en la salida vio muchas personas que conocía, no sabía que hacían exactamente ahí, pero posiblemente querían despedirse de él, entre ellos estaban algunos miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, se acerco rápidamente y empezaron a aplaudir, de la emoción se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas, estaba muy emocionado. Winry estaba esperando cuando lo vio lo beso, Edward dio las gracias y se marcho.


	44. ADIOSPRIMERA PARTE

Hola a todos...ya se que me van a regañar porque escribi poco..realmente tengo muy poco tiempo. Así que solo pude escribir esto...la prox se los prometo será más larga.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 37:ADIOS..PRIMERA PARTE<p>

Después de unas horas de viaje el chico salió para ver lo que seria su nueva casa, aquel lugar era el mismo, su futura esposa lo esperaba en su nuevo cuarto que de ahora en adelante compartirían. Los empleados lo saludaron amablemente y cogieron sus pertenecías para llevarlas al cuarto, cada paso era como una tortura para él quería salir corriendo y no dar explicación de la cancelación de la Boda, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Winry cuando lo vio se lanzo a darle un abrazo y besarlo, ese beso era muy diferentes a los de Roy…los del mayor así que Ed se volviera loca…mientras que los de la chica eran tibios casi fríos. El pelirubio saludo a los reyes amablemente, los dejaron a solas y el silencio se hizo presente por un buen rato, haciendo reflejar los nervios del menor. Winry se acerco porque notaba algo raro…tomo su mano y Elric la soltó y se dispuso a ver lo que había fuera de la habitación. El jardín ya estaba decorado con las más finas telas, en el centro de las mesas velas que hacían juego con toda la decoración, los empleados lucían elegantes, sería una fiesta inolvidable para las personas pero para Edward seria casi una maldición. Seguía viendo desde la venta…los invitados llegaban y llegaban, la hora ya casi se acercaba, todavía no se cambiaban, Winry se retiro a cambiar y Edward buscaba desde lejos a sus amigos y a su mejor amigo…incluyendo a Roy Mustang. De pronto vio a Joshua y le hiso una señal de que subiría.

.

-Hola su majestad, ¿Cómo se encuentra el futuro esposo de Winry?- los mejores amigos se abrazaron.

.

-Bien gracias, nervioso y pensativo- se miraron en silencio por un buen rato.

.

-¿Crees que venga?- seguían mirando al jardín, contemplaban a las personas que iban y tomaban asiento

.

-No lo sé, si viene no sé que voy a hacer- escucharon unos pasos cercanos, abrieron la puerta.

Eran los empleados que ayudarían a arreglarse a Edward, salió Joshua, lo esperaría haya abajo como los cientos de invitados. Le quitaron la ropa y lo llevaron a la bañera, lavaron su largo y hermoso cabello, lo cepillaron delicadamente y terminaron de trenzarlo, secaron su delicado cuerpo y le colocaron sus ropas para la ceremonia, lucia realmente elegante y más hermoso de lo normal. Su ropa era muy elegante y toda hacia juego entre ella. Los sirvientes se fueron y se quedo solito Elric…solito con sus miedos y pensamientos, solito amando a Roy que todavía no se aparecía entre toda la gente. Escucho unos pasos y se acomodo la ropa, tocaron y abrieron. Su futura esposa estaba esperándolo, ella lucia con un vestido blanco con unas botas blancas, el velo largo y un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, el tenia un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y un saco negro. Se miraron y se tomaron la mano para poder ir al lugar de la ceremonia religiosa. Abrieron las puertas de la habitación y cuando abrieron Elric noto que alguien hacia una reverencia, lo miro detenidamente y vio que era Roy que no se había despedido de el, lentamente se alejaron y el sonreía, el menor dejo de verlo para no llorar. Las puerta de la iglesia del castillo se abrieron lentamente, las personas fijaron su mirada en los novios, lentamente entraron. Cada paso era una tortura. Se podía ver la cara de felicidad de Winry pero por otra parte se podía ver la cara de tristeza del pelirubio, llevaron en medio enfrente del altar. La ceremonia inicio y ya no había marcha atrás, Elric fijo la mirada en Winry…simplemente la miraba pero en realidad lo que buscaba era el rostro de Roy….aquel rostro que le trae tranquilidad. No escuchaba lo que decía el padre y mejor puso en sus oídos la voz de su amado. Todos se levantaron y llegaron los anillos. Ambos cogieron los anillos para colocárselos. En voz alta dijeron sus votos…los anillos lucían en sus delgados y delicados dedos. No había vuelta atrás…ya eran esposos. Roy se perdió en la multitud y Elric ya no lo vio, lo que no supo es que no soporto ver al amor de su vida con otra persona…así que mejor se perdió entre las personas. Las personas aplaudieron cuando la ceremonia termino. Salieron del lugar de la ceremonia, persona por persona entraron al lugar del banquete.


End file.
